


Always Listen, Always Hear

by aereandria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Brotp, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hate to Love, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Chris Giacometti, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Multiple, POV Victor Nikiforov, POV Viktor Nikiforov, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Paparazzi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Social Media, Texting, Viktor with someone else, Yuri's an angry kitten but he cares, Yuuri & Yuri & Chris form intercontinental Support Viktor Group, dw its with OC, i'll keep adding as i go...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aereandria/pseuds/aereandria
Summary: Viktor believed he was finally in a relationship where he could be happy, where he could be himself. He had been so lonely for so long.Yuuri hadn't meant to hear it but now that he knew he had to tell Viktor. Tell him that his boyfriend was a user and a cheat.





	1. Eavesdroppers Never Hear Good...

**Author's Note:**

> There are slight divergences from the canon timeline.  
> The story starts after the GPF in Sochi. Yuuri does not fail but scores rather modestly for a first attendant. Vicchan is NOT dead (I'm sorry I can't write a story where a dog dies T.T) which is probably why Yuuri does okay. The banquet scene has not happened yet... and it will be a little different 
> 
> Sergei and Victor have been dating about a year. Don't worry Sergei is not staying long >(
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading. Apologies for errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri overhears something terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV  
> Yuuri's POV

Viktor was happy. It was a strange feeling but one he was becoming accustomed to. One that he liked and hoped to keep experiencing. He was currently standing on the podium as they awarded him his fifth Grand Prix gold medal. He really didn't care about the medal or winning. What he really cared about, what he wanted more was a future. And he was starting to see it with Sergei, gazing past the flashing lights of the cameras and shouted questions of the press, he could just spy the man. He was sitting in the stands and Viktor could almost feel the small affectionate smile that was surely on his lips. Warmth spread across Viktor's chest as his own smile only got wider in response. Sergei didn't often come to his skating competitions, being busy with his own career in St Petersburg however the GPF had been in Sochi this year so he had promised he would make it. It only made it more precious to Viktor.

The medals ceremony wound up and Viktor was finally able to extricate himself from sponsors and fans. Sergei had wandered over and was waiting patiently over by the stadium doors. Delight flared through Viktor as he hurried over to the man. Sergei was slightly older then him, he had a steadiness about him that Viktor sometimes envied. He was more mature than Viktor's childish nature but had an arrogance to him that still shone through sometimes. Sergei brushed back Viktor's silver bangs in a familiar gesture as he smiled at him and murmuring softly, "Congratulations, you were exquisite". Joy moved through Viktor, it wasn't that the compliment was any different to ones he had received before but to hear Sergei say it, it felt so much more genuine and real. "Thank you," he said blushing.

Sergei laughed as he brushed a thumb across the blush. "We should celebrate."

Viktor nodded eagerly. He was exhausted, but a nice dinner sounded good. Or even better a nice room service dinner with cuddles... Viktor's thoughts stuttered to a close when he heard Sergei's next words. "We should go out tonight. I hear Sochi has some great night life"

Viktor liked a good night out, but he was so tired. Plus, he still had the banquet tomorrow. However, Sergei loved clubs and he had come all the way to Sochi to see him skate. Viktor glanced up at Sergei who was looking at him expectantly. Sighing inwardly, he smiled, "that sounds great!" Sergei grinned at him and Viktor suddenly didn't care about the lack of sleep he was about to get.  His world was right if Sergei smiled at him.

"Would you like to invite some friends, you always talk about how you only get to see them at competitions," Sergei suggested. 

"You wouldn't mind?" Viktor asked

Sergei shakes his head, "It's your party, love"

"In that case I might invite Chris and his boyfriend to join us." 

"Whatever you wish." 

Viktor quickly pulled his phone from his jacket and sent a quick text to Chris. Chris was quick to respond in the affirmative. One thing you can count on Chris for is that he is always up for a good time. 

"Chris says they'll meet us in the lobby at 8pm."

Sergei nodded, "Sounds good." He glanced around before asking, "Shall we head off then?"

Viktor grabbed his bag and followed Sergei. Holding hands as they depart the stadium together, Viktor felt a tug of uncertainty and guilt for not being completely honest with Sergei but quickly masked it. It's fine this way isn't it? Sergei is happy, I'm happy. What he doesn't want is to go back to how he used to be... Viktor flashed back to the days of loneliness, ones that bordered on true despair. Where even skating had lost its joy. He shuddered and huddled closer to Sergei. No, anything was better than that even if it meant putting up with a little of discomfort. Sergei's arm came up and rubbed his shoulder. Viktor heard a murmur of reassurance, "Don't worry love, the hotel is just around the next corner and then I'll warm you up." Viktor smiled and pushed away grim thoughts of the past. He didn't need to worry for he had Sergei. 

 

* * *

  

Yuuri Katsuki was celebrating his first GPF. He had come in fourth which, while not a podium spot, Yuuri was satisfied with for the margin between him and the third had been only 2 points. Disappointing but it was only his first GPF and he knew he had room to improve, he could feel it. He had let his nerves overcome him in his short program. Although he had pulled through on his free skate program it hadn't been enough to cover his former losses. This experience in Sochi had shown him what he was capable of, and how much more he was capable of if he could get a handle on his anxiety. The whole GPF had left him feeling hopeful.

He had watched Viktor Nikiforov glide across the ice like he was a part of it rather than skating on it. It was the first time he had seen one of Viktor's performances live and he had been so moved. The experience had filled him with the usual awe but rather than a sense of distance that came along with it, this time there was a thread of anticipation. Soon Viktor... soon I'll be able to skate on the same ice as you! I'm almost there. 

There was something painfully different about Viktor's skating in the last year or, so he had noticed. Yuuri knew from Viktor's Instagram that he had a boyfriend so maybe that's why... Yuuri felt a slight burn in his chest at the recollection but he ignored it.  Closing his eyes, he could remember the various performances, they were poignant and hopeful but there was something else that Yuuri couldn't put his finger on. He recalled the beautiful free skate that Viktor had done that day to "Stay Close to Me". It was romantic, yes, but the song and the skate spoke of a fragility, an insecurity, a loneliness that maybe even Viktor himself didn't realise. It was almost like he was quietly asking his lover to never leave or more accurately was afraid he eventually would. Yuuri shook his head, no there's no way. He was reading too much into it. It was a romantic song that spoke of love and a lover who wanted to stay close. That's it. Besides no-one would leave Viktor, cause he's Viktor. 

"YUU-RI!!!" 

Yuuri jumped almost a foot in the air for his name had been practically yelled in his ear. Spinning around he glared at Phichit who was poking out his tongue, making a sorry-not-sorry face. Yuuri sighed it wasn't Phichit's fault, the loud music in the club meant you basically had to breath down someone's neck to get them to hear you. Phichit leaned in to do just that half-yelling to get Yuuri to hear, "Yo man, where did you go? You were like totally zoned out!" 

"Sorry, still trying to take it all in,” he replied also half-shouting.

Phichit gave him an understanding look, "Hey if you aren't in the mood to celebrate we can go back to the hotel."

Yuuri smiled he knows Phichit would do just that even though he looked like he was enjoying himself. To be honest he would've like to flop down for a movie and some room service but Phichit had wanted to celebrate. Besides Phichit had come all the way to Sochi just to support him. Yuuri didn't think he would've performed as well as he did without Phichit there. It was going to be hard when Phichit himself was off competing which Yuuri knew he would be eventually. 

Yuuri smiled and gestured for Phichit to come closer, "No it’s okay. Let's have some fun!"

Phichit wooed and then made a signal to his drink. Yuuri nodded understanding that they were off to buy another drink and followed. Soon both of them were jammed together in the cramped drinks line.  

Yuuri was trying, unsuccessfully, to hear Phichit who was literally only two handspans away from him. He was trying so hard to catch Phichit's words which seemed to be about his hamsters doing something cute while they were away, he almost jumped again when he heard actual distinguishable words right next his ear. Yuuri realised the line was so cramped the people in front of them which he had his back to were almost on top of him. He sighed getting ready to tune out the conversation when he heard the name,  _"Viktor"_

Yuuri's gasp was lost in the chaotic noise of the club. He wanted to turn around so desperately. Relax he thought, it's probably another Viktor there's got to be tonnes, right? Yuuri lost his internal battle of wills and slowly turned his head around. There was Viktor Nikiforov, in all his beautiful shining glory. Yuuri wanted to keep looking but he was pretty sure that even in the din of the club his stare would be noticed. Reluctantly he turned back around. Phichit was happily chatting with the group behind them and hadn't noticed Yuuri's dilemma. Yuuri watched as Phichit took several selfies with the group. Inspired he wondered if maybe he should take a selfie, if he happened to capture Viktor in the background who would know...

It was at that moment the voice in his ear spoke again. It was a husky Russian accented voice and Yuuri realised dazedly this must be the boyfriend. Yuuri listened but at the same time wished he couldn't hear. He didn't want to hear romantic lovers talk between this guy and Viktor or even worse,  _foreplay..._  The uncomfortable stabbing sensation happened in his chest but Yuuri ignored it again. 

_"Viktor you're pretty, famous and rich and that's the only reason I'm still here"_

Yuuri's heart stopped. What. the.

Yuuri heard a familiar voice pipe up over the music. It was barely audible but Yuuri would know it anywhere.

"What was that Sergei?" Viktor half-yelled his voice a little breathy.

There was a smirk in the voice as it said more loudly this time,  _"I said you're pretty fucking fantastic and that's not the only reason I'm still here"_

Yuuri gaped. 

The voice continued in a normal tone. Too soft for Viktor to hear but not for Yuuri. 

_"Oh Viktor. You were so desperate to be loved you made it easy"_

There was another ask from Viktor and he repeated, " _Viktor I love dancing with you, it so lovely and easy"_

Yuuri felt the bottom of his stomach drop. This was so cruel, so wrong. 

But the voice wasn't done,  _"It's lucky you're so busy skating otherwise me and Alexei wouldn't have time to fuck"_

Yuuri closed his eyes as another repetition came soon after. 

_"I said I'm so lucky to be the with the best skater who is sexy, and I get to fuck"_

Yuuri was by now seeing red. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Using Viktor like that. Yuuri whipped around not knowing what he was going to say or do to this unknown stranger, but it was going to be mean and it was going to be loud. Well louder. He had barely had time to open his mouth when he realised he was staring at the bartender. Right, he and Phichit had been lining up for drinks. Suddenly he both wanted a drink but also wanted to be anywhere but this bloody club where that smug bastard was. 

The bartender was giving him the look that said order or move along. He ordered a shot of vodka. Phichit eyes widened at it but he ordered one too along with a vodka and coke. He gestured to Phichit and told him he was heading back to the hotel. Phichit looked worried. Yuuri tried to tell him to stay but he was not having it. Phichit sculled his coke and nodded. 

Leaving the club was a relief. The lack of noise pressing down on them felt almost weird in its absence. The club was only several blocks from the hotel, so they decided to walk back. Phichit broke the silence asking, "So do you want tell me what's wrong or are you really just tired?"

Yuuri debated taking the easy way out and saying he was tired but he really wanted to tell someone what he had just overheard. And there was no-one he would rather tell other than Phichit. He glanced over at the Thai skater and sighed then slowly relayed what he had overheard in the drinks line. Phichit face went from shock to mild horror to disgust. 

"Jeez now I need a drink," Phichit moaned, "That's terrible"

Yuuri nodded glumly. 

"That guy is shit. He is worse than shit. He is slime. He is scum!" He yelled eyes on fire. He glanced at Yuuri. "So, what are you gunna do about it?"

Yuuri blinked then looked at Phichit, "Do?"

"Well this scumslimeshitbag is cheating on Viktor and using him. I think the very least you could do is tell Viktor?"

Yuuri paused. It was true something needed to be done. Leaving Viktor in this situation was just cruel. "Why am I the messenger, don't they get shot?"

Phichit laughed, "Well you admitted you were gunna do something tonight if they hadn't gotten away"

Yuuri sighed at his impulsiveness, thinking back now it probably would've been the worst way to confront matters. Luckily nothing had happened. 

Phichit smirked at him, "Besides you have something I don't have"

Yuuri stared at him, not understanding.

Phichit chuckled, "You are so oblivious sometimes. A ticket to the banquet tomorrow Yuuri. You're going, Viktor's going but I bet slimescumeshit isn't because they look boring."

Yuuri ponder this. It probably wasn't the most ideal venue for such a talk but after this he wouldn't see Viktor until Worlds. That is if he qualified. Viktor would of course. And the only other way left was via social media or phone. This was not a conversation to have over either of those mediums. He nodded, "Alright, I'll tell him at the banquet."

Phichit smiled wanly, "You know Yuuri he probably won't thank you at the time, actually he might resent you but hopefully later he'll realise you did him a solid" 

Yuuri prays this is the case but even if Viktor did, it would still get that slimeshitscum out of his life and Yuuri would be glad for that at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Sergei's a real dick  
> I know Phichit is not supposed to be in Sochi but Yuuri needed a friend!  
> Next up the banquet!


	2. Lead Someone a Merry Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet kicks off.  
> Yuuri hopes to extend this moment between him and Viktor.  
> Viktor and Yuuri dance.  
> Viktor hopes he has found another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept some of the banquet.  
> Some material had to be left out in order to suit the mood better.  
> I really love the banquet so I might insert the full canon one later on when it's appropriate.

Yuuri tossed and turned in bed that night, trying to rid his mind of what had occurred and forget what he had to do on the morrow. It wasn't working despite the alcohol in his system, he didn't feel like sleeping at all. His head refused to stop buzzing with the words that Scumslimeshit had said. Yuuri knew his name of course. He followed Viktor religiously on Instagram although he rarely ever used the app himself much to Phichit's despair. Viktor had numerous posts with the man. Pictures where Viktor, Yuuri had noticed, smiled differently. Warmer, more content. It had made the pretty smile that he showed often to the press seem even more fake. It probably was Yuuri thought as he stared at the ceiling of his hotel room, just a convenient mask to appeal to the masses but not what he was truly feeling.

Yuuri rubbed his face with his hands as guilt rose up making him feel horrible because he was going to take that smile away tomorrow. He was going to have to hurt Viktor. Although he knew realistically it wasn't his fault, he still felt responsible for his role in this weird drama unfolding. The selfish part of him wished he could tell someone, a closer friend of Viktor's perhaps, who might be able to break the news instead of him. But he knew even if he could think of someone to tell, Viktor would probably end up wanting to talk to Yuuri anyway about what he had overheard. Well Yuuri knew he would, if this situation was reversed. Besides it felt like another betrayal to Viktor, telling someone. Right now, only Yuuri knew (well Phichit too but Yuuri trusted him to keep this on the down low). And the slimebucket too of course and the other scum he's cheating with Yuuri thought sardonically.

But still he felt like the worse sort of intruder, a Peeping Tom. Like he'd been granted a secret VIP viewing of behind-the-scenes and suddenly the show wasn't so magic anymore. It was real. And what he knew now was that people could be cruel. So very cruel. Yuuri sighed and turned over onto his side. From this angle he could see out the floor length window, that gazed down over Sochi. The night skyline was stunning with lights twinkling like amber. A lazy fall of snow drifted down from the sky, carpeting the city in a light dusting of white. It only added to its brilliance. Yuuri watched the lights slowly dim as the hour got later and later. He followed the moving ones that belonged to the cars on the roads. Sleep crept up on him and eventually overtook him. He dreamed of a silver-haired man with an ice heart that he held in his hands which he accidentally shattered into glittering fractals that then floated away on the wind.

  

* * *

  

Yuuri was struggling with his tie when he heard a knock on the door. He rushed over to let Phichit and his coach Celestino in. Phichit gasped, "Yuuri, you're still not ready?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "I am, I am. I'm just having trouble with the tie."

Phichit clucked his tongue and grabbed the tie from Yuuri. He made short work of the tying the knot.

Celestino arched an eyebrow, "Nice work."

Phichit grinned, "Thanks! Now selfie time!"

Yuuri inwardly sighed but put on his game face as Phichit pulled him in while clicking his smartphone furiously. He then stood back to peruse his cache for Instagram worthy pictures.

Yuuri smiled, "I wish you were coming too Phichit."

Phichit glanced up surprised, then smiled, "Me too Yuuri but Ciao Ciao said it would be "inappropriate" for me to attend," adding in the quotation marks all the while slanting a sly look at their coach.

Celestino just smiled and shook his head which caused Phichit to slump a little.

Yuuri patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry with the rate you’re going I'm sure we'll be going to the next GPF banquet together."

Phichit immediately sparked up, "You're right Yuuri, I'm gunna be here next time no I  _will_  be here! So, you better watch out!"

Yuuri chuckled, "Always."

Celestino smiled as the two chatted, "Yuuri we should start heading over, I'll meet you outside okay?"

Yuuri nodded. The door closed behind their coach and suddenly Yuuri remembered what he had to do tonight. It suddenly all felt like too much. His breath started getting shorter...

"Yuuri" Phichit said seriously, "I need you to focus on the sound of my voice. Can you hear me?"

Yuuri nodded, still breathing hard.

"Good. Now concentrate on your breathing."

Yuuri employed the breathing exercise that he had been taught and slowly began to feel himself calm down.

Phichit looked at him curiously, "Are you okay Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded but then confessed, "I don't know if I can do it Phichit. I'm so scared he will hate me."

Phichit smiled at him, "Silly. You're not the one cheating on Viktor. He won't hate you. Though you may have to put up with some harsh words in the beginning but just remember you're doing this for him."

Yuuri nodded more self-assured this time. "Yes, I am doing this for him," He murmured more to himself than to Phichit.

"Okay let's get you going otherwise Ciao Ciao will have a fit!" Yuuri let Phichit shepherd him from the room and wistfully hoped that Viktor would appreciate the sentiment when the night was over too.

 

* * *

 

Viktor had been to many banquets over the years. He had to say that one really was just like the next. Sponsors, press, coaches, fake a smile and a laugh. It was exhausting. Catching up with some of the other skaters was nice but too many viewed him as a rival, or rather an immovable object. One that was permanently lodged in first place. One that none of them had even come close to even touching. He saw the envy and the resentment. It was why there was a degree of distance between him and the other skaters. He didn't blame them for it. But sometimes he wished for people to see beyond the talent, medals and good looks. Sergei did he thought warmly but Sergei didn't understand skating. It would be nice to have someone who also shared the passion with him. Chris was probably the closest thing he had but even with Chris he remained somewhat reserved. Maybe because every now and then, he saw it too in Chris' eyes. The envy. The resentment. It was gone quickly but it hurt all the same. He didn't blame Chris either. He could only imagine the frustration of continually giving something your best but to then only ever come second. And the margin between them was always so wide.

Viktor glanced around taking in the sights of the banquet. He wished Sergei had stayed for it. They could have danced and chatted, and this evening wouldn't have to be so dreadfully dull. Unfortunately, Sergei had had business today in St Petersburg, so he had to take the early flight back. Smiling Viktor remembered warmly Sergei whispering words of love before boarding his plane.

"Mooning over your boyfriend? Disgusting."

Viktor glanced around and wasn't surprised to see Yuri Plisetsky who was looking at him with a distinctly annoyed expression. The boy didn't seem happy unless he was insulting someone. It had taken a month of getting to know the boy before he realised that Yuri was only prickly on the outside. Still he had a foul mouth despite being only fourteen.

"Love is fair and wondrous, it's no wonder your jealous Yura."

"Jealous, HA! Who'd be jealous of you, old man? Just don't let your canoodling go to your head! When I beat you, I want you clear-headed!"

"Love is the strongest power in the universe Yura, so you're gunna have to try really hard." Viktor throws a wink over his shoulder as he wanders over to Chris.

Yuri gags yelling after him, "That's gross. How can you say shit like that?"

Yakov heard the swear of course and shouts, "Yuri!" who immediately tries to slink low into the carpet as their coach marches over with a dark look.

Viktor giggles thinking it was lucky they had been speaking Russian as he continues making his way over to Chris. Chris spots him and hails him with a wave. Smiling Viktor hurries over. Clamping him on the shoulder Chris pulls him into a one-arm hug of sorts, “Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, one of these days I’ll knock you off that pedestal!” Viktor laughs, knowing Chris is good-natured about the competition but still serious. “My friend I’d love to see you try!”

Chris laughs. “Seriously though congratulations on your performance. It was stunning.” Startled Viktor looked at Chris, it was rare people complimented him genuinely. “Thank you Chris. I meant it too when I said I love your skating.”

Chris smiled softly, “It means a lot to hear you say that Viktor. But I suppose I have even less of a chance against the Living Legend now that he has found something to skate for…right?” Viktor could feel a blush creeping up on his face.

He glanced away, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Chris laughed again, enjoying himself. “Oh yes you do. That program was for Sergei wasn’t it? Before your programs were emotive but lacked…” he struggled to find a word to describe it.

Viktor didn’t need a word, he knew. They had simply lacked…something. But because he had ticked all the boxes it was hard to mark him down on something that couldn’t be named. The more he skated, the more that lack was distinguishable. It got bigger each year. Until he had met Sergei and then he had realised what he had been missing. Viktor sent an embarrassed look to Chris who let out another delighted laugh.

“Don’t worry  _mon cheri_  we all do it. You’re just really,  _really_ , late to the show. But it’s nice to see you happy. To see you skating happy.” Viktor smiled softly. He was skating happy, something that had been escaping him until a year ago. He hoped it continued too. Chris frowned at something over his shoulder. Viktor blinked and turned around to see the young Japanese skater staring at him unabashedly, with a champagne flute in hand. Viktor felt a little unnerved by the intensity of the stare, it went a bit beyond idolisation or resentment. The two most common feelings he usually drew from fellow skaters. He was jolted out of his ruminations when Chris suddenly piped up. “Yuuri, stop staring man and get over here! We won’t bite…much” Chris chuckled with the addition.

The poor boy looked like a deer caught in headlights when he heard Chris’ invitation. Viktor felt sorry him, it must be his first GPF banquet because he didn’t recognise the boy. He was still standing there fidgeting with his glass, glancing around nervously. Viktor almost went to say something to get the poor guy off the hook because he looked so momentously uncomfortable but then the other boy started moving towards him and Chris. It was like someone had him at gun-point though, his movements were stiff and awkward. He finally joined them, ducking his face in a shy manner. Viktor wondered if it was possible for someone to be both sheet white yet still blush, for this man was somehow managing it. It was kind of cute.

Chris was merciless, “Yuuri, how could you be so cold after all this time we’ve been together?”

The other skater blinked obviously not catching the innuendo, “We’ve probably been together a total of 9 days Chris, if you count this competition then the other one we...”

Viktor giggled.

The straight-forward answer made Chris’ out of control flirting seem even more so.

Chris gasped in mock hurt, “Yuuri how can whittle it down to something so base as days. I never you knew you were so cruel!”

The Japanese skater only smiled shyly. Viktor smirked and traded a look with the other skater but was surprised when he avoided eye-contact. Well he was shy…

“Viktor, you might not have met Yuuri since this is his first GPF, but we’ve competed several times before against each other,” Chris informed him, “Yuuri you, of course, know Viktor”.

Viktor smiled at the other skater, “It’s great to meet you. I hope to see you at future events.”

The Japanese skater was giving him another of those intense stares, “M-me too. I mean it’s an honour to meet you as well.”

Chris led the conversation around until they landed on the mutual ground of pets. They all had one they discovered although it seemed that Yuuri and him were dog people while Chris was a steadfast cat person. Yuuri while flushing furiously showed Viktor his dog pictures and softly murmuring that the cute toy poodle was called Vicchan. Viktor thought Vicchan was adorable like a puppy version of Makkachin. He showed Yuuri several photos of Makkachin in return. Yuuri awwed at all of them but became strangely stoic at the last one merely saying in a clipped voice that it was cute. Viktor took his phone back, confused it was just like all the other photos he mused only Sergei was present in this one laughing at Makka’s antics. He smiled, it was one of his favourite shots of them. Pocketing his phone, he realised it was just him and Yuuri left standing together. Yuuri looked strangely panicked at the situation. Looking at Viktor he explained that Chris had gone to talk to his coach. Viktor merely nodded, these things couldn’t be helped. He glanced over to Yuuri. The Japanese skater was a mystery wrapped in shyness, nerves and intensity. Viktor had the feeling Yuuri’s feelings towards him were more along the idolisation side. Maybe, he hoped, maybe he could make another friend. It would be nice to have someone beside Chris he thought. Before Viktor could make any attempt to continue their conversation Yuuri looked at him with that intense stare once again.

“Viktor, let’s dance.”

Viktor gaped at the shy skater wondering if he heard him right.

“Here? Now?”

Yuuri nodded and drained his champagne flute. Viktor frowned. How many of those had he had? Yuuri didn’t wait for an answer and grabbed Viktor by the wrist and led him to the dance floor. The dancefloor was mostly empty, but some couples were there slowly swaying to the music. Slow wasn’t what Yuuri had in mind though for he swung Viktor into the dancefloor and came in close grabbing his waist and then his hand. Viktor blinked and smiled as he was led into the tango. Yuuri obviously knew what he was doing. Viktor did to, he had taken numerous ballroom classes to compliment his skating. Some dance styles had been learned for a specific program. It was strange but as he and Yuuri swirled around the dancefloor creating their own moves, reading each other and switching dance styles Viktor felt oddly in sync with this man that he had never even met before tonight. Yuuri dipped him, laughing Viktor wonder why he had ever thought GPF banquets were boring. Staring up the Japanese skater he wished, he hoped they could be friends after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up having to split the banquet. (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ


	3. Let the Cat out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor dance  
> Yuuri tells Viktor the truth about Sergei  
> Viktor doesn't take it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's POV.  
> Sorry it's a little short

Yuuri knew it was a mistake but he was so nervous he didn’t think one glass of champagne would hurt and it would be enough to calm his nerves. But then he had another. And then another. And then he got forcibly invited into a conversation with Chris and the very man he was half-avoiding half-looking for –  _Viktor._

Yuuri hated himself but he temporarily forgot what he needed to tell Viktor. A combination of alcohol and finally getting the chance to talk to Viktor as an equal, as a friend, eclipsed everything from his mind. He barely even noticed when Chris slipped away to talk to his coach. A lifetime of idolisation will do that to you. But it all came screeching back to him when he was looking through Viktor’s pictures of Makkachin (although Yuuri already knew who Makka was of course thanks to his avid following of Viktor’s Insta but candids of his idol and his dog? No way was he turning those down) when he saw that photo of the slimebucket with the large poodle. Looking happy and carefree, like he wasn’t the scum that he was. Yuuri was barely able to speak past the fury that coated his vision and say the photo was cute. He knew that Viktor was giving him strange looks because before he had been practically cooing over the photos. Handing the phone back to Viktor who gazed fondly down at the still displayed picture of the slimebucket and Makka, Yuuri felt his heart wrench.

He didn’t want to do it. But he had too…

But he didn’t want this to end. He wanted to keep this Yuuri and Viktor time going just a little longer if possible. Before he had to shatter the illusion. Shatter Viktor. He didn’t know what drove him to say it. Yuuri blames it on the alcohol but at the same time doesn’t regret it.

“Viktor, let’s dance.”

He watched as Viktor’s eyes widened incredulously. “Here? Now?”

Yuuri nodded and, for some liquid courage, drained his glass of champagne. Viktor looked surprised at the invitation and Yuuri could see there was some curiosity. Banking on that Yuuri didn’t wait for an answer, didn’t wait for some explanation of why they shouldn’t, it would only make it awkward. He simply grabbed Viktor’s wrist and dragged him towards the dancefloor. He pulled Viktor out and in front of him and moved in to grab his waist, all while ignoring the stares that had started as soon as they walked onto the dancefloor. Yuuri didn’t know he was holding his breath until he felt Viktor’s hand come down on to his shoulder and his hand tighten on his. Glancing up he becomes breathless for Viktor was smiling down at him excitedly. Smiling back, Yuuri moved into the remembered steps of the tango. Ballet would always be a favourite of his but Yuuri loved dance in all its forms and had taken many classes of different styles. It was clear with the way Viktor moved that he was also not unfamiliar with ballroom dance.

Yuuri lost himself in the dance with Viktor, laughing as they both pulled bigger and better moves on each other yet never, for some strange unexplainable reason, falling out of step with each other. It was perfect and, in this precise moment, Yuuri wished that Viktor was his, not just for this dance but forever. Both him and Viktor wandered to the side of the dancefloor utterly exhausted. Yuuri could feel within himself that he was now truly sober too. He was grateful for that for he needed to do this clear headed.

Viktor smiled, “Thank you Yuuri, you’ve made this GPF banquet something memorable. I believe even little Yura is delighted despite losing that dance-off.”

Yuuri went cold. The time had come. “Don’t thank me please.”

Viktor tilted his head towards him, “Yuuri what’s wrong? You look like you want to cry”

Yuuri looked at Viktor imploringly, “Could I get a word in private. I need to tell you something Viktor.”

Viktor frowned, obviously confused but nodded and followed him as he led the way outside the banquet room.

The hall way and foyer were not places for this discussion Yuuri thought. Neither, he thought darkly, was a hotel room it sent the wrong message. But where…? He glanced around and then saw Viktor gesture him to a patio door. It was a balcony off the hallway, probably a smokers’ retreat in the day.

Viktor gave him an understanding look as he shut the door behind Yuuri. “You seemed serious about wanting some privacy. I’ve been here before, so I knew these balconies make a good escape. Most people don’t even realise you can go out onto them” Yuuri nodded. He sure hadn’t but that was beside the point, the balcony was private. Isolated. Yuuri glanced around and noted a stone bench at the far end of the small balcony. The two decorative bushes guarding the door had hidden it from view. He made to sit down and was joined by Viktor who seemed to know not to push. Yuuri wondered what Viktor thought he was going to say. Maybe confess? That’s what this situation would look like in his country.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri almost jumped at his name, his heart racing.

“You know if it’s too hard to say, you can always tell me another time…” Viktor told him kindly.

“NO!”

Viktor looked at him surprised.

“I have to tell you now Viktor. You’re leaving, and I should’ve told you earlier, but I didn’t know how to say it, but my only excuse is that I am a bit of a coward and I didn’t want you to hate me…”

“Yuuri that’s perfectly fine and understandable but I have to tell you…”

“Your boyfriend is a user and is cheating on you”  
“I have a boyfriend, so I can’t respond to your feelings”

Yuuri almost sighed in relief at getting it out. Then blinked when he realised that Viktor also said something at the same time. ‘ _I can’t respond to your feelings…_ ”so he did think Yuuri was confessing. It hadn’t been, yet the rejection still hurt. Yuuri slowly glanced up and sees Viktor’s stunned face.

“What did you say?” He breathed.

“Your boyfriend, the scu-Sergei, he is cheating on you and using you.”

“No, he isn’t! Why the fuck would you say that? What proof do you have?”

This is where it would get tough. Yuuri gave Viktor a long look. Viktor’s face was flushed with indignation and outrage.

Yuuri sighed, “After the GPF you went to a club called Rush with your boyfriend, right?”

Viktor’s eyes narrowed, “Yes, did you follow us?”

Yuuri merely continued in a deadpan voice, “I was there with my rinkmate celebrating my GPF too.”

“Like fourth place is something to celebrate.” Yuuri had been braced for it, but still hearing the harsh words from his idol of all people and after the fun they just had…It stung. Refusing to let Viktor see he hit a nerve he continued in the same expressionless voice.

“We were standing in line for drinks. My back was to the front of the line when I heard your name being said. I had to check so I turned around and sure enough it was you.” Yuuri forced himself to form the words “I wasn’t going to speak to you or anything. You were celebrating. I was celebrating. But then I heard your boyfriend.”

Viktor seemed sceptical, “What do mean you  _heard_  Sergei? I could barely hear him myself.”

Yuuri gave him a humourless smile, “Yeah well you weren’t plastered to his side with him practically breathing down your neck due to an overcrowded drinks line. Thanks to that I could hear every word he was saying. The words he wanted you to hear and the ones he obviously didn’t want you to hear”

For the first time Viktor looks uncertain, “What do you mean by that?” Yuuri wished desperately for a drink... or a sinkhole maybe.

“Remember when he said you're pretty fucking fantastic and that's not the only reason I'm still here” Viktor smiled nostalgically. What he really said was "Viktor you're pretty, famous and rich and that's the only reason I'm still here" then he changed it when you asked him what he said..."

As quickly as humanly possible Yuuri relayed everything else he had heard that night. And watched as the light dimmed from Viktor’s eyes.

Viktor glared at him, “Is that everything?”

Yuuri nodded feeling drained.

“Well obviously you’re mistaken. Sergei loves me and there is no way he would cheat me or use me in the way you are insinuating. So, what is this? A psychological warfare? Shouldn’t you have tried that before the GPF, not after? Maybe then you would’ve scored better than fourth. Still…probably wouldn’t have mattered with skating as bad as yours.” Yuuri just sat there numbly, taking the hits. He deserved them really.

“I don’t ever want to speak to you again Yuuri Katsuki so please don’t even try or I’ll ruin you,” Viktor left abruptly. His cold words lingering after him.

Only after he had gone for several minutes did Yuuri breath again and finally let the tears run down his face. Banquets sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo Viktor how could you?


	4. Straight from the Horse's Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris discovers Viktor's predicament via Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris' POV

Chris enjoyed banquets. He didn’t mind the repetition for he loved socialising with people who shared his passion for skating. Not to say that some of them could use a little…spice. So, he was delightfully surprised and all for the addition of Viktor and Yuuri’s tango and the subsequent dance-off for it had only livened up the rather mediocre mood that all banquets seemed to have. So, he might have dragged a few of the other skaters into impromptu dances of their own, stunning everyone. It was delicious and fun. Buoyed by the lift in atmosphere many people had starting drinking more, it had only led to more people showing off on the dance floor. With flexible and athletic skaters, it had become a rather challenging and awesome dance battle.

He had noticed Yuuri and Viktor slip out after the dance-off with the little tiger cub. He had put it down to a budding friendship. He had never seen Viktor warm up to anyone so quickly as he had to Yuuri. The way they had moved on the dancefloor, seemed almost like second nature like they had been dancing together for years. If he hadn’t known that Viktor was happily involved with someone he would have tried to set something up between him and Yuuri. Because they had looked right together, and he was pretty sure Yuuri was half-way in love already.

Chris wandered out of the banquet hall, wondering if he should call it a night or go back in. The banquet was winding up but there was still plenty of people around, dancing and drinking. It seems  _this_  banquet was going to be one for the books. He was still torn for although he loved a good party he was deathly tired, and he had a flight to catch tomorrow. Not a long one but still the whole travelling process is exhausting. Deciding on sleep he made his way down the hallway when he was almost bulldozed by someone rushing out of the patio door. He spun around irritated but became less so when it saw it was Viktor.

Smirking he called after the silver-haired man, “Viktor where did you and Yuuri disappear to? Hope you weren’t doing anything to make Sergei jealous.” 

Viktor turned around sharply at this, “What the fuck are you suggesting? That I would cheat on Sergei? With  _him?!”_

This acidic tone was not Viktor, neither was the fury on his face. It had Chris dropping his usual flirty persona, “I know you would never do that Viktor. Jeez, you know me. I was just joking.”

Viktor glared at him, “It was not fucking funny”

Chris raised his eyebrows at him, “What’s got you in a mood?”

Viktor’s gaze flickered to the patio doors that stood between them. Chris guessed something must’ve happened out there. With Yuuri. Huh, interesting. The only thing he could think of is that Yuuri might have been drunk enough to make a pass or confess to Viktor. But even then, he couldn’t see his friend handling that with anything but grace and good humour. And maybe some inappropriate bluntness. Viktor wasn’t always the smoothest operator. Poor Yuuri was probably crying his eyes out. Still it didn’t explain this temper that Viktor was in or his reaction to what was normal behaviour for Chris.

Viktor stared at Christ but didn’t answer. He had an expression that looked like he wanted to say something but, with one last glance at the patio, he stormed off while tossing, “None of your business,” over his shoulder.

Chris watched Viktor leave. He had never, ever seen his friend that upset. That angry. He made his way to the patio door and opened it.  Sochi was in winter at the moment and at this time of night it was beyond freezing. Rubbing his arms, he walked out onto the balcony. He spied Yuuri who was crying silently on the bench.

Chris hardly knew Yuuri but from what he’s gathered from their brief meetings is that the man is shy, awkward at socialising, and a generally nervous individual. It certainly doesn’t describe a top athlete. Yet every time he has watched Yuuri skate he always finds it hard to acknowledge that this is indeed the same person. For the person on the ice is different, more confident, more sure. Yes, his nerves do shine through, but he radiates another aura altogether. Chris wished he could comfort Yuuri, but he was Viktor’s friend first and he needed to know what happened.

“Yuuri,” he ventured softly. He sees the other skater jolt at hearing his name.

Slowly approaching the bench, he sits down, “Yuuri, what happened? Why was Viktor so upset?”

Yuuri looked up at Chris sadly. Then looked down again as if ashamed.

“I’m sorry Chris it’s all my fault.”

Chris frowned. “I’ll be the judge of that. But tell me what happened.”

Yuuri sighed sadly, “Well we went to the club Rush yesterday, my rinkmate and I, to celebrate the GPF.”

Chris quirked an eyebrow, “Oh we were there too.” But he was wondering what on earth this had to do with Viktor...

Yuuri nodded, “I know. When we were getting drinks we just happened to be standing behind Viktor and his boyfriend.”

Chris gestured for him to continue. 

“I had my back to them but me and the boyfriend were pretty much sandwiched together by the line. His mouth was practically next to my ear. So, I could hear everything he was saying.”

Yuuri’s mouth got thin. Chris didn’t like where this was going.

“I was going to tune it out. I didn’t want to hear lovey-dovey talk between him and Viktor or…you know…” a blush rode high on the Japanese man’s face. Chris grinned evilly, “I think the word you’re looking for is..." dropping his voice into a stage whisper "... _foreplay_ ”. Yuuri blushed harder. Chris laughed thinking it was adorable and was glad the teasing had achieved its purpose in temporarily lightening the mood.

Leaning back Chris sighed. “I’m guessing what was said was not foreplay?”

Yuuri shook his head. “It was worse. So much worse. The boyfriend, he would say something in a normal voice, but you know the club, you had to practically scream in someone’s ear to hear them, so Viktor didn’t hear it. But I did because I was right next to him, closer than even Viktor was.”

Yuuri seemed to take a breath, “Viktor you're pretty, famous and rich and that's the only reason I'm still here" 

Chris swore.

“It got worse because Viktor asked him what he said, and he would change it to something nice”

Chris felt cold fury boiling. “Yuuri do you remember anything else Sergei said?”

Yuuri gave him a strained smile. “I’m never going to forget. I’m always gunna hear it now”

“Tell me please”

Yuuri looked at him then seemed to find solace staring at the wall as he spoke.

“He said ‘ _Oh Viktor. You were so desperate to be loved you made it easy_ ’ And ‘ _It's lucky you're so busy skating otherwise me and Alexei wouldn't have time to fuck_ ’”

Chris didn’t feel the cold anymore. He felt hot and angry on behalf of his friend. This was going shatter Viktor.

“Yeah I was angry too. I was going to tell him off right then and there in the club.”

Chris smiled thinking about Sergei getting a shovel-talk from Yuuri. It was a nice.

“What stopped you?”

Yuuri looked embarrassed. “I spun around ready to explode and they had left with their drinks. I had forgotten we were in the drinks line. Then it felt weird to seek them out.”

Chris looked up at the sky musing, “It was probably for the best. I know from experience clubs are the worst places for scenes.”

“I realised this later too.”

There was a comfortable silence as both them absorbed what had happened.

“Chris,” Yuuri said in a small voice

“Yes Yuuri”

“I had to tell him. I am so sorry. But I didn’t know what else to do”

Chris pondered it for what does one do in this situation? He supposed they could just say it's not my relationship so not my problem. But this was a fellow skater…and a friend. And both deserved the truth. Sergei certainly doesn’t deserve them covering for him, even by omittance. Even if Viktor had been a stranger Chris thought he would have still told them. He knew he would have appreciated a heads up, no matter who it came from. Yuuri probably had had the same thoughts too.

Chris looked down at the other skater and felt his heart soften. The poor guy was wracking himself up with guilt over this. It was like he was the one cheating, not doing Viktor a solid. And Viktor had been cruel.

“I hope you know that whatever Viktor said to you afterwards was just him striking out. He’s likely angry, outraged, embarrassed but more importantly if I know Viktor, he’s scared.”

“Scared?”

“I hate to agree with what that shitbag says but Viktor was desperate for love because he was lonely. He’s been lonely for a long time Yuuri. But at the same time Viktor’s careful with who he trusts. He has had experience with users who want him for his name, his brand rather than him. But sometimes the need to connect overwhelms logic.” Chris shook his head, “the fact that Sergei, the shitbag, is just another user. I don’t know what it’s going to do him. Viktor was finally starting open up and then this happens. I fear it might crush him or send him back even deeper than where he was before.”

Yuuri gazed out over the balcony, looking up into the sky where snow had just started falling.  
“It’s different this time Chris. He has us. We won't let him fall.”

 “We’re in different countries Yuuri what are we supposed to do?”

Yuuri smiled surprising him for this one was genuine. “Make a Russian spy that’s what”

Chris sent him a bemused look, “You can’t mean…He totally won’t go for it.”

“Don’t worry he will,” Yuuri sounded quite certain.

“Well better you than me. He’s cute at a distance, but I have no desire to tango with the little Russian Punk.”

“Chris? Thanks for listening”

Chris smiled, “No thank  _you_  Yuuri. For being a generally decent human being.”

“Unlike the slimescumshit boyfriend you mean.” Yuuri flushed

Chris laughed, “Exactly. I think Sergei has got a new name though. Slimescumshit!”

Another silence descended briefly as they watched the snow. 

“Chris, are you cold?”

“I’m Swiss Yuuri but even so its fucking freezing. Ready to go back inside and call it a night?”

Yuuri nodded. He glanced towards the sky where the snow drifted down then followed him in.

They bid each other good night in the lobby for Yuuri had a request to make and one last pit stop. Chris wished him luck. The Ice Tiger was not an easy-going guy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 3 chapters in a row I''m on fire (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  
> enjoy!


	5. What the Eye doesn't See, the Heart doesn't Grieve Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets some bad news but doesn't believe it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV

As he and Yuuri stumbled to the side of the banquet Viktor thought that he had never had more fun at an official event. Smiling down at Yuuri, he hoped that he and the Japanese skater could get to know each other better.

Slightly out of breath he said to the other man, “Thank you Yuuri, you’ve made this GPF banquet something memorable. I believe even little Yura is delighted despite losing that dance-off.” Viktor really did feel grateful, more than he could say. Maybe now he could ask for Yuuri’s contact details…

Instead of looking happy, or Yuuri’s customary blush spreading across his face, his expression seemed to freeze. It became increasingly pained as he murmured, “Don’t thank me please.”

Viktor tilted his head towards him, “Yuuri what’s wrong? You look like you want to cry”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, almost desperately, “Could I get a word in private. I need to tell you something Viktor.”

Viktor frowned, wondering what had happened that could have Yuuri behaving so. He suddenly seemed distressed and anxious, but it really seemed important to him that he got whatever it was off his mind. Viktor nodded and they both headed out of the banquet hall. They reached the foyer and it became obvious that Yuuri was looking for somewhere to talk. Stepping outside of the banquet didn’t seem to be enough, he wanted a place where they would be undisturbed and unobserved. In that Viktor could help him for it was not his first time in Sochi, he knew that this hotel had balconies that were open to the public however most guests didn’t know they were available, so they went mostly unused. Viktor was curious what his new friend was so frantic to tell him but not enough to press him. Yuuri seemed to be the nervous type so it probably would not help things.

He opened a patio door that lead off the hallway and gestured Yuuri inside. Yuuri looked relieved and followed. He smiled at Yuuri as he shut the door after him, “You seemed serious about wanting some privacy. I’ve been here before, so I knew these balconies make a good escape. Most people don’t even realise you can go out onto them”

Yuuri merely nodded at this and seemed to be looking at everything but him. Viktor felt sympathy move through him. The poor man was winding himself up into a nervous wreck. He watched as Yuuri finally went to the lone bench on the small balcony and sat down. Viktor followed and again wondered what on earth Yuuri wanted to tell him, as he examined the skater sitting beside him. His attitude had changed so suddenly from happy and carefree to anxious and desperate. Viktor looked up at the night sky, pondering alternatives. If he were to hazard a guess he would probably say that Yuuri might be confessing to him. Viktor had been confessed to by many people, women, men, fans. It was always flattering, but it had decreased substantially since he had made his relationship with Sergei public. Viktor hoped it wasn’t so but didn’t see what else it could be. He was friends with some people who had confessed to him. However, he had a feeling this probably wouldn’t be the case with Yuuri. He hadn’t thought he was so intimidating but maybe to Yuuri he was. Or maybe it was the knowledge that he was going to be rejected any way. But it was still disheartening to see he drew such anxiety from the other skater. Viktor glanced over at Yuuri who seemed consumed by his own thoughts again.

Gently he addressed him, “Yuuri”

Yuuri almost jumped at his name, spinning around to face Viktor with eyes wide.

“You know if it’s too hard to say, you can always tell me another time…” Viktor told him kindly.

“NO!”

Viktor looked at him surprised. The exclamation so loud in comparison to their other conversation.

Yuuri nervously continued running his words together, “I have to tell you now Viktor. You’re leaving, and I should’ve told you earlier, but I didn’t know how to say it, but my only excuse is that I am a bit of a coward and I didn’t want you to hate me…”

Viktor smiled sadly, hearing his suspicions confirmed. A confession. He felt…disappointed. He didn’t want to lose Yuuri’s company, but he couldn’t blame Yuuri at the same time. Feelings were never convenient.  
  
He began tentatively “Yuuri that’s perfectly fine and understandable but I have to tell you…”

 “Your boyfriend is a user and is cheating on you”  
“I have a boyfriend, so I can’t respond to your feelings”

Viktor half-braces himself for the fallout from his words when he realises Yuuri said something at the same time too. It takes a beat, but he processes them and all the breath in his body leaves him. Shocked he turns to Yuuri and barely forms the question, “What did you say?”

Yuuri is looking at him now, guilty and sad but repeats it ruthlessly. “Your boyfriend, the scu-Sergei, he is cheating on you and using you.”

Outrage and anger runs through Viktor like a hot poker. “No, he isn’t! Why the fuck would you say that? What proof do you have?”

Yuuri gives Viktor a long look. Viktor’s vision is clouded red with rage, but he feels the disturbing tug of unease at Yuuri’s look. What did that mean? Why did he look so sad? Viktor felt overwhelmed with an incomprehensible stew of emotions each fighting to be heard and felt the most.

Yuuri sighs, “After the GPF you went to a club called Rush with your boyfriend, right?”

Viktor snaps to attention and his eyes narrow. Suspicion filled him, “Yes, did you follow us?”

Yuuri didn’t seem to think that merited an answer and merely continued, “I was there with my rinkmate celebrating my GPF too.”

“Like fourth place is something to celebrate.” It was out before Viktor could control the impulse. He regretted it because he was never intentionally cruel but at the same time didn’t. How dare this guy question Sergei’s integrity? What right does he have?

Viktor felt some vicious satisfaction when he saw Yuuri jolt at the jab. He shoved down the guilt. Despite the provocation Yuuri still continued his story in an annoyingly expressionless voice.

“We were standing in line for drinks. My back was to the front of the line when I heard your name being said. I had to check so I turned around and sure enough it was you. I wasn’t going to speak to you or anything. You were celebrating. I was celebrating. But then I heard your boyfriend.”

Viktor arched an eyebrow at this. He remembered the club, the pounding bass, the loud patrons. Sceptical he called Yuuri out on this. “What do mean you  _heard_  Sergei? I could barely hear him myself.”

Yuuri gave him a humourless smile, “Yeah well you weren’t plastered to his side with him practically breathing down your neck due to an overcrowded drinks line. Thanks to that I could hear every word he was saying. The words he wanted you to hear and the ones he obviously didn’t want you to hear”

Uncertainty moved through Viktor, clawing at his chest. “What do you mean by that?”

Yuuri broke his gaze for the first time since starting his story. He looked trapped. “Remember when he said you're pretty fucking fantastic and that's not the only reason I'm still here”

Viktor smiled nostalgically. Yes, he remembered, Sergei always made him feel wanted. Viktor was annoyed for he realised that if Yuuri had heard that then he had probably been where he said he was.

Yuuri was looking determinedly at the sky as he continued, “Well what he really said was ‘Viktor you're pretty, famous and rich and that's the only reason I'm still here’ then he changed it when you asked him what he said.”

Deny it, Viktor thought deny it! He went to do so, opening his mouth with the anger building but then he recalled Sergei at the club. Sergei mouthing words he couldn’t hear. Then telling him something pretty and exactly what he wanted to hear in a louder voice.

Viktor only half-listened as Yuuri related the other instances. Something like white noise had descended over his senses. He heard Yuuri, but he didn’t want to. He caught a name Alexei and a few other things. No, he didn’t want to think about this at all. Why was Yuuri telling him this? Looking up he glared at the man who had finally finished it seemed.

“Is that everything?” he demanded.

Yuuri nodded, looking guilty and sorry again.

But Viktor didn’t see this. He was angry. He was mad. He was hurt. “Well obviously you’re mistaken. Sergei loves me and there is no way he would cheat me or use me in the way you are insinuating. So, what is this? A psychological warfare? Shouldn’t you have tried that  _before_  the GPF, not after? Maybe then you would’ve scored better than fourth. Still…probably wouldn’t have mattered with skating as bad as yours.”

Yuuri just sat there. This just made Viktor angrier. Fight back. Yell at him. Insult him. Do something!

“I don’t ever want to speak to you again Yuuri Katsuki so please don’t even try or I’ll ruin you,” Viktor declared dramatically.

Rushing out of the patio doors he practically knocked over Chris who was passing by in the hallway. Viktor barely spared him a glance, not in the mood for him at moment.

“Viktor where did you and Yuuri disappear to? Hope you weren’t doing anything to make Sergei jealous.” Chris called after him with a smirk in his voice

Viktor turned around sharply at this “What the fuck are you suggesting? That I would cheat on Sergei? With  _him?!”_

Chris’ dropped his usual flirty persona when confronted by the heat of Viktor’s temper. Seriously he said, “I know you would never do that Viktor. Jeez, you know me. I was just joking.”

Viktor glared at him, “It was not fucking funny”

Chris raised his eyebrows at him, “What’s got you in a mood?”

Viktor’s gaze flickered to the patio doors that stood between them. He wasn’t ready to talk about this with Chris. He didn’t know what was fact or fiction. And Sergei was his boyfriend. He wasn’t going to listen to some person he only just met. No matter how much he liked the guy.  _Had liked_ the guy. Past tense. Still it was tempting to spill everything to Chris. No, he needed to figure things out with Sergei. Spinning on his heel while throwing, “None of your business,” over his shoulder at Chris he stormed off. He could feel Chris’ curious gaze on him as he stalked off down the corridor. Darkly he wondered why he had ever thought banquets could be enjoyable? Banquets sucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's in denial and hurting.  
> Feel for him. (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ


	6. На воре и шапка горит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV  
> Viktor begins to get suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal translation of title: “The thief has a burning hat.”  
> What it means: “He has an uneasy conscience that betrays itself.”  
> I thought it might be fun to add a Russian idiom in as well.  
> *I do not speak Russian so it might not be perfect

Viktor arrived back in St Petersburg mentally and physically exhausted. Usually the plane ride was a chance to destress, look over his routine thanks to diligent fan uploads and contemplate future routines.  He didn’t do any of those for he spent the whole time thinking about what Yuuri had told him. He didn’t believe it. But then what motivation would Yuuri have to lie? Maybe he was like Viktor’s fans who wanted him to remain single… As if he were a god, that should remain untouchable and unattainable not a human being with wants and needs. Viktor had been plagued with thoughts like this the whole trip swaying between believing Yuuri and forgetting the whole incident had ever happened. But even if he took Yuuri’s word as gospel, how did he even begin to explain that to Sergei? What did he even say to Sergei? Did he mention this? Viktor frowned at this thought. No, he wasn’t going to, it was too awkward to explain plus it was all merely hearsay at the moment. There was no evidence, no proof.

Viktor felt better now that he had made the decision. But he never voiced the next thought though… not even in his own mind.

_What if I find proof? What then?_

He entered his apartment in St Petersburg and was greeted by Makkachin who jumped up onto his shoulders. Laughing as he dropped his suitcase, Viktor cuddled his dog finding comfort in the soft fur. Pushing Makkachin down he wandered over to the table where there was a bouquet of roses and a note. A warm feeling spread as he gazed at the flowers, Viktor reached for the folded note that had his name written on it in Sergei’s bold handwriting.

_\- Viktor -_

_I thought you would like to see Makkachin as soon as you got home so I dropped him off._

_I’m sorry I can’t be there to greet you_

_Hopefully the sight of these blooms will bring a smile to your face until I can_

_Congratulations on your gold! We’ll celebrate soon!_

_Love_

_Your Sergei_

_OXOX_

Viktor traced that last three lines with a whimsical smile. It was so Sergei, the thoughtful gesture of bringing Makkachin, the dash of the romantic with the roses and the soppy card. Suddenly all his doubts about Sergei seemed ridiculous. He said it right, here didn’t he? Exactly how he felt about him. Shaking his head at his folly Viktor felt determined to remove Sochi and Yuuri Katsuki from his mind.

 

* * *

 

It was the day after he had got back from the GPF and Viktor was lazing around at home having been given the day off training. Yakov had ominously promised him over the phone though that he would be working him to the bone until Worlds so rest up while he can. Viktor didn’t mind but he had wished it was a weekend so that Sergei could have spent the day with him. He had had to settle for exchanging text messages with the man throughout the day as they ironed out their plans for dinner.

Sergei arrived a little after five, letting himself in with his key. Makkachin greeted him with his usual bounding leaps which Sergei laughed. He turned to Viktor who felt suddenly shy and unsure smiling uncertainly back, he cursed Yuuri from afar for it was no doubt that conversation making him so.

Sergei continued smiling but tilted his head a little inquisitively. “Hey? Not gunna greet your boyfriend?”

Viktor looked at the other man, searching his face. He didn’t see it. No, the man Yuuri described wasn’t this person.

“Viktor.”

Viktor blinked as he felt himself being tugged closer and he looked into Sergei’s eyes.

Sergei arched a brow, still smiling. “You with me?”

Viktor smiled softly back, “Yes sorry I just…missed you.”

Sergei placed a soft kiss to his lips. “Me too babe, me too,” He glanced over to Viktor’s trophy case and nodded. “Congratulations”

Viktor shook his head. “You’ve already congratulated me Sergei”

Sergei smiled. “It’s different this time. I saw you do it and it was amazing. Even streaming it live didn’t do you justice.”

Viktor blushed. “You really think so?”

Sergei poked him causing Viktor to laugh, “I know so”

“We should get to dinner…” Viktor said hesitantly, reluctant to disengage from Sergei’s arms.

Sergei sighed, “You’re right” loosening his hold he allowed Viktor to step away and grab his coat. Bidding Makkachin a cheerful farewell, they strolled out onto the streets hand in hand.

They had decided to go to a favourite restaurant of theirs, it was only several blocks away and always delivered on the food. Being regulars also helped since the staff always gave them their favourite table near the window.

Viktor was enjoying himself. They had filled themselves up on good food and wine and Sergei was now trying to convince Viktor to indulge in dessert with him. Viktor allowed himself to be convinced. However, he swore to himself that he would be ‘working himself to the bones’ as Yakov put it tomorrow to work off this extra chocolate pudding. Viktor moaned when he took a bite.

Sergei chuckled, “Worth it?”

Viktor nodded vigorously as he dug in his spoon for another.

Sergei moved to grasp Viktor’s hand. Viktor felt the happiness spread in his chest as he entwined his fingers with Sergei’s.

Sergei seemed about to something when his phone lit up, signalling an incoming call.

Viktor glanced at the Caller ID but didn’t recognise it. It must be one of his business associates. Viktor had met some of them. The ones that Sergei was obviously close too, but he mentioned names every now and then that he hadn’t met.

Sergei quickly picked the phone up and glanced at Viktor apologetically. “I have to take this sorry”

Viktor shrugged in a what-can-you-do-about-it way

Smiling at his understanding Sergei answered the phone with a frown in his voice as he got up to leave for more privacy. “Alexei I’m having dinner with my boyfriend couldn’t this wait…

Viktor didn’t hear the rest as Sergei wandered out of earshot. He continued enjoying the chocolate pudding and idly wondering if he should order a coffee or something. When he remembered.

 _Alexei_  

_He **had** heard that name before…_

But where? Frowning he didn’t remember meeting the man but he could have. According to Yura he was notoriously forgetful. To the point where it was almost rude. So, it was possible. But that wasn’t it. It was something else.

Viktor suddenly felt his heart freeze as the words came back to him.

_Yuuri…_

_That’s where he’d heard it. That’s who Sergei is sleeping with according to Yuuri's tale._

_That’s who he is cheating on me with._

Viktor felt sick. The chocolate pudding suddenly tasted like ash. He felt so confused and lost. He didn’t know what was real anymore. Was this Alexei appearing just a coincidence or was it exactly how Yuuri had described it? He wanted to grab Sergei and demand the truth. But he was afraid. Besides if it all was just a cruel joke what then? Did he ruin what they had because he didn’t trust Sergei all based on the words from a practical stranger?

Viktor was so consumed in his thoughts he didn’t hear Sergei resume his seat again.

There was a touch on his hand, “Viktor?”

Viktor jolted, startled from his thoughts.

Sergei looked at him, concern shining in his eyes. “Are you all right? You’ve been kind of…distracted.”

Viktor desperately wanted to ask and then have Sergei laugh and tell him he was being silly. To put these silly fears to rest but what if it was true? Scared, Viktor put on a brave face and lied (sort of), “Well to be honest something happened at the banquet. One of the skaters he said something to me that sort of got to me. It’s a little embarrassing. I’m used to brushing off comments from the public, the press and even fellow skaters but…for some reason this one got to me. Maybe because I thought we could be friends then he went and said something like that.”

Sergei was looking at him sadly, “Oh Viktor I’m sorry to hear that. Especially when it seems you were trying to be friendly to this guy.”

Viktor nodded looking down.

“Well did you put this guy in his place? You are Viktor Nikiforov,” Sergei added with a grin.

“You could say that,” He murmured. He thought back now on what he had said to Yuuri. He had been cruel he realised, now that the fog of outrage and anger weren’t there. Looking back in hindsight he hadn’t detected any malice in Yuuri. It had seemed genuine, a warning from skater to skater and maybe friend to friend.

Remembering the contents of that 'warning' brought Viktor back to the present and his eyes flickered up to Sergei. Causally, he hoped, he asked, “What about your phone call? Nothing wrong I hope?”

Sergei looked away, “Oh about that Viktor...”

Viktor’s stomach clenched. What…no way-

“It looks like I’m going to have to go on a business trip to Moscow. That call was because one of the original people going is sick,” Sergei shook his head in frustration, “Lost their bloody voice so they can’t do the presentation. So, I’m being hauled down.”

“Oh,” Viktor breathed out trying to make it less obvious that he just had a minor heart attack.

Sergei continued, “I’m sorry babe but I can’t say no. There’s literally no one else they can ask. I know the timing sucks though. You just got back, and we were hoping for a little more time together before your Worlds thing”

Viktor tightened his grasped on the other man’s hand and patted it with his other. “It’s okay really. I understand more than anyone. Although I will admit I’m a little disappointed.”

Sergei found Viktor’s hand with his other hand and held that tightly, “I know, I know. Me too. But it’s only a week.”

Viktor let out a sigh, “That’s still seven days Sergei”

Sergei laughed

Viktor looked around “I suppose we should get the check since you probably need to pack”

Sergei sent him a grateful look, “Thanks babe”

 

* * *

 

After some kisses and cuddling Sergei departed to pack for Moscow. After shutting the door Viktor glanced around at his empty apartment. His gaze landed on the flowers that Sergei had left there. He traced the petals of them, eyes soft.

_Alexei_

That fucking name.

Viktor didn’t know what drove him to do it. Maybe it was the uncertainty of the whole situation. Maybe it was the appearance of that name so soon after Yuuri mentioned it. But he whipped his laptop out and promptly booked a flight to Moscow for that weekend.

Looking out the window pensively, “I guess we’ll see who’s the fool now,” he whispered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I ended up doing idioms for chapter titles but i like themed chapter names  
> the first title fit the chapter so well I ended up keeping that trend ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Plus the russian one fits - this- chapter so well right?


	7. A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is conscripted into Yuuri & Chris' intercontinental effort to keep an eye on Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's POV  
> I added social media to this!  
> Hope it looks okay!

Only two people in the world could get Yuri Plisetsky to do something he didn’t want to do. There was his grandfather who could ask Yuri to skate in a skirt and he would do so… but he would never ask such a thing. But still. And then there was Yakov Feltsman who Yuri reserved a hefty amount of respect for. Although he bucked at the reins a bit when push came to shove he listened to Yakov. But now it seems there’s a third person. A dark horse. That’s how Yuri found himself on the plane back to St Petersburg staring at his phone feeling embarrassed and mortified for both the numbers for one Yuuri Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti were now residing in his phone. And he had no idea how it had happened.

He remembers opening his door to the other Yuuri. He had wanted to punch him. What the hell’s he doing knocking on his door now? The banquet’s over. The next thing he knows Yuuri is demanding that as compensation for losing the dance-off he must give him his number. Yuri had been flabbergasted by the request. He hadn’t reacted fast enough for Yuuri then had snatched his phone from his hand and started putting in the contacts. He instantly started raging at the Japanese skater but by then he was already handing it back and telling him stuff about Viktor. How Viktor’s boyfriend was cheating on him. Oh man. That majorly sucked. And they were counting on him to watch over Viktor in their stead and send regular reports. Yuri had sputtered at this. Him? Watch over that old man? Why should he? Yuuri had pointed out that heartbreak was never good for skaters, did he really want to beat Viktor like that? All sad and depressed? Yuri had considered this. A gold was nice. But beating Viktor Nikiforov at the top of his game was better. He had said as much to the Japanese skater who had nodded in agreement. So, they can count on him for regular reports of Viktor then?

And he had _agreed_.

He hadn’t seen the trap until he was on the plane. Annoyed at the realisation that that pig of a skater had pulled a fast one on him Yuri had pulled out his phone to delete the numbers. He was about to when he had heard a sigh. Viktor’s sigh. Yuri glanced down the row at Viktor expecting to see him reviewing his videos with a notepad full of squiggles. It had always seemed strange to Yuri how his notepads were always so full when Viktor’s skating could be defined as close to perfect. Obviously, the skater still saw flaws. Maybe that’s why he continued to win. Because he never settled. However, this time a different sight greeted Yuri. Viktor looked like shit. You would only be able tell if you knew him. But he had bags under his eyes that concealer didn’t successfully cover. His hair wasn’t picture perfect, and it always fucking was, it was disgusting the amount of primping he did. His expression was strained and worried. There were no notepads in sight. Yuri felt uneasy, Viktor was usually unshakeable. Thinking to test the water he threw Viktor an easy one, “Enjoy the gold while you still can coz I’m coming to take it, old man”

Viktor barely glanced at him, “Oh sure Yura, try your best”

Yuri’s eyes widened, no come back? He poked harder, “I will of course. Soon I’ll be the one looking down at you from the podium!”

“Silver’s not so bad I guess”

Yuri gaped at him. Who was this impostor? The Japanese Yuuri was right, beating Viktor like this wouldn’t be a victory. It would suck. Throwing his complimentary peanuts at Viktor he hissed, “You’re pathetic. You’re lame. And soon you’re going to be history, Nikiforov.”

Viktor just hummed a distracted sound and proceeded to stare out the window. Yuri looked down at the phone in his hand that had Yuuri’s contact details open. Smirking he changed that and then sent out a message. No way was he handling this alone. It can be those two idiots’ problem as well.

_To: **свинья yuuri;**   **disgusting swissman**_

**_yuri:_ ** _On the plane now and Viktor’s not reviewing his skates. He always reviews his skates. He’s acting weird. What did you do to him Katsuki?_

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _I just told him the truth._

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _He needed to know. Better sooner than later_

 **_yuri:_ ** _can’t I just find this bastard and beat him up and make him break it off?_

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _∑(;°Д°)NO! You don’t know anything…remember?_

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _Viktor’s the one who has to make that call okay? btw Yuuri how did you do that? My smileys are all sideways :/_

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _oh this_ _（_ _⌒▽⌒_ _)_ _ゞ_ _their called kaomoji. Japanese emoticons basically I think you can get apps with them? The Japanese keyboard also has them._

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _(*⌒▽⌒*)θ_ _～♪_ _I think I_ _’_ _m in love. These things are so expressive._

 **_yuri:_ ** _ergh would you guys calm down with the texting or I’m leaving the group besides the tiger emoji is the best. End of story._

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _(=_ _ↀ_ _ω_ _ↀ_ _=)_ _✧_

Getting off the plane Yuri was filled with a sudden desire to explore and subsequently use cat kaomojis. Apparently, there were lot he discovered. Japan was a surprisingly awesome country he thought devoting more than one emoji to cats. Not weird face ones either, but cute ones.

 

* * *

 

Yuri didn’t see Viktor for a day. They both left the airport exhausted and were told the next day would be a free day to get their bearings. Yuri felt wary for Viktor was probably seeing his boyfriend either when he got home or, most likely, the next day. He didn’t want to think about what might happen, but the worry slipped in a time or two during his own rest day. It pissed Yuri off, why did Viktor’s problems have to affect him on his rest day?! If they hurried and broke up, then he wouldn’t have to worry, and this subterfuge wouldn’t be necessary. It was so frustrating. He skimmed Instagram as a way to relax but a post came onto his dash that almost made him want to throw his phone.

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

_[ image ]_

 

❤ 7,343 likes

 **v-nikiforov**  my boyfriend @sergei_belkin is the sweetest #bouquetofroses #lifeandlove

 **christophe-gc**  such a romantic gesture （*’∀’人）♥

 **quads4life**  get me a guy like that sighs

 **sk8ter_girl**  you two are such a cute couple oxox

 

 

_To: **свинья yuuri; disgusting swissman**_

**_Yuri:_** _what the hell you traitor! Don’t comment on the Instagram post about the scumbag (_ _ꐦ_ _ಠ_ _皿_ _ಠ_ _)_

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _it would look weird. I’ve commented on everything else he posted. besides I only stated a fact – it is a romantic gesture._

 **_Yuri_ ** _: It still feels wrong._

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _trust me little Yuri there’s nothing right about this situation (_ _๑_ _ò_ _︵_ _ò_ _๑_ _)_

 **_Yuri:_ ** _DON’T CALL ME LITTLE!!! ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐ ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐ ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐_

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _I see you guys found the kaomoji to your liking (*≧▽≦)_ _ﾉｼ_ _)) what happened btw?_

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _omg yuuri you need to use your Instagram._

 **_Yuri:_ ** _yeah dude. Viktor’s always on social media. You’re gunna miss things._

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _…well I have one, but I don’t use it much._

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _well start! not only to capitalise on your image as a skater but also to stalk Viktor._

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _oh, I see the post. That’s sad. Are you sure you should’ve commented Chris?_

 **_Yuri:_ ** _That’s what I said!_

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _look I see your point. Don’t get me wrong I’m feeling conflicted too. But I feel my silence will look even worse than wateva nonsense I write. It might look like I’m taking Yuuri’s side over Viktor’s. Plus remember this is social media, everyone will see it. So, some idiot fan will notice if I suddenly don’t comment on Viktor’s pictures and comment on it._

 **_Yuri:_ ** _shit. That’s true. They always notice too. I changed concealer colours and they knew. ((_ _ﾟ□ﾟ_ _;))_

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _〣_ _(_ _ºΔº_ _)_ _〣_ _that_ _’_ _s_ _…_ _intense_

 **_yuri:_ ** _intense. Yeah that’s my Angels._

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _this is a complicated situation, but I think you did the right thing Chris. I’m sorry I questioned you. I was thinking about that slimescumshit not about Viktor and it should be the other way around._

 **_Yuri:_ ** _I’m not apologising. I don’t agree with it. It’s still lying._

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _don’t worry yuuri we can only do our best in this complicated situation. we’re all entitled to our opinions little yuri ¯\\_(⌣̯̀⌣́)_/¯_

 **_Yuri:_ ** _CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I’M SCALING THE ALPS AND KNOCKING ALL THE STUFFING FROM YOUR DISGUSTING SWISS ARSE._

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _*gasp* yuri you think about my arse (_ _。・艸_ _-_ _。_ _)-_ _☆_ _sorry but it_ _’_ _s taken (_ _∗´_ _꒳_ _`)_

 ** _yuri:_** _die!_ _ヾ_ _(_ _▼_ _皿_ _▼_ _ﾒ_ _)_ _┌θ_ _☆_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _□_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _ﾟ_ _ﾟ_

 

* * *

 

Yuri didn’t want to admit to taking his role as a double agent seriously (but it was kind of cool when put like that) but he kept a more vigilant eye on Viktor over the next few days of training. The old guy was definitely distracted about something. He barely even reacted when Yakov scolded him, usually there was a flippant laugh and that disgusting wink tossed in but now not even that. Yuri thought that even Yakov was feeling a little disconcerted, but Viktor was still there training, he was just less…Viktor. It was pathetic. Yuri’s expression morphed into a scowl as he watched the silver-haired man glide around the rink. Usually he would be experimenting at this time, trialling new music and routines. But this time he was practising the same old shit. If Yuri saw that sappy Stay Close to Me routine one more time he swore he was going to throw his knife shoes at Viktor. Fine he might not be as bad as Georgi who was declaring his death basically since Anya the ice dancer had dumped him. It was almost worse because it was just small things, like Viktor being quiet and subdue. It made it creepy. It set Yuri’s teeth on edge and made him want to plant a foot in Viktor’s backside.

He wondered sometimes would he have noticed this behaviour of Viktor’s without the other guys pointing it out. But when he got another half-arsed response from his numerous attacks (just coz he was moping doesn’t mean he was going to go easy on the guy, plus like Chris said it would be weird) Yuri knew that he would never have missed it. He may not be the best judge of character, but he knew Viktor  _liked_  bantering with him, well at least it seemed like he did. Knowing that he would’ve eventually realised that Viktor was in rough shape, it made him grateful that he had someone to talk to about it. Not that he would ever admit that to Yuuri and Chris in a million years.

 

* * *

 

Friday rolled around, and all the Russian skaters were happy because Saturday meant the morning off. Viktor seemed even worse today but in a different way. It had Yuri narrowing his eyes and snapping at him, “You’re off today Grey. It’s fucking pathetic.” The grey hair thing never failed to get a rise.

“It’s not grey its platinum Yuri I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that!” Viktor corrected him hotly. Yuri felt smug and a little better at the immediate response, so Viktor wasn’t too far gone. “I just have a lot on my mind…”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, old man but it looks grey to me.” Yuri almost laughed in delight when he saw Viktor rub his hair but maintained his usual demeanour, “I don’t care what’s on your mind and I really don’t fucking want to but get it out of it coz your embarrassing yourself”

“Aw Yuri, I didn’t know you cared”

Yuri glared, “I don’t but I want to beat you when you’re Viktor Nikiforov: Living Legend not this moping illusion of him.”

He skated away but he saw that his words had hit a nerve for Viktor’s face had gone strangely blank, a far cry from his animated persona. Yuri didn’t approach Viktor the rest of the day and focused on his own skating. He kept a peripheral eye on the guy who, it seemed, was applying himself a little more today. It wasn’t until the end of the day that Yuri felt the thread of unease again.

“Rushing home to play smooching face Viktor? Lame.” Yuri sneered. “Before you went to the dark side you used to put hours and hours in”

“Sergei isn’t here, he’s in Moscow for work. And maybe I am getting a bit old.” He lamented dramatically

Yuri scowled, “Why the rush if your stupid boyfriend isn’t home? You can help me work on my quads.”

“No rush but I’m done for the day. I’ll see you next week.”

Yuri’s gaze narrowed, “You mean tomorrow right?”

“Right tomorrow is next week  _da_?” Viktor breezed out.

No, it’s not Yuri thinks, its fucking Saturday. Not a Sunday or arguably a Monday that could said is the start of the proverbial week. Yuri skates closer to the boards to listen in on Viktor’s conversation to Mila and Georgi. Again, he is vague and noncommittal about seeing them tomorrow. He never actually says the words. Yuri knows that Viktor’s impulsive and spontaneous, but he wouldn’t. Would he? Then again maybe he would if he thinks he’s going to catch a cheating boyfriend in the act. Looks like this is a job for Russian Spy Yuri (damn that sounds cool, maybe he should have an alias too? Or a codename? That would be awesome).

 

_To: **свинья yuuri; disgusting swissman**_

**_Yuri:_ ** _I think the old man’s up to something but I’m not sure. Gunna investigate. I’ll let u no_

 ** _disgusting swissman:_** _up to something (_ _⁎_ _❛_ _꒩_ _ુ_ _❛⁎_ _) naughty boy Viktor_

 **_Yuri_ ** _: you’re so gross. g2g and follow him._

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _be careful yuri!_

 

Yuri doesn’t go in blindly and simply stakeout Viktor’s by staying up half the night. He researches how many flights are leaving for Moscow (coz that’s what a spy would do). There’s one late tonight and one really early and one late Saturday morning. If Viktor isn’t leaving tonight Yuri places his money on the early morning one. He parks himself at the restaurant that has a direct line of sight to Viktor’s building entrance. He eats dinner there and watches the entrance like a cat at a mouse hole. A little after 10pm his patience is rewarded for guess who comes striding out purposefully from that very entrance with a wheelie suitcase. Bloody Viktor. The dumbass. He watches as the idiot gets in the taxi he flagged down. No Makkachin either. Poor thing. Yuri makes a mental note to stop by and make sure the dog’s okay. It’s not it’s fault that it’s master is a romantic dim-witted loser.

 

_To: **свинья yuuri; disgusting swissman**_

**_Yuri:_ ** _I was right. The man is insane. He’s going to Moscow where the boyfriend is on business. Knowing Viktor, he has not called ahead._

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _Viktor does love surprises. But I don’t know if he is going to like this one…_

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _Do you think he might be going because he suspects?_

 **_disgusting swissman_ ** _: Possibly._

 **_Yuri:_ ** _He was super distracted all week it was embarrassing to be on the ice with him. He suspects._

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _I think so too. Viktor loves skating. He wouldn’t ditch for a simple romantic getaway._

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _what do we do if/when he finds out?_

 **_Yuri:_ ** _well I can’t exactly go to Moscow. Yakov is already gunna have a fit over Viktor._

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _oh no of course not_

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _Viktor’s a big boy. He’s going to have find out and live with it. But like you said Yuuri we’ll be there for him when he does._

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _（_ _*_ _＾_ _ω_ _＾）人（＾_ _ω_ _＾_ _*_ _）_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I captured Yuri okay. He is super cool. I love aggro characters like him but it was actually hard to write him. To strike that balance between aggro and caring. Maybe because aggro characters are the polar opposite to my personality...haha


	8. Cheaters Never Win & Winners Never Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds out the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakov’s POV  
> Viktor's POV  
> Here it is guys. The scene we've all been waiting for. I hope I did it justice!  
> Enjoy!

Nobody would describe Yakov Feltsman as a patient man. He was one of the most exalted figure skating coaches in the world and that meant no waiting, it meant pushing and pushing hard to make students rise to their full potential, to perform well, and maybe even win gold. Yakov knew himself, he was brusque, he was hot-tempered, he was unyielding. Well he was Russian  _da?_  Coaching was always full of challenges and he viewed every student he had with a sort of gruff fondness. But Viktor. Viktor was in a category of his own.

Yakov had admitted to himself, after a few drinks when he got particularly melancholy, that Viktor was probably the closest thing he would ever have to a son. It didn’t change his attitude towards the boy. He wondered often if parents felt this way about their children too; a mix of exasperation, pride, concern, fondness, and frustration. It was a heady concoction that often left him sputtering and yelling at Viktor after he had pulled another one of his stunts and only to be then dismissed with a laugh. Yakov knew that Viktor listened to him, but he was like a kite with the string cut loose. Free and uncaring. Yakov, to him, was like those textbooks students bought that they only used every now and then. A reference. A dependable guide. That Viktor would touch base with just to check he had things right and then he would be off flying again. Yakov didn’t mind, he always encouraged independence in students but as the years had worn on he had seen that light, that  _joie de vivre_  that was essentially Viktor slowly ebb from his student. He had realised that maybe he had left Viktor too much to his own devices. For even skating no longer seemed to bring him joy, it seemed like a duty. That had left Yakov staring at his student in sadness as he swirled around the rink. He didn’t know what he could do for the boy to give him that passion back. That light. He couldn’t even reprimand him because Viktor kept winning and maybe that was the saddest thing of all.

Things had gotten better over the past year but Yakov noticed that Viktor seemed uncertain in this new happiness. He probably didn’t realise how much he revealed of himself in his routines especially now that he was putting more of his soul into them. Viktor had thought the routine was a romantic declaration however Yakov had watched it and had seen it for what it was. A silent plea. A lonely hand reaching out unsure if it will still be accepted or rejected.

Just because he sympathised with Viktor, did not change the fact that the boy tested him. Yakov was not a patient man. So, when it was almost 45 minutes past the time all the skaters were due on rink for afternoon practice he was ready to explode. Viktor was not answering phone-calls, texts, and none of the other skaters knew why he was ditching. At least none game enough to tell him.

Viktor, he vowed, was a dead man walking as he slammed into his office. He didn’t notice that Yuri was unusually quiet about the whole ordeal and seemed to be spending most of his rant on the phone texting.

 

* * *

 

_From: **Angry kitten**_

_You’re in deep shit old man. Yakov’s gunna murder you. For reals this time._

 

Viktor chuckled at the text from Yuri. He had expected no less but still he felt guilty about skipping practice. Although he imagined that it wouldn’t have gone too well, not with his mind so preoccupied. He grimaced at the thought of trying to skate like this, all tied up and unsure. No, that was just asking for an injury. Sighing he put his phone away and glanced around nervously. He was having a late lunch in Moscow. Alone. Despite having arrived the night before. He didn’t know why he hadn’t contacted Sergei yet. If Viktor was honest he knew why he hadn’t, but he didn’t really want to dwell on it. He knew what hotel Sergei was likely staying in and, yet he was still here.

He sighed. His heart felt fragile. His stomach was doing flips. He felt cold all over. It was time.

He made his way to the hotel that was several blocks over from the plaza he was in. Every step felt heavy. Every noise seemed louder.

He entered the lobby and decided to sit at the bar. It had a good vantage point of the entrance. Thank god, he was in disguise. What if a fan had noticed him? How humiliating.

He nursed a wine at the bar for a good hour. Reading and watching. The bartender asked if he was expecting someone. It almost made Viktor break out into hysterical laughter. Yes, he was so that could see if they were cheating on him. He merely shook his head. The bartender looked at the wine and nodded with understanding in his eyes, “One of those days huh?”

“One of those days,” he agreed.

Thankfully the bartender seemed to realise from their brief interaction that he did not want to talk. 2 hours passed, and Viktor was starting to feel foolish. He should leave. This was stupid. This was mortifying. This whole situation was just ridiculous. It belonged in a movie not his life. He should leave and put this trip and Yuuri and everything out of his mind. It was a mistake. Viktor left money on the bar for his drinks with a generous tip and made hastily for the exit of the lobby. The fates must hate him, the universe must hate him, for then out of the blue Sergei breezed in.

And he was not alone.

Sergei had his arm around this other man’s waist and they were laughing. Sergei murmured something to the other man causing him to chuckle. They don’t even notice him as they headed straight for the elevator.

Viktor felt the air leave his body. The large lobby felt small and the walls felt like they were closing in on him. He didn't even think when he headed to the elevator. He knew what number room the business suite is. Plus, he had called the reception to double check what room Sergei was in. The doors opened on the 5th floor.

And he saw them.

A tangle of limbs pressed up against the door of the room. The quietness of the hallway made it possible for him to hear them.

There’s a husky laugh with Sergei’s name mixed in it. Sergei chuckled, lust in his voice, “Alexei you know you love it”

Viktor’s heart shattered like the ice he so loves. He wondered idly if one could hear a heart break. Because strangely both of them suddenly turned toward him despite him not making a sound. Or maybe he did. Viktor didn’t know, nor did he care. He felt despair crashing down on him in waves. But then rage was not far behind. And that was a far better feeling to go with. He was not going to break in front of this man.

Fucking Alexei giggled, “Oh you want to join in?”

“Shut up Alexei,” Sergei is staring at him, “What are you doing here Viktor?”

Viktor smirked. He knows how to throw on a mask. He does it all the time and for once he is grateful for the skill. “Oh, I’m sorry did I interrupt something?”

Alexei seemed to figure out what was going on. “I’m just gunna…ah you know,” He stammers and bolts for the elevator.

It leaves him and Sergei staring each other down like some kind of Mexican stand-off.

Sergei glares at him, “You didn’t answer my question. What the fuck are you doing here?”

Viktor smiles at him mockingly, “I came to surprise you. Surprised?”

“Don’t fuck with me Viktor you’re supposed to have training all week”

Viktor laughed, “Oh is that what you were counting on? Well true I do but I don’t think the fact that I didn’t keep to your schedule is the real issue here.” Viktor sent him a vicious smile “You know someone told me you were cheating but I didn’t believe them. Looks like I owe them an apology”

Sergei sputters, “You knew?”

“Yes, since the GPF banquet. Someone overheard your nasty little speech at the club.” Viktor felt dark pleasure as he saw the colour seep from Sergei’s face.

“And you believed them over me?”

“Given what’s just happening and where we are standing I think that question is a little hypocritical.”

Sergei seemed to fume at this.

Viktor sent him chilling look, his voice cold, “How long Sergei? And was any of it real? Or was it as you said in the club that it’s because I was pretty, rich and a decent lay.”

Sergei jolted at the verbatim recital of his words in the club but at the question his face morphed into a malicious expression. “You want to know how long? Fine. The whole fucking time. Because it was never real for me. You were easy, you were desperate, and you were so lonely. The only reason I stayed was because you were a celebrity and rich.”

Viktor felt almost detached. This wasn’t the man he had loved. No, the man he had thought he loved had been an illusion. Just another mask.  
  
Expressionless he said, “You’re a bastard. You’re scum. And we are officially over. Don’t try to contact me. Don’t ever come near me again.” Viktor moved in to add in a low menacing tone, “and if you even _think_ about going public, that money and status you crave so much will be used against you and it always wins. I won’t hesitate to use either to bury you, your company and any associates you have ever had.”

Sergei had gone pale. Eyes widening at the threat.

“I hope never to see you again Sergei and next time try not to gloat in clubs. Someone’s always listening, and someone always hears.” Smiling viciously Viktor strides off, feeling anger, hate, despair bubble like lava in his stomach.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to teleport to his apartment, to where oblivion, comfort and Makkachin waited. Instead he made do with booking the next flight to St Petersburg. Even if it meant screaming to the airport in a rush and running to the boarding gate. He didn’t want to spend another minute in this city, breathing the same air as that bastard did. He wanted to go somewhere private and weep and rage. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. Was he that hard to love?

  

* * *

 

On the plane, he finally checked his phone. He couldn’t even smile at the amount of phone calls and voicemails from Yakov. He felt beaten and washed out. There was, however, a curious text from Yuri.

 

_From: **Angry kitten**_

_I know you went to Moscow. ure so shit at lying._

_Do what you need to do. Then come back so I can beat you._

 

Viktor frowned. Did Yuri know? Then shook his head it was doubtful. He had mentioned to Yuri that Sergei was in Moscow and Yuri had simply made the logical leap. Still the text was surprisingly tame for Yuri. But he felt grateful to the young skater who obviously hadn’t told Yakov where he thought Viktor might be. Viktor opened a new text message. He needed to tell someone. Someone who understood him and, so he reached to the only person who he felt did.

 

_To: **Your Swissbae**_

**_Viktor:_ ** _Chris I’m sorry to text so suddenly but I need to tell someone_

_Chris, he cheated on me, he used me._

_He only wanted me for my name, my status, my money_

_Why didn’t I see it?_

_Am I that desperate to have someone love me?_

**_Your Swissbae:_ ** _Viktor I am so sorry. No one ever sees it trust me._

_Honest and good people like us don’t entertain notions of cheating or other people cheating. So why would we look for the signs?_

_Never blame yourself Viktor it’s him all him._

_I hope his dick rots off and he is eaten by sharks_

_Everyone is desperate for love. We are all looking. You aren’t alone in that._

**_Viktor:_ ** _Thank you Chris. I needed to hear that._

 **_Your Swissbae:_ ** _Do you want to skype?_

 **_Viktor:_ ** _I’m actually on a plane back to St Petersburg._

 **_Your Swissbae:_ ** _When you get back?_

 **_Viktor:_ ** _No, it’s ok._

_I’ll text if I need to talk_

_And I might take you up on the skype chat later sometime._

**_Your Swissbae:_ ** _whatever you need Viktor. I’m here for you._

 **_Viktor:_ ** _Thanks. Really._

 **_Your Swissbae:_ ** _get home safe now. Xx_

 

* * *

 

Viktor let himself into his apartment feeling as if he’d been gone months not a single night. He placed his suitcase down and threw his coat over a chair. He paused as he noticed a note on the table.

_Fed your dog_

_Took him for a walk_

_Your welcome arsehole_

_Yuri_

Viktor blinked. He hadn’t left Makkachin unattended. He had made sure his neighbour would feed him. But to know Yuri had come over on his Saturday morning off made him feel inexplicably grateful. He really should buy that kid a present.

_Present._

The thought made him look over to the large bouquet of roses. They were on table blooming riotously, the buds more open now and were letting their fragrance out. Red clouded his vision as he picked up the vase and the note beside it. He dumped the flowers unceremoniously into the bin. And then slowly tore the note into tiny pieces and threw those in too. The rage left him suddenly, and then all he was left with was the hurt. Oh, how it hurt. He slumped to the floor with it, suddenly overwhelmed. Makkachin climbed into his lap and he buried his head into Makkachin’s fur and wept and wept and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Viktor;.;  
> I didn't put any like violence in, though there was the temptation to have Viktor punch Sergei. I just feel Viktor's the kind of guy who cuts his enemies down bloodlessly with a cool mask, perfect comebacks and scary threats. He only punches when its someone he lurrrves in trouble not himself. 
> 
> On another note, Sergei's finally gone though thank god! It was so painful to write him!
> 
> ps Did u spot the title drop? hehe ^^


	9. Thick as Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor broods over his breakup but finds a reason to push on  
> Chris, Yuri, & Yuuri (and Georgi) watch over him as he recovers from heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris' POV  
> Yuri's POV  
> Yuuri's POV  
> Viktor's POV  
> Georgi's POV

It had been almost a whole day since he had heard from Viktor and Chris was starting to get worried. He had half expected to receive a Skype call that night or even see a text just updating him on how things were. But every time he checked during a water break. Nothing. It only made him more concerned. It wasn’t the first time he cursed the fact that his best friend lived in a different country and it wouldn’t be the last. If he could, he would have marched around to Viktor’s apartment right after practice with ice cream, bad movies and copious amounts of alcohol. But no, they had to live 2500km from each other. When were people going to invent instantaneous travelling devices he thought in disgust. Since he couldn’t be there he was going have to call on the next best thing.

 

_To: **sweetass yuuri; pretty tigerfairy;**_

**_Chris:_ ** _hey guys I haven’t heard from Viktor since he got home. And im worried._

_He and Sergei have officially broken up_

_It’s bad. He didn’t give me the deets. But I can tell. It’s bad._

**_sweetass yuuri:_ ** _so, it was true?_

 **_Chris:_ ** _yes, Yuuri it was true what you overheard. Sergei was a cheat and a user. Did you think otherwise?_

 **_sweetass yuuri:_ ** _well…no. But I hoped I might be wrong…_

 **_pretty tigerfairy:_ ** _shit. That’s not good._

_Sunday’s an off day for us so if he’s moping no one knows._

_But if he doesn’t show up tomorrow…_

**_Chris:_ ** _I get you - it’d be weird for you to show up today_

_Check on him please? I bet he’ll skip._

**_pretty tigerfairy:_ ** _*sigh* fineeeee but don’t expect me to be nice to him_

 **_Chris:_ ** _dw id never expect that from you :P_

 

_To: **swiss bae chris**_

**_Yuuri:_ ** _Chris I still feel responsible_

_Do you think Viktor might let me apologise at Worlds?_

**_swiss bae chris:_ ** _Yuuri you have nothing to apologise for_

_but if it will make you feel better then go ahead._

_Besides I imagine Viktor might want to apologise himself…_

**_Yuuri:_ ** _why should he apologise? I broke up his relationship…_

 **_swiss bae chris:_ ** _by telling him the truth Yuuri._

_And I bet a gold medal that he didn’t take it too nicely._

_Probably was a bit of dick about it._

**_Yuuri:_ ** _well I was a complete stranger accusing his boyfriend of terrible things. I understood he might be upset. It was completely justified._

 **_swiss bae chris:_ ** _then maybe. Now it’s been proven true, so it isn’t._

_From where I stand he owes you an apology._

**_Yuuri:_ ** _Hmm I don’t think so but let’s agree to disagree. I’m not going to insist on one from Viktor. I don’t think I deserve one. Especially for eavesdropping._

_But maybe we do need to talk._

**_swiss bae chris:_ ** _on that note we do agree. A talk might be good for you both. Thank god Worlds is only weeks away._

_I only hope Viktor doesn’t sabotage himself in his grief._

**_Yuuri:_ ** _could he do that?_

 **_swiss bae chris:_ ** _I dunno. But then I don’t know how this will affect him… how he will react…_

_that’s why I’m so concerned._

**_Yuuri:_ ** _I guess we’ll have to wait and see from Yuri_

_Btw Chris what’s with the name you saved yourself under in my phone ‘swiss bae chris’_

**_swiss bae chris:_** _coz isn’t that what I am_ _☆_   _～（ゝ。_ _∂_   _）_ _?_ _your loveable swiss bae?_

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _more like weird_

 ** _swiss bae chris_** _:_  *gasp* _（＞_ _0_ _＜；；；）_ so mean Yuuri!!!

\-------Yuuri changes ‘ **swiss bae chris** ’ to ‘ **weird swiss chris** ’ in phone directory ------

  

* * *

 

Yuri was on his way to morning training with a mission in mind. So, if maybe in the back of his mind the Bond theme is playing, nobody would know that but him. He’d seen plenty of Bond, his grandpa loved the classic ones. He was more a Jason Bourne or Die Hard fan. Nothing said spy like unnecessary yet awesome explosions. But still the Bond soundtrack was the best for this operation.

He was with Chris on this though. He doubted that the idiot would show up. If what he said was true and the old guy had broken up with the scum bag, then he was probably moping. And nobody moped like Viktor since he was such a bloody drama queen. Probably only outdone by the likes of Georgi. Also, another freaking drama queen. He entered the rink and noticed he was alone. Which wasn’t usual, sometimes he got here first other times last. Viktor was an early riser, but he seemed to breeze in these days whenever he felt like it. Sometimes bright and early, other times as late as possible. As though attempting to push Yakov to the very brink.

Yuri slipped into the locker rooms passing Yakov’s office which was occupied. He sometimes wondered if Yakov slept in his office for he always seemed to be at the rink. He wouldn’t put it past the old coach, he was as devoted to the ice as the rest of them. Yuri was stretching when the others started rolling in. Georgi looked like he had had another rough night of heart break. Gag. Blurry eyed Mila wandered over to slump on him as he stretched

“How can you already be up, ready and stretching Yura?” she moaned. “It's inhuman”

“You’re inhuman, WITCH! Now geroff me!” he shoved her off.

“I’ll never understand how you have so much energy, especially this early in the morning”

“Coz I’m young and spry old hag,” he sneered as he returned to stretching.

Laughing she walked off to the lockers.

Yuri however was keeping an eye on the door. Technically Viktor wasn’t late. Practice didn’t really start for another 30 mins but there was an unspoken rule to get there a little earlier to get changed and prepped beforehand. Yakov had emerged from his office on the arrival of the other Russian skaters. His face seemed grim but then it always was. He beckoned Yuri over with a single sharp gesture. He stated what they would be working on in preparation for the Junior Worlds. Yuri hardly listened merely nodded and made noises of ascent his attention elsewhere. He must have been abnormally quiet because Yakov asked uncertainly, “Are you alright? You seem…”

Yuri would rather swallow nails then tell Yakov he was looking out for Viktor. That he was worried about the old fossil.

“I was thinking about my theme. About how to properly bring it out. I’ve realised I haven’t really been…connecting? I don’t know,” Yuri didn’t know what he was saying but he didn’t want Yakov to know he hadn’t been listening. More that he had been distracted because of  _Viktor._ That idiot was so gunna owe him.

Yakov didn’t look like he had just been shovelled bullshit but instead looked impressed. “You’ve noticed your flaw Yura. That’s good. I thought I wasn’t getting through. Jumps aren’t everything. If your performance is lacking in substance, in connection then it’s boring no matter the technical brilliance.”

Yakov decided they would try to work on his interpretation of the theme that meant no jumps for the day. _What_?! Apparently, he shouldn’t need jumps if he could put on a good enough performance. So boring! Viktor so fucking owed him. Speaking of the old man, he still hadn’t shown up. And he was now officially late to practice.

Yuri was swirling around the ice and could almost see Yakov starting to throb with every tick of the clock.

“Yura you haven’t heard anything from Vitya have you?”

Yuri rolled his eyes at his coach, “Why the hell would I?”

That seemed to satisfy his coach and Yuri mentally congratulated himself for not letting anything slip. Yakov was still working himself up. Occasionally Yuri heard words like, “First Saturday… now today! Thinks he doesn’t need it… boy has it too easy.” He had to admit it gave him some perverted kind of joy to know Viktor was in trouble. But then he remembered why Viktor wasn’t there and felt immediately guilty. He tried to immerse himself in his theme.

And then it happened.

The idiot walked into training half an hour late. Yuri felt himself gaping, because he had been positive that he wouldn’t show. He had to consciously make himself frown and scowl despite the happy bubbles he felt at seeing Viktor out and about. Yakov was screaming at the silver haired man and instead of the dismissive laugh and disgusting wink he usually did there was a defeated look on his face as he stood and took the lecture. Yakov kept going but Yuri could see even he was starting to look concerned for in normal circumstances Viktor would’ve cut him off by now and dashed away to skate. But no, he was still there. It was like he deliberately putting himself through it. Yakov finally ran out of steam.

“You’re totally right Yakov, I was selfish. I am really sorry about missing practice. I should get started though. Worlds and all that.”

Yakov gaped after the silver haired man who walked off to the locker rooms. Mila and Georgi also stared after Viktor.

Yuri watched him go too. Well if they didn’t know before they did now, something was up with Viktor.

 

* * *

 

Practice ended. Thank god. It was like a someone had placed cling wrap all over the rink, it had been suffocating. Everyone knew something had gone down but no one had had the balls to ask. Yuri had caught a few glances his way. He almost smirked because yes, he was usually the one who had the balls. They were all probably wondering why he hadn’t demanded to know what was up with Viktor. Why he hadn’t screamed at the pathetic older man and kicked his arse sideways. But because he knew already he wasn’t going to satisfy everyone’s prurient curiosity and drag Viktor’s feelings and dirty laundry all over the rink even if meant acting out of character. Guess that means he was too sentimental to be a spy. Luckily nobody knew that.

Yuri was heading home when he heard his name being called. He glanced over and saw it was Viktor. _Oh no_.

“Yura, could we talk?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “What about old man? You’re shitty practice? You’re pathetic skating? Oh, I know your lack of dedication to the sport.”

Viktor looked at him and sighed, “I guess I deserved that.”

Yuri sneered, “I don’t care what happened in Moscow. I don’t wanna know to be more precise. But don’t let it affect your skating. Nothing deserves that much weight. If you slip up this bad again I'm not gunna be here I'm gunna be on the gold podium,” Yuri shoved his face in front of Viktor's as he added, “laughing.”

Viktor gave him a small smile, “Noted.”

Yuri thought he had probably said enough without revealing what he knew. Turning on his heel abruptly he headed for home wondering if he could convince his grandpa to make pirozhkis. When he heard his name again. Annoyed he let out a growl as he swivelled around.

“WHAT?!”

Viktor gave him that small smile again “I said thank you.”

“FOR WHAT?!”

“For walking Makka while I was away and…for just being you…I guess.”

Yuri sent him an annoyed look, “if you’re gunna be disgusting and sappy I'm going home.”

 He walked off, but he tossed over his shoulder at the lonely looking Viktor, “Don’t leave your mutt alone by itself. What kind of pet owner are you? Loser!”

He heard the sad chuckle of Viktor’s carried by the cold wind as he left.

  

* * *

 

_To: **свинья yuuri; disgusting swissman;**_

**_Yuri:_ ** _you guys won’t believe this, but the idiot came to practice today._

_He looked terrible. He skated pathetic._

_It was just hard to look at._

_And I think he has guessed that I might know…_

**_disgusting swissman:_ ** _wow I can’t believe he went_

_but that sounds promising. I thought he might hole up in his apartment…_

_I wonder what made him decide to leave…?_

**_свинья yuuri:_ ** _wait he knows you know Yuri? How? You didn’t tell him about…me?_

 **_Yuri:_ ** _calm down he mentioned the boyfriend was going to Moscow at training. So, when he skipped it was the logical conclusion to jump to. I went to check on his mutt and I left him a note about him being an arsehole and a terrible liar._

_Look he bought it so watevs_

**_свинья yuuri:_ ** _oh, that’s actually really smooth yuri. Wow I don’t think I’d be able to do that._

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _that’s our Russian Spy_

 **_Yuri:_ ** _yeah it was pretty good. But now he’s all mopey so it’s an easy conclusion again to know something went down in Moscow. With the boyfriend._

_We had a chat. I basically told him idc about Moscow but if he lets it affect his skating he’s a pathetic loser and I will steal his gold without a qualm._

**_disgusting swissman:_ ** _not unless I steal it first haha_

 **_Yuri:_ ** _get ready to lose and lose hard creep_

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _well it’s nice to hear Viktor seems to be doing…well_

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _he’s putting on a front, but I think it’s great that he’s already going to practices._

_I’d be worried if he stopped skating altogether._

**_свинья yuuri:_ ** _that would be terrible_

 **_Yuri:_ ** _I think you mean terribly pathetic_

 **_свинья yuuri:_ ** _Yuri! That’s a bit harsh_

 **_disgusting swissman:_ ** _well harsh but Yuri’s got a point. The world doesn’t stop just because you have a broken heart. Not even for the Living Legend: Viktor Nikiforov._

 

* * *

It was strange to be privy to such intimate details of someone’s life then at the same time realise you were literally miles away. More than 7,000km to be precise. Yuuri constantly wondered how on earth he got involved in this. Oh, that’s right he was in the wrong place at the wrong time or the right place wrong time or maybe right time right place? Whatever the determination he had been caught into this cycle by overhearing those damning words of that scum bag. Sometimes he wished he had never heard them. But it wouldn’t change the reality, that Viktor’s boyfriend was a loser and a cheat. If he hadn’t overheard him, who knows how long the scum bag could’ve kept the pretence going. Although Yuuri would always eventually reach the conclusion that it was probably a good thing he had overheard Sergei, it still made him felt guilty. He would have flashbacks to when he broke the news to Viktor. His broken expression. His cruel words. They had cut deeper than any knife.

The last few months had made him realise though that his idol Viktor Nikiforov was a human being. A person with flaws and problems like himself. It sounds stupid and something that should be common sense. But for so long he had looked up to Viktor, envisioned him as the pinnacle of what a figure skater could be. Yuuri now realised he had looked at Viktor through rose-coloured glasses, through a glow of hero worship and awe.  A person like Viktor, perfect in skating, looks and personality shouldn’t have problems finding and keeping love, right?

Wrong.

Yuuri had seen that no matter who you are, Viktor Nikiforov or a lowly skater like himself, everyone had troubles. It was a strange epiphany to have but Yuuri was glad for it. For he didn’t want to see the same Viktor that all his fans did, the plastic smile, the same carbon copy response. He hoped that maybe once they put this behind them, they could be friends. Perhaps. Or maybe that was a bit too much wishful thinking on his behalf. Maybe they could at least be on speaking terms... Still it would nice to be something more…

He remembered the dance they had shared at the GPF banquet. It had been so overshadowed by what had come after but now he pulled out and examined those memories. He felt warmth spread as he recalled how he and Viktor had swirled around the dance floor, dipping and spinning each other. Viktor laughing in his arms, his beautiful hair delightfully messy from all the dancing and a cute flush on his pale cheeks. Yuuri blushed at the memory. Worlds was only weeks away so maybe…

Maybe…

But then he wouldn’t get his hopes up too high.

 

* * *

 

Viktor didn’t know how he got through the next few weeks leading up to Worlds. He didn’t know how he even got to training.

He had wallowed in bed the whole day after  _it_ had happened, only leaving the apartment to take Makka for a much needed walk. He had eaten his favourite comfort meal that due to its high calories and fats would’ve made Yakov spontaneously combust and order him to do laps of St Petersburg. Lucky, he had a great metabolism.

He had thought about calling Chris but at that moment all he had wanted was isolation. To stay safe in his sanctuary that was his apartment. Calling Chris, talking about it with him would’ve made it real. And it would bring the ugly, the bad and the cruel into his sanctuary.

He thought a lot about his relationship with Sergei of course. Cursing himself repeatedly for not spotting Sergei for what he was. Were there signs he had missed? He pondered that often. Hindsight is supposed to be 20/20 after all. But as much as he examined and post-mortemed his relationship he couldn’t recall a single instance where he probably should’ve noticed that something was off. Maybe because all the memories were drenched in the haze of love and adoration. It’s true, love really is blind. It wasn’t just an idiom. So maybe there had been something or several somethings and he had been too infatuated to notice. Who knows. All Viktor knew was he had wasted a year of his life on the bastard. A year he couldn’t get back.

It could’ve been longer too he mused. If Yuuri hadn’t told him what he had overheard, he would never have gone to Moscow. He would have continued in his bubble of ignorant bliss for who knows how long. Probably until Sergei got bored of him or he did eventually catch Sergei but without the heads up. But again, who knows how long that would’ve been down the track. Viktor doesn’t want to think about it, it’s too depressing to wonder how long he might’ve, probably would’ve, been deceived for. But he knows one thing for sure; He owed Yuuri Katsuki a big fat apology and an equally large thank you.

He sighed sadly as he recalled the nasty things he said to Yuuri. He had said them out of anger, outrage and…fear if he was being completely honest. He had known deep down that Yuuri hadn’t seemed like the type of person who would lie, that what he said was mostly likely true. But he hadn’t wanted to believe it. Had been afraid to believe it because that would mean he had been deceived in the worst of ways. And he was alone yet again. So, he had struck out at poor Yuuri. He winced as he remembered the younger skater's devastated expressions. Yuuri had been trying to do the right thing and he had hurt him, cruelly and deliberately.

It was one of the reasons why had he returned to practice. He had to go to Worlds. He had to talk to Yuuri. He had to apologise. He had to thank him. But most of all, he hoped that maybe after all of this they could be friends of a sort. Viktor still remembered how they danced together, in sync as though it had been their hundredth dance not their first. It had been so much fun he recalled happily swirling around the dancefloor laughing with Yuuri as they each tried dance moves on each other. Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes shining with mirth and cheeks flushed with exertion as he led him in to another dance. The memories had been buried by the pain of the later ones but now Viktor could look past the pain. How could he forget this? It had been one of the best nights he had ever had.  

And he wanted more. Maybe…Hopefully Yuuri might wish to be friends

maybe…

But he won’t get his hopes up too high.

 

* * *

 

Georgi was used to being overlooked. He was rinkmate to  _the_  Viktor Nikiforov and nowhere near as talented as the man. So, it happened – a lot. He bore no ill will towards Viktor. He knew many people in his position might have felt resentment towards the talented skater but not Georgi. Many wondered why he did not just retire but he loved skating. It was his passion. His love. His fire. As long as he could skate, he would. Of course, he would love to win, to stand on that podium, to beat his gifted friend but he alas he had accepted long ago he probably wouldn’t. Besides winning was not all it was cracked up to be for he had seen the price Viktor paid for the top spot. He had seen it steal his friend’s soul piece by piece and if you asked him the price was far too high. For Viktor had almost lost his skating.

He had seen love reignite his friend’s fervour for skating. He had smiled and nodded sagely for that was what love did. It made the old seem new and things that are lost are found again. He would know for that’s what it had felt like when Anya had entered his life.

Both he and Viktor had bonded over having a significant other that they fussed over. It had been nice to share something with Viktor other than skating. For once Viktor seemed to remember a lot of the things he told him about him and Anya.

Then life seemed to lose all its colour when he discovered via the virulent curse that is social media that his beloved Anya was cheating on him with a  _hockey player_. It was beyond mortifying. How could she do this? They were in love. Why did it hurt so bad? His rinkmates Yuri and Mila accused him of being too dramatic but they don’t know what heartbreak feels like. If they knew how could they stay quiet? When one was being torn into tiny pieces but at the same time still had to continue living? It was impossible.

Viktor had been sympathetic since his break up with Anya. When he had wanted to use ‘Heartbreak’ as his theme and Viktor had encouraged him to see it through and even taking his side when Yakov had been against it. Georgi had been incredibly grateful for he needed this theme. He need this theme for closure. And maybe to humiliate Anya in the same way that she had him. But he would never admit that verbally.

Viktor had not been himself. Skipping practise and coming late plus he just seemed all around just lacklustre. Which was so not Viktor. Viktor was full of life, animated and a whirlwind of energy. But through the lens of his theme Georgi could finally see what was wrong. Viktor was heartbroken. Georgi wondered what happened but knew better then to ask. He hadn’t appreciated having his break up go viral. He would’ve preferred it stayed private. Viktor was a celebrity in Russia, so it probably wouldn’t stay private long. But he would give his friend this privacy, god knew how little he got these days. He hoped Viktor knew that he, all their rinkmates, were there for him if he needed. Georgi felt sometimes Viktor forgot them. That was just Viktor but all the same. He wasn’t as alone as he thought as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about splitting this chapter but it felt wrong.  
> I added Georgi in, he is so beautifully dramatic who can't like Georgi?  
> next up Worlds!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the comments/kudos,  
> this is my first shot at a fanfiction and they really do help me keep writing this!  
> Thanks for reading! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	10. A Blessing in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Chris have a much needed DNM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's POV  
> Chris' POV  
> Viktor's POV

The Worlds were in Tokyo this year. It felt like the universe was sneering at him as if Viktor needed a bigger reminder about Yuuri. It was completely unfair and unnecessary.

Viktor watched the city meander by as they drove to the hotel. He’d been to Japan before of course. It was a blur of skating, medals and underground clubs visited, obviously, with Chris.  But with Yuuri on the forefront of his mind he was suddenly paying more attention than before as this was where Yuuri had grown up. Tokyo seemed loud and crowded yet alternative and cultural. A strange mix. It didn’t seem like a place that would produce someone like Yuuri. But Yuuri wasn’t from Tokyo. Viktor recalled skimming his Wikipedia page and it saying something about a small country town. Viktor nodded, that was definitely more Yuuri.

Viktor knew why he was spending so much time thinking about Yuuri. It was to avoid thinking about  _Sergei._ But it was hard. Oh, fuck it was so hard. Because he was so used to having Sergei as part of his life. So, used to looking at a sunset and wishing Sergei was here with him. So, used to looking at a souvenir in a gift shop and thinking it’s perfect, Sergei would love. He still had those thoughts. And it was like reality moved 5 seconds slower or something because then it would crash in holding hands with despair, anger, and humiliation.  _Oh, right we broke up because my boyfriend was a cheating arsehole and a shallow bastard._ Reality’s slow-moving arse sucked. Maybe he should be like Georgi and simply express his heartbreak worldwide. Unleash all these feelings into the void. Viktor grimaced at the thought, although he loved engaging with social media and didn’t mind playing for the press there were some things he didn’t want the world to know. He knew his break-up would eventually be noticed for Sergei’s disappearance from his Instagram account would be commented upon soon, but he wasn’t going to make some grand statement. That was giving the relationship more importance and certainly Sergei more attention than he deserved.

Viktor glanced over to the other side of the cab at Yuri and Yakov who were arguing about practising. Yuri was determined to practice but Yakov wasn’t relenting stating that it was asking for trouble after a long flight as well as jet lag. Viktor shook his head. Even he knew skating now wasn’t a good idea, sometimes Yuri was too eager. Luckily Yakov wasn’t a push over. His phone went off, causing him to look down at the screen. It was from Chris who must’ve also got in early for Worlds.

 

_From: **Your Swissbae**_

_Heyy Viktor you here yet?_

_Want to catch up for dinner? Xx_

 

Viktor smiled at his friend’s message. He could read between the lines, that his friend was worried about him. Chris being Chris wouldn’t be offended if he said no but he would hunt Viktor up later and demand the full story. Viktor didn’t need Chris to drag the tale out of him. He wanted to see Chris, more precisely he wanted to see someone who knew, who understood. He wanted, no needed, to talk about it to someone where he didn’t have to censor his words or pretend to be someone he wasn’t.

Viktor knew most of the Russian skaters probably suspected something, but he had never really connected with them. He had a suspicion that Yuri knew more than he was letting on, but the young skater had been surprisingly nice about the whole thing and hadn’t asked anything. Who knew the Ice Tiger was really just a marshmallow underneath?

Viktor opened the text message and answered Chris back.

 

_To: **Your Swissbae**_

**_Viktor:_ ** _on our way to the hotel. Be there in approx. 15 mins_

_Meet you in the lobby @ 7pm?_

**_Your Swissbae:_ ** _sounds good._

 _C u then_ _☆_   _～（ゝ。_ _∂_   _）_

 

* * *

 

Chris smiled down at his phone happy at the reply and slipped it back into his jacket. He had been worried that Viktor might blow him off to go retreat into his room or something, but it seemed that Viktor was just as eager to meet up as he was. Chris was in a dilemma of sorts though, he was wondering whether he should let on that he had pretty much cornered Yuuri into disclosing what he had told Viktor at the GPF or just let it lie? He rubbed his hand over his stubble pondering the pros and cons. He decided to cross that bridge if or when he came to it. He didn’t see how him knowing would make the situation any different but then he had come to realise that you never assumed anything especially regarding feelings.

The other question was whether to tell Viktor that him, Yuuri, and the other Yuri (how confusing) had been in contact and  ~~sort of~~  spying on him. In a good way. With the best of intentions. Chris frowned at himself in the mirror, that one he was probably going to keep to himself. No matter how one phrased it, it either sounded creepy or weird. He’d maybe tell Viktor later when he was in a better place, better frame of mind when he could see the humour of the situation.

Chris examined two different shirts, a sliver striped black one and a salmon one (his boyfriend would still insist on calling it pink though). He held them up against himself while looking at his reflection with a pursed lip as he tried to decide. He hung the black back up in the closet deciding that he would wear the salmon, it was casual yet still smart. The black was all sexiness though. Definitely what he was wearing when he went clubbing later as he recalled Tokyo had an amazing night life.

Chris wondered if he should push anything on the Yuuri front. He didn’t know what Viktor had said to Yuuri, but he knew it hadn’t been nice.  And no amount of prodding had made Yuuri divulge it either. He gnawed at his lip, torn between one friend and another. If Viktor didn’t raise the subject of Yuuri tonight, then he probably shouldn’t either he decided. He would trust in his friend’s integrity that he would make things right with the other skater without needing the push. However, he had until the end of Worlds, if Viktor hadn’t made some semblance of apology or whatever to Yuuri then he would step in. But hopefully Viktor and Yuuri would’ve sorted things out and he wouldn’t need to.

Chris glanced at the clock on his phone’s screen. Almost seven. He decided to head down and wait.

  

* * *

 

Viktor wandered into the lobby at precisely seven. He spied Chris, who was lounging against one of the pillars in the large foyer while playing on his phone, and hurried over.

He hailed the other man as he got closer, “Chris!”

Chris glanced up with a smile and immediately pocketed his phone. “Viktor! It’s good to see you!”

They exchanged a brief hug. While their faces were still close Chris gave him a searching look, eyes full of concern. “How are you Viktor?”

Viktor opened his mouth to say fine but under his friend’s gaze he found he couldn’t lie. “I’m…well I’ve been better”

Chris sighed and nodded. He pulled Viktor in again for another hug and Viktor felt the hold he had been keeping on emotions tremble at the warm embrace. “I know  _cheri_ I know. I just wish I could’ve been there for you. And to also have been able to punch that son of bitch”

Viktor gave a broken chuckle at that. Smiling he pulled out of the hug, “You were there when I needed you but to be honest I needed some time alone first…to come to terms with it all”

Chris gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I get it Viktor, don’t worry.” Chris gave a quick look around. “We should probably go to dinner.”

Viktor understood from Chris’ look that they had probably shouldn’t linger too long in the lobby, they had pushed their luck by not leaving straight away. Viktor murmured an agreement and they both set off into the night. They hadn’t reserved anything for tonight. It was part of their habit to scour the streets for a place to eat as Viktor was a fan of trying new things guided only by the holy grail that is TripAdvisor.

They were soon settled in a tiny restaurant that was situated in a maze of narrow laneways. The shop was half full, but then it wouldn’t take much to fill it since it probably only seated 10-15 people. The kitchen dominated the restaurant and people at the bar could watch the chefs cook their ramen. Viktor loved it.

Between him and Chris, they could pretty much navigate through most European countries with the combined languages they spoke however in Asian countries; they were hopeless.  The staff spoke little to no English and the menu only had pictures on it. They stumbled through ordering with quite a lot of charades and hand gestures and laughing but in the end both him and Chris ended up with a large steaming bowl of ramen and a bottle of beer.  

Chris eyed his ramen. “If I get sick before we skate I’m blaming you and your adventurous stomach.”

Viktor smirked. Chris always said something like this, but they had yet to run into this problem. “It got high ratings and reviews, so I think it will be fine.”

Viktor dug into the brothy noodle soup that he had heard so much about. “ _Vkusno_! Oh my god this is mana!”

Chris hummed an agreement, busy slurping his noodles too.

It was quiet except for the sounds of slurping and conversation from the other patrons. Both of them concentrating on their meal. Chris finally broke the silence. “So, are you going to talk to me Viktor or do I have to pry it out of you?”

Viktor let out a breath and groped for his drink. Taking a swig, he looked at Chris who was watching him steadily, “Where should I start?”

Chris just shook his head and shrugged at him. “Where ever you want,  _cheri._  I don’t think it matters to be honest”

Viktor looked dully down at his beer but was not really seeing it. He was seeing the chain of events that had led up to this moment. “I think it does actually,” he replied raggedly.

He took another swig of his beer and closed his eyes. “It was the GPF in Sochi, I suppose, where it really started. Where it began to fall apart. Sergei came to see me skate. I was so excited. I had made the routine just for him you see.” He felt foolish now remembering it. He been so pathetically oblivious. “Sergei said we should celebrate when I won. I really wanted to just go back to the hotel and sleep, but Sergei wanted to go clubbing so I did. In hindsight maybe, this was one of the signs that we were never suited. I always curbed some of my impulses, my wants, my needs so that it would suit him. Make him happy.” Viktor frowned down into his beer. How many times had he done that? How many times had he compromised on his own comfort and happiness so as not to upset Sergei? He didn’t know. It had just become a habit. It wasn’t like Sergei had been awful if he had disagreed, but he had sulked and moped to the point where Viktor had felt guilty for saying no. And so, he had stop saying it to keep Sergei happy. He had been subtly manipulated he realised. What a fucking prick. He felt betrayed all over again. Christ how else was Sergei going to screw him over?  

Angry now Viktor took another sip of his beer, “Anyway we went to the club. Remember you and Matthew came too?” Chris merely nodded in agreement, but Viktor kept going, “Well if you weren’t too drunk you might recall Sergei and I going for drinks. The line took ages. While we were in the line Sergei…he said…well he told me some things that at the time I thought were compliments…”

Chris raised an eyebrow, “At the time…?”

Viktor felt the guilt starting to rise as this part of the story began. “Remember Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki, the Japanese skater?”

Chris frowned, obviously confused, “Of course I know Yuuri we’ve competed against each other since Juniors.  You two got chummy at the banquet in Sochi if I recall. But what does he have to do with this?”

Viktor swallowed, “Well apparently he was also at the club and standing behind me and Sergei in the drinks line. He heard Sergei…well basically say nasty things about me, how he was cheating on me, using me for my name, money and so on all to my face. But the music was so loud I couldn’t hear him and when I asked him to repeat it Sergei apparently changed it to something…nicer”

Chris’ face had turned dark, “That’s disgusting so…”

Viktor cut in, “Yes Yuuri told me all this at the GPF banquet. I’ll admit I didn’t take it too well. Being told out of the blue that your boyfriend is cheating on you and using you is a bit overwhelming to say the least.”

Chris looked sympathetic, “Oh Viktor that must have been terrible, but a lot of people would have acted the same. If it helps I know Yuuri, enough to tell you that he would never be anything but sincere. He would’ve wanted to tell you because you deserved to know.”

Viktor felt like garbage, like trash. “And then I went and shot the poor messenger.” He let out a broken humourless laugh.

Chris looked at him appraisingly, “Can I ask what you said to Yuuri?”

“Something about him using it to sabotage me and then he might’ve gotten better than fourth but then his skating so bad any way he probably wouldn’t have. I don’t know. It’s all a bit of haze. But I want to speak to him. I want to apologise. If he hadn’t told me I probably would still be dating Sergei, still be being cheated and used.”

“I’m glad to hear that Viktor,” Chris smiled at him, “Really. Yuuri’s quiet but he’s a nice guy and he admires you.”

Viktor blinked at this, “What?”

Chris laughed at his blank look, “Yuuri’s a fan, I believe. Seriously, did you not watch his routine last time?”

“I did, it was beautiful. The jumps could use work, but the performance was…superb”

“Uhuh, yeah true. Okay maybe you haven’t been watching Yuuri for a few years like I have but if you look at his technique closely, some areas are very reminiscent of yours. Not copied. But it’s obvious you have inspired him. Plus, it’s on his Wikipedia page that he’s a fan.”

 Viktor felt warmth at this knowledge. He always knew that he was considered an idol by some but to hear that Yuuri’s skating, in particular, was so noticeably influenced by his was…nice. In retrospect it made his cruel words seem doubly so with this new found insight into Yuuri. What must he think of Viktor?

Viktor didn’t realise Chris was talking again, he was so caught up in his own mind. “What?”

“I said don’t worry so much. Yuuri will let you apologise Viktor. Like I said he is a good guy” Chris took a sip of his beer and frowned when it came up empty. He caught the waitresses’ attention, gesturing to the beer and putting up two fingers. She must have understood because less than a minute later their plates were cleared, and two new bottles of beer were placed in front of them. “So, are you going to tell me the rest?”

Viktor let out a heavy sigh, “Well I went back to St Petersburg and I decided to let it lie. I tried to convince myself that it was a mistake or something. But I guess deep down I knew that Yuuri wasn’t the type to lie and it probably wasn’t a mistake. But on the other hand, I didn’t have any proof, so I guess I was waiting for the chance to get some. And then it came. Sergei got a call during dinner the night after I got back. He distinctly said the name Alexei. That’s the name that Yuuri mentioned too. The one Sergei said he was cheating on me with. It just was too much of a coincidence. Sergei then had a ‘business trip’ to Moscow come up” Viktor inserted the quotations with his fingers to indicate his suspicions on this.

“I still don’t know if it was a real or fake ‘business trip’ but I couldn’t get the name Alexei out of my head. So that night after Sergei left I also booked a ticket to Moscow. I skipped training. But I had to know. I left Friday night. That night in the hotel in Moscow was the worst. I almost talked myself out of it like fifty times. I procrastinated the next day right up until lunch time but then I got a text from Yura and decided I should get this over with.”

Viktor gulped his beer down to soothe his throat and because he needed it for the next part.

“I waited in the lobby of the hotel for almost 2 hours. I’ve never been so humiliated. I hope I never have to do that again. I decided to leave. I felt ridiculous. Stupid for coming so far but then just as I was about to leave. Sergei walked in. He didn’t even notice me even though I was probably only a meter or less away from him, he was so wrapped up with that Alexei.”

Viktor shook his head wondering why it had hurt when Sergei hadn’t noticed him. It didn’t matter now. “I caught up to them in the hallway. It was obvious what was going down so Alexei fucked off quickly. Sergei was rightly shocked to see me”

Chris snorted. “I’ll bet. I’d’ve paid money to see the look at his face”

Viktor smiled faintly. “If anything, the ticket there was worth that alone I guess”

“So? Did you slice his balls off? Freeze him with your Ice King look? What?”

Viktor laughed, “Sort off I suppose. I threatened to ruin him and his company if he ever thought about going public.”

Chris snickered, “All while smiling that cold Smile of yours, right? Scary.”

“I think what annoyed me the most was that he didn’t even look guilty. He was more annoyed at me that I hadn’t kept to the schedule, to the plan. Like it was my fault that he got caught, can you believe it?” Viktor said in disbelief, “Maybe you can only feel guilty if there’s actual feelings involved…Sergei told me that it had never been real for him. It was only about the status and the money.”

“People like that never believe it’s their fault.” Chris said gravely. He looked up at Viktor. “Everything that happened was on him though never forget that.” Chris reached across the table a grabbed Viktor’s hand. Viktor looked into Chris eyes which shined with sympathy and honesty. “He didn’t deserve you, Viktor.”     

Tears blurred his vision, swiping at them hastily Viktor gave a watery laugh, “Thanks Chris, I needed to hear that. I needed this. To let it all out.”

Chris patted his hand. “Always here for you  _copain._ No matter what.” Chris looked at him, as though he was trying to figure something out.

“What?”

“Sorry it’s just this is your first major breakup  _oui?”_

 “ _Oui”_

Chris shook his head smiling but looking somewhat puzzled. “Well no offence but I always thought that you would be the type that would mope around for days. I thought I might have to force you out of your hotel room. But from what I’ve heard you barely even stopped training.”

Viktor frowned, “From what you’ve heard?”

Chris blinked and shifted in his seat. “Well…I mean it’s evident from what you’re telling me.”

“It’s true that I moped a little, probably would’ve continued to do so but then I remembered that I had to see Yuuri. I had to apologise.”

Chris chuckled and sent him a suggestive look, “ _Yuuri_ was one of the reasons? He’d be so flattered.”

“It’s true,” Viktor insisted earnestly, “But there were several really. Another was that I really, really didn’t want Sergei to see me affected by this. If I had a bad outcome at Worlds, it felt like he was screwing me over another time. If I didn’t even, try for Worlds it felt the same. So, I drag myself to training.”

Chris grinned at him, “I’m proud of you Viktor. I know that those first few weeks were probably the hardest especially with training on top of it all, but you did it. You didn’t let him beat you.”

“Thanks Chris…I think. Another reason was Yura. I think he knows more than what he lets on, but he supported me in his own kind of way. It was nice. So, I didn’t want to let him down.”

Chris gave him an incredulous look, “The Russian Punk supported you? I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Viktor laughed. “It’s been a strange month. Frankly nothing would surprise me now”

  

* * *

 

Viktor lay in his hotel bed, examining the ceiling. He felt better, like he had removed the poison from a wound and could now really focus on healing. To get back to who he really was.

Well maybe not back to. There wasn’t any going back, besides he didn’t want to be past Viktor. Past Viktor had made the mistake of dating Sergei. He didn’t trust past Viktor. But present Viktor and future Viktor, well they had a chance. To take this train wreck and make something good out of it.

He finally felt in a place where he could skate again and not hate himself afterwards. Before his mind had been so scattered, any performance he did he was sure he would’ve hated it. Not bungled it but it would’ve been false, a lie. But now he felt new, fresh. Ready to take on the challenge. Ready to skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This DNM with Chris ended up being way longer than intended (☉_☉). I didn't even get to Worlds sorry ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ but it was nice to write. Viktor's headspace is a lot better which is what I was aiming for so hopefully next chapter.


	11. A Feeding Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and the gang worries  
> The story breaks but not how Viktor envisioned it would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on my other fanfiction that's why chapters have slowed down.  
> Check it out if you like Time Travel AUs!

Yuuri was never good with pre-competition nerves. Add in apprehension about meeting a fellow skater that may hate and despise him for being the unlucky person that told them they were being cheated on put him probably at an 8, maybe an 8 and a half out of 10 on the anxiety scale. Make that skater none other than the most revered and awesome skater to have touched the ice, Viktor Nikiforov, pushed that to a 10/10. The fact that he had admired (worshipped Phichit told him was probably a better word) him for years busted the scale into oblivion and sent Yuuri into a fit of hyperventilation on the floor of his hotel room.

It took a while for him to calm down and listen to the more rational side of his brain. Chris had  _told_  him that Viktor was not angry with him. And Yuuri hoped this was the case however the concept was a little hard to accept at the moment.

 He sighed as he sat up and laid his head back against the wall. He needed to put Viktor and his problems out of his mind. It would be hard. But compartmentalisation was the key here. What Viktor thought of him had no impact on how he would skate.  _Should_  have no impact. For whether he hated Yuuri or felt bad about his actions to him. It didn’t matter. Yuuri would still skate against him and he could not let this interfere.

 He continued with several relaxation exercises that helped him. He also pushed further distractions away with his mantra that he used. ‘ _I skate for me, I am not affected by anything but the ice, I skate the music, I am the music, I feel the music’_. He found it helped him focus, to remind himself why he was here and what he was doing here.

He could feel his mindset change and his concentration become more solid. He was here to skate. He was ready to skate. He left his room for the practice session and all thoughts of Viktor behind. That could be dealt with later.

 

* * *

  

Viktor didn’t mind dealing with the press, but it grew tiresome. Same questions phrased differently, same answers changed slightly. He wanted to go and skate, but they had cornered him before the practice session. As it had technically not started yet he hadn’t really any excuse to refuse them.

He smiled photogenically as the cameras flashed but his eyes glimmered with annoyance. Not that they would know that.

_“Viktor did you choreograph your own routines this season?”_

“Of course, I always have and always will”

_“Viktor! Will you be doing your signature move, the quad flip, in either of your routines?!”_

Viktor sent them all a wink and smile “Oh you will just have to wait and see!”

_“Nikiforov, can we expect another record breaking performance from you?”_

“Record-breaking? Well that would certainly be nice. All I can promise though is that I will do my best!”

“ _How do feel about potentially being the first skater to win 5 World Championships in a row?”_

Viktor laughed at this “Well I’ll let you know  _if_ I win”

The press congregated in front of him also laughed. Viktor felt a tug of irritation for he knew they were laughing, not at his rebuttal, but at the fact that there was no question that Viktor Nikiforov would get gold because who else could challenge him? Viktor knew it was warranted but it still irritated him how presumptuous they were.  

_“Viktor can you explain a bit about your choice of theme for this season?”_

“My theme this season is  _Faith_. As recently I had cause to lose faith in myself and others, but someone’s kindness reminded me that we should always have faith. No matter what.”

A loud voice from the back asked, “ _Does this loss of ‘faith’ have anything to do with your split with your boyfriend Sergei Belkin?”_

It took every ounce of control that Viktor had not to let his mask drop. To keep smiling. He’d been ambushed by the press before, but he had always known in some way when it was coming. This had completely blindsided him. He had thought he might’ve had another week or so before they found out. Or at least after World’s. Disgust welled within him as he thought that maybe it was due to Worlds they had looked extra hard. Dirt on the Viktor Nikiforov would’ve been a gold mine for any reporter.

There was beat of silence as the bomb was dropped. Then all the reporters scrambled for answers. Still smiling this time with manufactured sadness Viktor answered them solemnly “Yes, it’s true, Sergei and I have parted ways. However, it was an amicable split. Neither Sergei or I have any ill feelings.”

The reporter who had started the ambush watched him steadily. Viktor wondered if he knew more. He wondered if Sergei, the bastard, had dared…

_“You say that you spilt amicably but there is no mention of Mr Belkin since last month on your social media? Nor did you make your change of relationship known, why?”_

Viktor was furious. The nerve of this man. But he continued to keep his façade up.

“Really sir,” he chuckled, “no matter how amicable the split is. Does one normally hang out with their ex after a break up? No, I don’t think so. As for why I did not make it known. Well it’s crazy but I had this silly idea that my private relationships are just that –  _private and mine_.” Viktor shrugged and made a flippant gesture, “Everyone would have found out eventually anyway”

 A few reporters had the decency to look mildly contrite when Viktor had mentioned his privacy. Viktor continued having had enough of this, “And it seems there aren’t any more questions regarding my skating, so I must be off for the practice session.”

The reporters reluctantly departed. Quietly seething Viktor made his way towards the entrance of the rink only to be stopped by the reporter who had ambushed him.

“Nikiforov, Gus Harper - Sports4All”

Viktor was at the end of his rope and regarding this man he was just about done. Smiling sharply, he replied, “I’d say it was a pleasure Mr Harper, but I’d be lying. I don’t appreciate the ambush especially when I’m more than generous with the press”

Harper smirked at him, “Your generous with shit you don’t care about but the real juice you never share. You’re too perfect Nikiforov and I’m gunna find that dirt that you hide so desperately”. The man spun on his heel and departed.

Viktor continued to smile after him, but a chill went down his spine. It looked like he had nothing, or he would've used it then and there. He wondered how these people got so filled with venom. Maybe if he had been a rival skater Viktor might’ve understood his animosity but it’s like these journalists hated him because he was too good. He shook his head in pity, this Harper wasn’t the first and he wouldn’t be the last to try and debunk his image. He supposed he would have tell Yakov about this, he sighed.

Right now, he just wanted to get on the ice and just skate off this feeling.

  

* * *

 

Practice passed by uneventfully. Yuuri had watched the silver-haired skater get on the ice with a strained face and a distinctly annoyed look.

By the end of the practice everyone knew what had gone down in Viktor’s impromptu press conference. Everyone knew he had broken up with his boyfriend. Everyone was afire with curiosity as to why.

Yuuri had felt his heart go out to the other skater. It must be terrible to have your business known to everyone which is probably why he had held off on announcing the break up.

Later that night he watched the conference on replay and outrage washed through Yuuri as he saw the ambush. It was cruel and totally unfair. Right before a major competition too! There was usually a degree of etiquette observed by the reporters for all the competitors needed to remain in a certain frame of mind. Questions such as these breached that for it could upset the contender and throw them off. In a sport such as ice skating not being fully attentive could lead to serious even fatal injury. Yuuri hoped Yakov lived up to his reputation and had the man expelled. He wondered how Viktor was feeling, and hoped he was okay.

_To: **Weird Swiss; palmtop tiger**_

**_Yuuri:_ ** _Hey just wondering how things are?_

_I just watched the conference…_

_（ノ♯_   _｀_   _△´_   _）ノ_ _~_ _’_   _┻━┻_

 **_Weird Swiss:_ ** _viktor’s out with me for dinner_

_He is not happy but he’s not gunna let it shake him_

**_Palmtop tiger:_ ** _Yakov totally reemed the paper that guy’s from_

_He is a goner._

_Serves the fucker right_

_He’s on the next flight home “ψ(_   _｀_   _∇_ _´_ _)_ _ψ_

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _that’s good to hear._

 _Good luck tomorrow guys (_   _ﾉ_ _^_   _ヮ_ _^)_   _ﾉ_ _*:_   _・ﾟ_   _✧_

 ** _Weird Swiss:_** _thanks yuuri and to you to_ _★_ _⌒_ _(_ _●_   _ゝ_ _ω_   _・_ _)_   _ｂ_

 **_Palmtop tiger:_ ** _I don’t need luck to crush these puny skaters._

 _You guys will be the ones needing it because next year I will crush you and take all the medals (_   _☄_   _ฺ_   _◣д_   _◢)_   _☄_   _ฺ_ _!!_

 

* * *

 

** Perfect isn’t Good Enough for Viktor Nikiforov **

**_Five Time GPF Winner cheats on Boyfriend?_ **

Viktor Nikiforov is well known name in the sporting world. He has managed to bring figure skating into the international sphere with his amazing routines, great looks, and unsurpassable talent. By the age of 27 he has won five Grand Prix Finals, four World Championships and has won gold at two Olympics. It’s a decorated career which only a rare few athletes come close to accomplishing. It has earned him the nickname the Living Legend, not undeserving though.

 Not only is Nikiforov gifted in the area of athletics but he is very good-looking with many modelling contracts with clothes brands such as Gucci, Chanel, and Armani. It was to the dismay of women and men everywhere that Nikiforov announced he was dating Sergei Belkin, an entrepreneur from St Petersburg, via his favourite social media app in November 2014.

 

**v-nikiforov**

 

_[image: selfie of Viktor and Sergei]_

 

 **❤** **10k likes**

 **v-nikiforov** guess who asked to be my boyfriend @sergei_belkin

15.6k comments

 

The couple seemed blissful and well-matched featuring regularly on the famous skater’s Instagram. All seemed right in the world that was Viktor Nikiforov with a successful career and plus a wonderful boyfriend. Viktor had us  _awwing_  as he dedicated his routines to his boyfriend and Sergei had us  _oohing_  with his romantic gestures.

But all obviously was not right in the land of Viktor Nikiforov for as of mid-December 2015 posts of boyfriend Sergei Belkin stopped appearing. No statement was issued regarding this either. Belkin has denied commenting on his relationship with Viktor Nikiforov.  

Nikiforov later confirmed that they had split amicably from each other but then why the secrecy? Does he have something to hide? Nikiforov stated earlier in that same conference regarding his theme that he had “lost faith in himself and in others” and it was “thanks to someone’s kindness” that he had remembered to believe again. This suggests that something  _caused_ Nikiforov to lose faith in himself and in others (Belkin perhaps).

Nikiforov has had a long-standing relationship with fellow skater Chris Giacometti of Switzerland. Giacometti is known for his sexually charged routines and there has been a persistent rumour that the two skaters are more than just friends. They have been seen with each other frequently over the last year despite the skating season being long over. Both Nikiforov and Giacometti were in separate relationships at this time, but this seems not to matter to the two skaters. They were spotted only yesterday having dinner  _alone_  without fellow skaters while in Tokyo for Worlds. Maybe it was ruining one relationship that caused Nikiforov to lose 'faith' in himself?  And it was Giacometti’s ‘kindness’ that has since renewed Nikiforov’s ‘faith’?

Is having it all, looks, athletic ability and a nice boyfriend, not enough for Viktor Nikiforov?

\-----By Gus Harper-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed a new villain with Sergei gone lol  
> who better than a paparazzo? :P


	12. Bad Tongues Claim That...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Article hits and the skating world gossips.

** Tokyo 2016 World Skating Championships Discussion Board **

No hating on skaters. We all have a favourite so be nice!

Bullying will not be tolerated! If this behaviour is exhibited, you will be barred.

  _Topic: That article link! Are Christophe and Viktor really a thing…? Discuss!_

skatingislife [5 hours ago]

I think everyone has read the article by now. So, I’m just going to say what we’re all thinking.

What a load of garbage.

 

chocoholic_xox [5 hours ago]

You got that right skatingislife. An obvious and desperate attempt at smearing Viktor’s rep. I am so mad (┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻

 

peaches_n_cream [5 hours ago]

I’m not saying I believe the article, but it made some points. Like why didn’t we hear about Viktor’s break up with Sergei?

 

knives_on_ice [5 hours ago]

Sounds like you do believe it peaches_n_cream (;¬_¬)

 

elsas_sister [5 hours ago]

Settle down knives_on_ice. That’s actually a good point and something that Viktor has confirmed personally so we know (unlike the rest of the article) that its true. Personally, I think he was probably waiting until the season was over in order to avoid a shitstorm like this.

 

✧*｡Diamond_Dust✧*｡ [4 hours ago]

I have to agree with elsas_sister. Viktor’s always been upfront with the press but probs didn’t want a scandal detracting from his season. Although I kind of agree with peaches_n_cream  too. He has revealed things mid-season before why was this time different? If you ask me the break up must have been far from amicable…

 

skatingislife [4 hours ago]

✧*｡Diamond_Dust✧*｡ I hope you’re not suggesting like that dish rag of an article did that Viktor cheated! With Chris!

 

Chris_is my_bae [4 hours ago]

Yeah! Chris has Matthew! He would never cheat! How dare that guy slander my boy! (;≧皿≦）

 

Keep_Calm_And_Internally_Freak [4 hours ago]

I don’t know. Can you honestly tell me you’ve never thought those two haven’t slept together?

 

skatingislife [4 hours ago]

well maybe they have or maybe they haven’t but the  _real point_  here is they were both in exclusive relationships! And they don’t strike me as cheaters! Seriously the article made it like having a close friendship was like a crime.   

 

water_n_ice [3 hours ago]

The article feels very hasty to me. Like it’s grabbing at straws… If you read it closely the only factual statement in there is the break up with the boyfriend which Viktor backs up. Everything else feels forced. This Harper drags Giacometti out of nowhere with no proof of wrong doings except that they are seen a lot together which could just mean they are friends (omg scandalous).  He really twists Viktor’s words about his theme to push some sort of hidden meaning in them but again there is no back up for what he has written.

As a journalist myself I see this as very badly written and researched piece of work that is deliberately reaching in its subject matter (most likely to create a scandal out of nothing).

 

genie_in_a_bottle [3 hours ago]

What we know for fact:

Fact 1: There is indeed no more posts of Sergei Belkin on Viktor’s Instagram after 2015 December (the bouquet post  _link_ )

Fact 2: In the latest press conference Viktor himself has stated that Belkin and him broke up amicably at that time. Although he did not announce it to the public.

Fact 3: Christophe Giacometti and Viktor have been seen in Instagram posts and other social media visiting each other throughout 2015 as they have done in previous years. Nothing in the posts suggests they are anything more than friends (in fact they specifically state in several tags of posts that they are  _best friends or pals link1 link2). _

Fact 4: Christophe and Viktor were both in  _exclusive_  relationships with separate partners during this time. Christophe is still in that same relationship. 

Fact 5: Viktor stated his theme was  _Faith_ due to him ‘ _losing faith in himself and others but someone’s kindness reminded him that one should always have faith’_. He does not mention who/what caused him to lose faith nor is the person who restored his faith mentioned by name. This is the first and only mention we’ve had of his theme and the reason behind it too.

Fact 6: Belkin has apparently refused to comment so again any conclusions drawn about Viktor’s relationship is pure speculation.

 The conclusion that I draw from this? Gus Harper is full of shit.!ヾ(▼皿▼ﾒ)┌θ☆(ﾉ □ )ﾉ ﾟ ﾟ

 

skatingislife [2 hours ago]

Amen (￣ー￣)ゞ

 

I_love_all_skaters [2 hours ago]

I’m inclined to agree with you, genie_in_a_bottle but I’m gunna wait for the statement they release.

 

* * *

 

It was like someone had dropped a bomb. The article rippled through the skating community like an explosion. It had just the right amount of misinterpreted truths and a small basis in facts to make it prime gossip fodder. And of course, join the name  _Viktor Nikiforov_ and scandal, then who could possibly resist? Throw in another skater with a recognisable name like Chris and a broken love triangle well square really and people were rolling around it vicious delight.

It was disgusting really Yuuri thought. He had read the article the moment it had hit the internet that morning at a rather sneaky early hour. It had caused one of his many Viktor Nikiforov notifications to go off.  As he had read it he had felt his stomach drop and slowly turn into ice. It had made him immediately sit up in bed and stare down at his phone. He was here again. In between that rock and a hard place. He had to tell someone about it and quickly. 

 

_To: **Weird Swiss; palmtop tiger**_

**_Yuuri:_ ** _Chris we have a serious problem_

<http://www.sports4all.com/figure-skating/wsc/is-perfect-not-good-enough-for-viktor-nikiforov-gh/>

**_Weird Swiss:_ ** _why that right bastard…_

 ** _Palmtop tiger:_** _THAT ARSEHOLE SENDING HIM BACK HOME ISN’T ENOUGH IM GUNNA CUT HIM WITH MY KNIFE SHOES! (_ _｀皿_   _´_   _)o/)≡≡≡≡≡≡≡ >_  _十_   _○_

_YAKOV’S PROBS GUNNA MURDER HIM TOO!_

**_Yuuri:_ ** _It’s only just been posted. You should let Viktor know. the quicker this is handled the better._

 **_Weird Swiss:_ ** _god this is going to be a nightmare. Thanks for the quick notice Yuuri._

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _no problem_

 ** _Palmtop tiger:_** _Viktor’s gunna be pissed. Hell, im pissed_ _（_   _╬_   _ಠ_   _益_   _ಠ_   _)_

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _So am I Yuri. It’s a very distasteful article._

 **_Weird Swiss:_ ** _you are too kind to it Yuuri. Its bullshit dressed up as a scandal to sell and at the same time smear Viktor. im just collateral by the looks of it._

 **_Palmtop tiger:_ ** _I knew that guy was bad news but who’d have thought he would go this far? Especially after Yakov got on his case._

 **_Weird Swiss:_ ** _Viktor said there was some animosity from the guy, but I don’t think he imagined he would stoop this low._

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _Well what does he really gain from this anyway? Other than damaging Viktor’s reputation?_

 **_Weird Swiss:_ ** _Maybe that’s his aim. Maybe he wants to throw Viktor off._

 ** _Palmtop tiger:_** _Yeah and maybe he just an arsehole_ _（_   _♯_ _▼_   _皿_   _▼_   _）_

 

* * *

 

Yuri dropped the phone he’d been texting with into his lap. He was currently sitting with Viktor and Yakov at breakfast while their coach went over the day’s itinerary. As if they didn’t know it by heart by now. Both of them had their SP today. Yuri’s was in the morning for Junior Worlds why Viktor’s was later that day. Viktor was also not listening, he was eating breakfast and staring off into the distance. Yuri wondered idly what he was thinking about. Then decided he didn’t care. He didn’t have to babysit the weirdo anymore. Still he felt himself tense when Viktor’s phone pinged. He knew what the text was. What it would be about.

He watched Viktor from under his lashes as the man read the stupid article linked to him by that disgusting Swiss man.  Viktor’s expression became cold as he stared at the screen of his phone, his eyes alighting with barely concealed fury and his jaw visibly clenched. Oh yeah Viktor was pissed.

Yakov had by then noticed that both his students were not listening but were staring at their phones. Eyes narrowing, he glared at them “Vitya, Yura can you at least pretend to be listening to me or do I have to confiscate those infernal devices?!”

Viktor didn’t look up from his phone and merely said in a neutral tone, “Yakov remember that reporter you needed to speak to yesterday?”

Yuri could hear the chill in Viktor’s even voice. Viktor wasn’t an angry person, he rarely if ever got annoyed or lost his temper. He was usually more likely to laugh something off than let it really get to him. It was something that irritated Yuri about him, the fact that Viktor took things so lightly. It was like things didn’t matter enough to annoy him whereas everything annoyed Yuri.

However, it seemed that Viktor really did have a temper. And it blew ice cold like the rinks that he loved.

Yakov must have also heard it because his gaze snapped to Viktor’s quickly, “Of course. The upstart who thought he could ambush you. Why? Something happen?”

Viktor met Yakov’s eyes, his own blue ones resembling glaciers. He handed over his phone to Yakov, “See for yourself”. Yakov gave Viktor a questioning glance before turning his attention to the article.

It was a fascinating process to watch for as Yakov read, he got redder and redder. His face became a mask of fury. Yuri was surprised Viktor’s phone wasn’t crushed by his death grip. Yakov finally let out a harsh breath “Why that disgusting little worm. How dare he…right before the SP too.”

Still furious he whipped a look at Viktor, “How are you handling this Vitya?”

Viktor shrugged, “I’m fine. Really Yakov I’ve had worse”

Yakov narrowed a look at him “Not this close to a competition though which I’m guessing was deliberate”

Viktor sent him a steely look. “I’m not going to let it shake me. Besides it’s all lies”

“It’s in print now, Vitya. Lies or not, people will believe some of it” 

Viktor scowled at this. No one seemed to notice how uncharacteristically quiet Yuri was being. That was lucky. It meant he could stay here.

Yakov threw Viktor’s phone onto the table, “I’ll have to contact Giacometti’s coach. He’s been dragged into this mess. We’ll craft out a statement. And then we’ll pulverise that little shit.”

Yuri felt a satisfied smirk creep onto his face. That arsehole will wish he’d never been born. 

Yakov pointed at Viktor as he began to leave the table, “And you, you make sure that ex of yours doesn’t talk. It looks like he hasn’t so make sure he continues to keep doing so”

Viktor’s eyes widen, and he jumped half out of his chair, “What? I'm not speaking to him!”

Yakov sent him a look, “Vitya, you’re an adult. Act like it. We all have to deal with our exes at some point”. Yuri almost snorted at this bit of irony. Yakov’s caustic relationship with his ex-wife was renown throughout the Russian skating circles.

Viktor watched him leave. He then collapsed back into his chair, with an oomph.  Viktor seemed to frown over what had just gone down. He then sent Yuri a confused look, “You’ve been strangely quiet Yura. Cat got your tongue?”

“Maybe I just don’t like kicking people when their down,” Yuri sneered back. “So, squash this gnat and get back to into gear so I can take you down old man”

Viktor gave a sad chuckle, “sure thing”

“I mean it, you airhead. You let any of this mess you up; either your stupid ex, that bullshit article or the arsehole journalist and I will END YOU! If it does it will just show how shitty you really are and that you don’t deserve those medals!”

Viktor smiled, “There’s the Yura I’ve been missing. To think I almost missed the insults”

Yuri leaped out his chair, “Miss this loser," and gave Viktor’s a hard kick. "I’m off. Unlike you I have a gold to win and skaters to crush. I leave you to your moping,” flicking his hoodie up, he stalked off. But he could hear Viktor’s laughter as he walked away and maybe he felt a bit glad about putting a smile on the idiot’s face. But he would rather skate naked than admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that all links are fake.


	13. Don't Believe Everything You Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Viktor deal with the repercussions from the Article  
> Viktor and Yuuri make up

One would think that with his sort of reputation that scandal was probably something he weathered often. But really Chris was a nice guy, a great lover and a fair person. Most of his lovers had only good things to say about him. In his early days it was true that he had played the field, but he had always been true to the person he was with, however brief it may be, and made it clear to all parties the nature of the relationship whether it was casual, serious or exclusive. He was on speaking terms with most of his former partners, for he was not the type for dramatics. No, he left that to Viktor. 

That’s why he found his role in this scandalous love affair rather ironic given the circumstances. Having led a rather truthful love life yet now he was being cast as a cheater. Twice over. He had a playboy image he knew but he had been dating Matthew for over 18 months. Surely that counted for something? Or maybe it didn’t.

He remembered the embarrassing call he had to make to his boyfriend about the article just to reassure him it was trash. Thankfully his Matthew had laughed and told him that he had known it was made-up. He knew that Viktor and Chris, despite all their joking, were just friends. Nothing more. Matthew had been angrier about his colleagues who had eagerly thrust the article in his face as though hoping for a reaction. Chris felt his own annoyance rise at this, although it wasn’t like it was something new. People seemed to delight in other people’s misery. It was a sad fact you came to understand as a celebrity. News about success or something positive in the celebrities’ life sold, but not nearly as fast as if they had been caught cheating or in a compromising position.

Chris sighed and glanced over at Viktor, “You all right?”

Viktor had been staring at his phone like it was a live snake. His head jerked up at Chris’ question. “Yeah I just…” He ran a hand down the back of his neck, “Yakov wanted me to contact Sergei to make sure he doesn’t talk.”

“Ah Viktor, I’m sorry,” Chris understood the necessity of this but still it would be a difficult call. “I wish I could make it for you”

Viktor looked at him fondly. “That’s what makes you a true friend Chris”

“Did you want to make it now, while I’m here?” He offered.

Viktor looked at the phone, considering but then shook his head. “Thanks, but I’ll do it later, the press conference is in a few minutes.”

His coach came out moments later “We’re ready for you.”

Both of them walked out into flashing lights. Yakov silenced the reporters with a look “Viktor Nikiforov and Chris Giacometti will be making a statement regarding details that were raised in an article that was published early this morning. Please let it be known that many of the speculations in the article are false with no proof to back their claims therefore a defamation and libel suit against the offending news outlet has been filed. The timing of the article is also clear harassment to competitors who are about to compete in a dangerous sport where concentration is paramount. These charges have also been filed.”

Yakov gave Viktor a nod to come forth. Viktor glanced around at the reporters as he plastered his genial smile on, for some reason it was harder to put on today.

“I would like to state that although it is true that I broke up with my boyfriend Sergei Belkin in December 2015 the rest of the article by Mr Harper is totally false and his claims regarding Christophe and I are outlandish. Chris and I have always been good friends nothing more”

_Mr Nikiforov, Harper’s articles states that you and Mr Giacometti were seen together outside the season. This is fact is it not?_

Viktor quirked at eyebrow at the ludicrous question “It is. We have not tried to hide that. We are friends so we continue to meet up outside of the skating season. Surely that is no crime?”

  _And both your partners were aware of this…relationship?_

Viktor’s gaze went cold “We are friends, I don’t think I can be clearer on that, which both our partners were aware of when they started dating us.”

 _Mr Giacometti, you are still dating your partner_ Matthew. _How did he take the article?_

Chris smiled, “Well he laughed at it of course because he knows it’s a pile of rubbish. He’s aware that Viktor’s my friend and only my friend. He’s also aware that we are celebrities and people like to throw shade at us or imply things that are not true”

_So, both of you deny the allegation made by Mr Harper that a relationship between the both you ended Mr Nikiforov’s relationship with Mr Belkin?_

Viktor wanted to roll his eyes but contained himself, “We do. It is an unfounded allegation based on nothing but our Instagram posts. We are good friends. I have never had a relationship with Chris beyond that. Sergei and I’s break up was due to our own issues.”

Chris added “I have always been faithful in my relationships and I abhor the idea of cheating. I would never participate in it. I am exclusive with Matthew and Matthew only.”

_Mr Nikiforov, Harper uses your statements surrounding your explanation regarding your season theme as proof. Would you be willing to explain them now?_

No, he fucking wouldn’t Viktor thought but he smiled sharply anyway, “Mr Harper took all my statements regarding my theme out of context and made up his own explanation for them. Nothing he said was true in any way. My theme  _Faith_ had nothing to do with my relationships or my life, it actually applies to my skating.”

_So, you’re saying you ‘lost faith’ in your skating? And someone helped restore that?_

It was a handy lie, but it was the best he had Viktor nodded, “It’s true. I’ve been feeling a little uninspired in my skating”

_Who is this someone? A lover?_

Viktor felt annoyed again, but he laughed and winked. “No. I’m single I think we’ve made that very clear”

It seemed like they were going to press but luckily Yakov moved in, “Thank you ladies and gentlemen that’s all we have time for today. These skaters need to get ready for the SP. We hope to see you there”

 

* * *

  

Viktor didn’t want to do it. He knew he had too. But it didn’t make it any easier. He didn’t want to leave it either and dread doing it later. Or go in skating with this hanging over his head.

He hit Sergei’s number.  And paced the deserted hallway as the phone rang. It finally picked up.

_Hello?_

Sergei? It’s me. No point wasting time Viktor thought.

_Viktor…Why are you calling me?_

I think you know why. You’ve probably been contacted by a journalist by now

_Yeah, some guy. Hapner or something. I didn’t talk to him._

I know. I'm telling you to keep it that way. No matter the offer. Because whatever they give you, I’ll make sure it will never be worth the trouble I’ll rain down on you.

_Fine. Whatever. I get it Viktor._

Good.

_You act all high’n’mighty Viktor when from what I’ve read you were just as loose if not more so than I was during our relationship._

You shouldn’t believe everything you read Sergei because I’ll have you know I’m nothing like you. I was faithful. Not that you deserved it.

_Keep telling yourself that Viktor and you might believe it someday._

I don’t need to believe something I know is true, just like you know, and I know you were the only worthless cheating bastard in our relationship.  
Now remember my warning and keep your mouth shut.

Sergei started to say something back, but Viktor had had enough and hung up on him. He felt some vicious satisfaction in doing so but it didn’t help the outrage burning threw him. How dare he? Accuse  _him_ of cheating? Like he really had some moral high ground to stand on or something.

Viktor wanted to throw something. To break something. To punch something. But the only thing he had was his phone which wasn’t an option. He settled for kicking the wall.

He blinked when he heard a loud gasp. Embarrassment and humiliation washed over him. He felt like a child, being caught in a temper tantrum that was so not him. He slowly turned around. It was Yuuri Katsuki. The universe really did hate him.  

He swallowed, feeling awkward and unprepared for this moment. “Ah, sorry you had to see that. Um, rough phone call”

Yuuri looked sympathetic, “I can only imagine. Are you alright?”

Viktor blinked in surprise. The last time they had met he had insulted Yuuri in the worst way after Yuuri had done him a favour. He had expected Yuuri to ignore him or avoid him not look concerned for him.

“I’m fine.” He said automatically throwing on the smile he always used.

Yuuri flinched causing Viktor some confusion until his next words “It’s okay if you don’t smile you know.”

“What?”

“I mean, you can stop acting if you feel like it. I promise I won’t tell” Yuuri looked up him nervously.

Viktor felt his smile dim and throat close up. Nobody had ever seen through his smile so easily. “It’s a habit” he said via explanation.

Yuuri nodded sadly. There was a silence as they both seemed lost for words.

Yuuri finally broke it, he was fidgeting badly “Um Viktor, I’d like to say something if it's possible.” His gaze darted around “Well I’d like to apologise for the banquet last year. I know you must hate me for telling you about your boyfriend, but I hope you can forgive me. It’s just...I thought he was being so mean to you and I had to do something”

Viktor was ashamed. He had made Yuuri feel this way. Yuuri who had been nothing but nice to him. Even now. He was  _apologising_  for something that wasn’t his fault.

“I don’t hate you Yuuri, far from it in fact, and I don’t know what you’re apologising for.” Yuuri looked over at him in surprise. He shook his head “I was the jerk that night. I didn’t believe you and on top of that I insulted you, hurt you. I am so sorry for that. My only excuse is that I was afraid of the truth. But I thank you for telling it to me, I know it was hard and I didn’t make it easy. But now, now I can really appreciate it.”

Yuuri was still staring wide-eyed at him when suddenly tears started falling from his eyes. Viktor rushed over startled. “Yuuri are you okay?”

Yuuri sniffled as he wiped his eyes “I was so prepared for you to hate me or something.”

Viktor wondered what opinion the other skater must have of him for him to believe so easily that he would hate him over something like this. He laid his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders feeling Yuuri jolt underneath them “Yuuri I could never hate you. I’m indebted to you. Plus, I enjoyed our time at the banquet so much before all the messiness ensued.”

Yuuri smiled at this, “I did too.”

Viktor held out a hand, “Friends?”

Yuuri took it and shook, “Friends.” He confirmed warmly while smiling up at him. Viktor felt slightly dazzled. Yuuri had a gorgeous smile when he chose to use it.

Yuuri tilted his head quizzically “Now that we’re friends, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Viktor started. He was not used to being so transparent. Usually he was the one reading others. He glanced down at Yuuri. Yuuri had told him about Sergei. It created a strange level of trust for the other skater. “Um well…” He sighed “I had to call my ex to make sure he would stay quiet about our break up.”

Yuuri sat down on the side of the hallway and patted the ground next to him. Letting out a laugh he sat down next to him. “He got the picture but then he had the nerve to accuse me of also cheating.” Just voicing it again made Viktor see red.

Yuuri shook his head “No wonder you kicked the wall”

Viktor laughed. “I can see why Yura gets so much satisfaction from kicking inanimate objects” He glanced at Yuuri “Yura’s my rinkmate.”

Yuuri looked into the distance, smiling wanly, “We’ve met”

“Oh, I remember! The dance-off!” Viktor chuckled in recollection

Yuuri grinned “Yes I won.”

“That you did! It was a good night”

Yuuri looked at him curiously, “Even considering…”

Viktor nodded, “Even considering the end” he finished.

“Well I’m glad then.”

A comfortable silence settled over them. Viktor wondered if he’d ever been this comfortable with someone before. He hadn’t if he remembered correctly. It was odd especially after everything that they’d been through. Or maybe it was because everything they had been through they were so. Either way it had been good that Yuuri had been here. Maybe the universe didn’t hate him. Maybe it was the universe’s plan. For if Yuuri hadn’t come when he did, he would’ve continued to fume and stew about Sergei.  Now he had off his chest and was feeling better for it.

They both jumped like startled deer when an alarm suddenly started to blare from his phone.

Viktor hurried to shut it off.

“That’s my alarm for the practice session. It starts in thirty, so I’d best get to warming up”

Yuuri nodded “Likewise”

They both headed down the hallway and then realised they were going in separate directions.

Viktor smiled warmly at Yuuri “I’ll see you later then”

Yuuri smiled back “Yeah”

Viktor called after him “Hey Yuuri, thanks…for being there”

Yuuri blushed “Um that’s okay”

Viktor examined him curiously “Why were you there anyway?” the hallway was out of the way and practically never used. It was something that Viktor had discovered on his previous trips to Tokyo.

Yuuri blushed deepened if possible “I get nervous sometimes, so I try and find a quiet place to think”

“And you found me, having a hissy fit”

Yuuri sputtered at this “No-… I mean it was perfectly warranted-… “

Viktor laughed “I’m just messing with you. Are you okay to go back, I mean, if you were nervous before?”

Yuuri’s eyes softened “Thanks but talking to you seemed to help me calm down actually”

Viktor’s face felt warm at the soft look Yuuri was giving him “Well that’s a relief then”

“I’ll see you later then Viktor”

Viktor smiled and returned Yuuri’s wave. He watched the other man depart down the other corridor and disappear from sight. For some reason Viktor was really looking forward to  _later_.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about law and journalism i.e. what's the line between freedom of speech and outright slandering someone. So this may not constitute as harassment or slander but go with me on this one. Harper needs some punishment!


	14. All the World's a Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Championships SP begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say how impressed I was with all your knowledge regarding law (Ascella_ star & livy_bear) and that I really appreciate the information! It was really interesting. I have thus corrected the necessary bits! (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ  
> Thanks!

** [ _VIDEO: VIKTOR NIKIFOROV AND CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI’S STATEMENT RE: HARPER’S ARTICLE_ ] **

**_376,491 views_ **

**398 comments**

 

Skatingislife [2 hours ago]

Like I said total and utter  ** _garbage._** I hope Harper burns in hell. ψ（｀Д´）ψ

            View all 72 replies

 

Nightnight [2 hours ago]

Wait so was ANYTHING in that article true?

 

Chameleon_dude [2 hours ago]

Probably the only true thing was Nikiforov/Belkin break up. But I saw that a mile away.

 

Kimono_doll [2 hours ago]

I mean if you  _believe_  the statement… Celebrities need to lie right?

            View all 67 replies

 

Frost_yourself [2 hours ago]

I BELIEVE THEM! AND I WILL FIGHT ANY WHO SAY OTHERWISE!!!! (ง’̀-‘́)ง

 

Summerhaze_summerblaze [1 hour ago]

I mean I believe them coz I don’t think they would cheat but can I say I’m disappointed?  
Coz for a brief moment I thought my OTP might be real…(*as a I brokenly whispered* but I didn’t want it like this, never like this…)

            View all 24 replies

 

Raspberrytwist [1 hour ago]

I think its fair to say that Chris x Viktor would make a smoking hot couple.  
(and I weep everytime they post a photo together) but 2 hot men, hell 2 hot gay/bi wateva they are CAN BE PLATONIC FRIENDS.

 

Strawberry-mochi [1 hour ago]

I dunno they look too close to be merely  _platonic._ Maybe it was like an ongoing thing and every agreed to it?  
I’m not judging. Society is just so close-minded when it comes to open relationships and stuff.  
Wouldn’t blame them if they tried to keep this on the down low.

 

Tiptoeing-in-da-tulips [1 hour ago]

I don’t believe it! We heard Viktor and Chris – there’s no evidence, no truth to it!  
That article was obviously trying to create a scandal out of nothing!  And here we are feeding it!

 

Lifes_lemons [1 hour ago]

Wonder what harper’s got against Nikiforov?

 

Dragon_queen2204 [1 hour ago]

Ooooh 1:15-1:48 when Viktor talks about his theme, that was interesting! We hadn’t heard that before!

 

Here_comes_the_smoulder_oxox [50 minutes ago]

I wonder if its true though? Or did he change it?

 

Sugar_in_ma_tea [45 minutes ago]

1:32-1:48 Viktor’s face when the reporters try to find out who that  _someone_ is… he is not happy.

 

Pinkonweds [40 minutes ago]

Σ(゜ロ゜;) I didn’t see that. He really didn’t want to tell them.

 

Skaterboi [38 minutes ago]

Nice deflect tho. I wonder who it is… a new man mb?

 

Melon_lord [36 minutes ago]

Or it could be just as innocent as someone restoring his faith/inspiration through genuine kindness or a creative outlet.

Why does it always have to be a lover?

 

Potterless317 [30 minutes ago]

_Love is the greatest inspiration of all…_

 

* * *

 

 Yuuri was feeling oddly calm when he returned for the Short Programmes. The strange chat with Viktor had done wonders for him. He hadn’t realised how stressed he was about facing the older skater until he had seen him. Yuuri had thought that he might run away or avoid the other man if he encountered him but when he came upon Viktor in the abandoned corridor looking so sad, angry and…lost. Yuuri had not been able to help himself, he had felt the need to stay and comfort this person. He wanted to protect this lonely soul from all the meanness and cruelness that seemed to be constantly aimed at him through no fault of his. He had gone out on a limb, trusting Chris who had told him that Viktor did not hate him and, in fact, felt deeply regretful about his actions on the night of the Sochi banquet.

So, he had told Viktor he could stop acting if he wanted. The fake smile he used hurt Yuuri after all he had seen Viktor’s real one, his genuine unguarded smile. Yuuri had waited for the backlash at this statement or the denial but Viktor had only seemed stumped, as though he didn’t know what to do. Yuuri had taken the opportunity to apologise for he really needed to get the banquet off his mind. Even if Viktor didn’t hate him (and that was a big  _if_ ), he still felt like he should apologise for his role in Viktor’s break-up with his boyfriend.

Yuuri had been shocked when Viktor had dismissed his apology and had apologised in turn. Yuuri had already forgiven him but he was glad to know that Viktor didn’t hate him and was even grateful for his interference. And had even wanted to be friends, it was more than he could’ve hoped for.

Despite their talk though, Viktor still had looked troubled. So Yuuri had offered to listen, praying that he wasn’t pushing his boundaries. Viktor had seemed reluctant but still divulged that he had had to call his ex. Yuuri had fervently wished that maybe one day he could knee that bastard in the balls. He had wondered if Viktor regretted trusting him, but he had seemed happy by the end of the discussion and also thanked him, so it must’ve been fine. Yuuri had left feeling all warm and hopeful.  

He smiled as he thought back on the talk. He felt centred now. He’d been able to apologise, and it was clear that Viktor did not blame him. Even wanted to be friends. He couldn’t really have asked for a better turn out.

He gazed out onto the ice as Chris finished his SP. Like always his friend’s program was raunchy and borderline inappropriate but it suited him. He cheered as Chris assumed his finishing pose and sent him a thumbs up which was returned with a wink as he headed for the Kiss and Cry.  

Viktor was up next then the loud Canadian…JJ? He always, sort of, disconcerted Yuuri. Maybe because his confidence and charisma were just so overwhelming, it was off-putting. Yuuri much preferred Viktor’s or even Chris’ brand of charisma, subtle yet magnetic and compelling.

Yuuri watched as Viktor assumed his starting position. Yes, Viktor commanded attention without needing to put on loud demonstrations or showy performances. Simply by standing on the ice he drew people’s gazes. The music started and then you just couldn’t look away even if you wanted to as he glided across the ice, the epitome of grace and beauty. To this day it still took Yuuri’s breath away.

Viktor wove a tale about a happy protagonist who eventually lost faith in everyone and everything and towards the end, even himself. It was a sad and poignant program that suited the moving yet forlorn [music](https://youtu.be/LRP8d7hhpoQ), with the dynamic lifts fitting with the jumps and the carefully constructed choreography. Viktor brought the program to a close with both arms folded loosely against his chest and his hands cupping the opposite elbow, his head turned to the side and looking down with a defeated expression. The pose looked defensive yet beaten as though the protagonist was trying hard to hold on but had become used to this.    

Thunderous applause went around the stadium. Yuuri didn’t clap, he only watched as the other skater bowed and moved to the Kiss and Cry. That hadn’t been the program he had done at the GPF. People had speculated that it was Viktor being Viktor. Surprise being his middle name. But Yuuri knew now that he had seen it in person. It was about his break-up. He hadn’t lost faith in skating, he had lost faith in…everyone it seemed. Thanks to that bastard of a boyfriend. Yuuri gazed sadly at Viktor on the screen as he received a very high score, pushing Chris down to second. He felt sad that Viktor had to cover his message up so much that hardly anyone, but another skater could read it. It wasn’t fair.  

Yuuri didn’t watch as the Canadian skater blasted through his SP. He focused on stretching and drowned out the music with his earphones. He was up next and for the first time Yuuri felt ready. He felt calm and posed yet focused on his program. His theme was  _Reaching Out_ , at the GPF he had liked it but now he felt even more connected to it. For he knew what it was to reach out, to extend an unsure hand to someone and not know if they will accept it or slap it away. To reach out because that’s the right thing to do whether they accept it or not.

He was finally called to the ice. He skated off feeling more prepared than he ever had in his life. He assumed the start position and felt the music ignite him as it moved through his body.

 

* * *

 

 Viktor watched as Yuuri started his SP. Over the months between the GPF and Worlds Viktor may or may not have watched every available YouTube video on Katsuki Yuuri. Before he had broken up with Sergei he had tried to write it off as research on a fellow skater. Afterwards he had admitted to himself that he was (naturally) curious about the other skater. Maybe that curiosity in the beginning had been flavoured with guilt but over the last few months it had changed to genuine admiration. Yuuri’s skating was beautiful, artistic and with such emotion stored into the performances. Not to mention his step sequences and spins were simply masterful, even his were not of that level.

Viktor watched as Yuuri preformed his SP that seemed to be about a person reaching out to another, only to be spurned and ignored repeatedly. Yuuri didn’t seem to be insulted though as he skated with an understanding smile on his face, nor did he stop reaching out to this person. He assumed his ending pose with a soft hand extended to the mysterious person, that same smile on his face that was full of understanding and contained no judgement.

Viktor clapped as Yuuri bowed, the largely Japanese audience cheering loudly for their Ace.  He knew Yuuri would get a great score for that. He was right for the score came in and Yuuri was in second after him with the weird Canadian in third and Chris in fourth. But then Chris often said he was a slow starter, he would probably make it up in the Free.

Viktor looked on as Yuuri celebrated in the Kiss and Cry as he pondered Yuuri’s SP. It was an accident of fate or something like that Viktor mused but one could almost say that his and Yuuri’s programs were answers to each other. Or Yuuri’s program answered his. Even the ending poses would line up, as he imagined Yuuri on the ice hand outstretched full of understanding to himself unsure, afraid to trust, arms crossed defensively and looking away.  Yes, Viktor thought it was so strange yet oddly nice. He wondered what Yuuri would do for his FS.

 

* * *

 

_To: **Weird Swiss; palmtop tiger**_

**_Yuuri:_ ** _Congrats to everyone on their SP!! You both did awesome! (_ _ﾉ_ _^_ _ヮ_ _^)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _・ﾟ_ _✧_

 **_Weird Swiss:_ ** _You too Yuuri! Second atm :OOOO I’ll get you in the FS_

 **_Palmtop tiger:_ ** _these pissants are easy to beat_

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _I saw youre in first! Congrats!_

_U really should be nicer to your competition tho._

**_Palmtop tiger:_ ** _if they give me a challenge then mb_

 _But they wont coz theyre all wimpy babies (=_ _｀_ _ω´_ _=)_

 **_Weird_ ** **_Swiss:_** _I don’t know why u bother Yuuri_

 _Little tiger is gunna hiss and spit no matter what or who  ┐(´∀_ _｀_ _)_ _┌_

 **_Palmtop tiger:_ ** _CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I’LL MAKE IT SO U CAN NEVER NUT ON THE ICE AGAIN U FILTHY SWISS (´◣д◢`+)(´◣д◢`+)(´◣д◢`+)_

 **_Weird Swiss_ ** _: now THIS threat actually has me a little afraid.  (;_ _╹⌓╹_ _)_

 ** _Yuuri_** _: true how would you skate_ your _routines without that…_

 **_Weird Swiss:_ ** _*gasp*  (_ _๑_ _°_ _o_ _°_ _๑_ _) yuuuuuri_

 **_Palmtop tiger_ ** _: I always knew you were pervert. Katsuki don’t encourage him._

 **_Weird swiss_ ** _: oh plz yuuri encourage me_ _☆_ _～（ゝ。_ _∂_ _）_

 **_Palmtop tiger:_ ** _gross (¬_ _▂_ _¬_ _)_

 

 

_To: **Weird Swiss**_

**_Yuuri_ ** _: I thought I’d let you know that me and Viktor sorted things out._

_I apologised but so did he. He looked almost offended that I apologised._

_But we agreed to be friends._

**_Weird Swiss:_ ** _I told you. Viktor’s a nice guy. He knows when he’s in the wrong._

_He’s been feeling guilty about Sochi for ages._

_I’m glad you guys sorted things out._

**_Yuuri:_ ** _Yeah but If you hadn’t told me that he also was feeling bad I might not have had the courage to say what I did._

_I probably would’ve avoided him the whole time._

_So thanks for that._

**_Weird Swiss:_ ** _Anytime Yuuri! Srsly anytime_ _☆_ _～（ゝ。_ _∂_ _）_

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _How’s that thing with the article going?_

_I saw the statement._

**_Weird Swiss:_ ** _Well The people who matter know it’s a lie so I guess that’s something…_

_We are taking legal action._

_We got a formal apology from the sport journal that printed it. I don’t think that journalist is going to have a job much longer…_

_or be able to find another which makes me feel good._

_Havent heard much else. Been to focussed on my SP to see what the mood is online._

**_Yuuri_ ** _: Well most of Viktor and your fans believe the statement._

_Of course there’s always a few people who are…less convinced_

_But the general consensus is that the article is garbage_

_Although there is a small contingent of fans disappointed that you and Viktor have not and are not sleeping together…_

**_Weird Swiss:_ ** _Well I wouldn’t say no_

 _Nor to you sweet yuuri._ _☆_ _～（ゝ。_ _∂_ _）_

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _I’m going to have to quote the other yuri_

_‘gross’_

**_Weird Swiss:_** _oh how you wound meeeee yuuri (_ _๑_ _′̥̥̥▵_ _‵_ _̥̥̥_ _ૂ_ _๑_ _)_

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _you’ll live_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry updates have slowed. Real life has intruded (´-﹏-`；)
> 
> Don't worry, will still be updating albeit not as fast as I would like to.  
> Thanks for reading! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	15. To Pour Your Heart & Soul into Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri run from paparazzi

Yuuri didn’t like to brag but he did have a pretty nifty talent and that was being able to slip under the radar. It used to be a bit of a sore spot for him when he was younger for he would be overlooked by his classmates sometimes. It was not through malicious intent and he knew it was through some fault of his own as well for he never tried very hard with his school friends. But sometimes when a huge party had been organised he would be accidentally left off the list. Literally forgotten. Yuuri understood he wasn’t remarkable or memorable, especially not back then so he never held it against these people.

Sad school memories aside, nowadays the skill had its benefits like dodging the paparazzi and blending into the crowd. It was a little harder to sneak out of the hotel this time as World’s were in Tokyo and with him being ‘Japan’s Ace’ he was probably more likely to be recognised. Still he was Japanese so it was easier to blend. He smirked in triumph as he snuck out the emergency door and there were no fans or paparazzi waiting. He strolled down the alley thinking he might splurge a little for dinner when suddenly he was knocked over by something moving fast.  

Blinking the stars out his eyes he glanced up at the person who had knocked him over. It was Viktor. Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock as he took in the situation. He was lying on the ground, in an alley with Viktor Nikiforov on top of him. Who looked delightfully rumpled from the collusion. Yuuri shook his head now was not the time to think about how handsome Viktor looked. Or how amazingly blue his eyes are especially when one was this close.

Viktor also seemed suddenly grasp that he was on top of Yuuri and after an awkward beat, scrambled up quickly.

“I am so sorry Yuuri, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Viktor let out a chuckle “I’m afraid I didn’t even recognise you for a second.”

Yuuri smiled, used to it, “Don’t worry most people don’t.”

Viktor went to say something when a noise outside the alley way made him cast a furtive glance behind them.

Yuuri also looked, wondering what had Viktor so worried.

Suddenly Viktor grabbed him by the shoulders, “Yuuri I’d love to stay and chat but I’m being chased by the paparazzi. It seems that despite giving a statement they are still not satisfied. But I can’t seem to lose them”

Yuuri looked Viktor up and down and knew why he was having trouble losing the paparazzi. His signature platinum hair was uncovered, fluttering around like a beacon. He was wearing a very flattering but obviously designer coat in butterscotch. Not very incognito. Plus, there was just Viktor’s height and looks in general. Even if he wasn’t famous he would attract attention especially since he was western.

Yuuri shook his head and wondered if Viktor was trying at all to hide. He grabbed Viktor’s wrist and ran, knowing just what to do. “Come with me Viktor, I know how to lose them”

Viktor seemed to want to say something again but then they heard a scuffle at the mouth of the alley followed by shouts “Over here! He’s over here! Viktor Nikiforov, do you have any comment to make on the article by Gus Harper?! Nikiforov do you believe Harper has a vendetta against you?! What ab–”

Yuuri started running before the reporters had even started throwing their questions, dragging Viktor with him. They ran for a few blocks before Yuuri dragged Viktor into a combini store. Viktor looked around wild eyed at the store than at Yuuri, a bit confused. Meanwhile Yuuri was combing through the shelves and throwing things into a basket.

“Yuuri, ah…forgive me if this is obvious but what are we doing here? We can’t hide here for long…” Viktor frowned a bit unsure.

Yuuri nodded towards the things he was purchasing, “Buying you a disguise Viktor. Then we can lose the paparazzi a bit more easily.”

Viktor looked affronted, “But Yuuri I am disguised. See! I am wearing glasses!”

 Yuuri looked over and only just noticed that Viktor was indeed wearing glasses. No wonder his eyes had looked so big. And blue. And pretty. “I hate to say this Viktor, but the glasses don’t do much”

Viktor pouted, “They work for Superman”

Yuuri chuckled, “Superman does not have unique silver hair”

Viktor did then look a bit contrite, “I forgot about my hair.”

Yuuri shoved his purchases at Viktor, “Take that coat off. And put these on.”

Viktor frowned but complied and handed Yuuri the gorgeous coat which Yuuri folded and put into the tote bag he had just purchased. He then proceeded to put on the white puffer jacket that Yuuri had bought, the blue beanie with snowflakes on it and the face-mask.

Yuuri smiled at him, “See, now no one will know your Viktor Nikiforov”

Viktor sent him a shy smile, “Except you Yuuri. Thanks for doing this you didn’t have to”

“I wanted to. That’s what friends are for right?”

Viktor fingered the sleeve of the puffer jacket and nodded, “Right.”  Viktor did a twirl in his new clothes and sent Yuuri a playful look. “In the name of friendship, can you answer me this question?”

“Okay…” Yuuri agreed a little uncertain

“Does this puffer jacket make me look fat? Be honest Yuuri! I don’t mean to insult your purchase but does it?” Viktor looked at himself at various angles in the window reflection, anxiousness in his voice.

Yuuri felt a giggle well up inside but stifled it, deliberately putting on a serious face, “We are trying for covert Viktor unfortunately good fashion gets you spotted.” He thrust the tote bag with the nice coat in it at Viktor, who accepted it pouting at his reflection. Yuuri headed towards the exit however he didn’t make it out of the store before a snort of laughter escaped from him. He heard a gasp from behind him, “Yuuri! You are totally laughing at my dilemma!” Viktor exclaimed. “How could you?”

Yuuri glanced over at Viktor chuckling, “Sorry, sorry.” He smiled, adding, “If it’s any consolation you look great in that puffer jacket. Really cute.”

Viktor looked taken aback at the compliment then a pink flush spread across his cheeks. “Oh…um…thank you” he replied softly.

Yuuri just realised he had called Viktor cute. Viktor Nikiforov, the skating legend, cute. He could feel his own blush flooding across his face making his whole face feel hot despite the winter chill. There was a weird silence which Viktor finally broke, “Did you want to get dinner? I mean that’s where you were going before I knocked you down right?”

Yuuri nodded, he was really feeling hungry since it was now at least an hour later than when he had decided to eat. “I was going to get some udon because it’s cold but if you have something else in mind…?”

Viktor smiled happily, “I’m fine with what you're having.”

They started to depart when they saw several journalists who were intrepid enough to have come this far. They were scouring the stores even showing pictures it seemed.

Yuuri felt irritation and anger on Viktor’s behalf, “Don’t they ever stop? Geez”

Viktor merely sighed, “Usually they aren’t this bad but it’s the first real scandal I’ve been in, so I guess it has them a bit riled up, I dare say.”

Yuuri assessed the situation if they walked away or ran it would look suspicious but there was another option.

Yuuri pulled Viktor to face him. He adjusted Viktor’s face mask and beanie all the while Viktor sent him puzzled looks. The journalists were getting closer but not too close. He leaned in and murmured, “Viktor put your arm around me and laugh at what I say. Try not to speak, your accent is distinctive. We are going to walk right past them okay?”

Viktor sent him an incredulous look at this but then journalist moved closer causing him to frantically throw an arm around Yuuri. Yuuri grabbed his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. In sync, just like at the banquet, they walked together towards the journalist as Yuuri spoke to Viktor in rapid Japanese. Viktor was a good reader, for he seemed to know when to laugh and when to stay quiet.

The journalists barely glanced at them but Yuuri didn’t stop walking for they were heading to the combini store that they had just been in. As soon as they made it around the corner he urged Viktor to pick up the pace. The whole walk only took 15 minutes but when they got to the restaurant they both collapsed into a booth, the tension just draining out of them.

Viktor laughed in delight, “That was intense but now that we made it. It was so much fun. We showed them.”

Yuuri shook his head, “Poor journalists didn’t even realise Viktor Nikiforov walked right by them.”

“And Yuuri Katsuki too! You never include yourself Yuuri it’s a bad habit.”

 Yuuri decided not to make a comment on that. Luckily, they were interrupted by a waitress. Viktor asked Yuuri to order for him which made him nervous, but he did his best.

Viktor was smiling warmly at him when he finished so he sent him a questioning look.

Viktor, still smiling, answered, “I’m just glad I ran into you. I really wanted to talk some more. Our chat before was nice. Thanks again for letting me unload on you.”

“I’m glad you ran into me too Viktor,” He laughed. “I also wanted to talk some more. We said we were friends, right? You can unload on me anytime Viktor.” Yuuri frowned as he recalled their chat. “Speaking of our talk, are you okay about…everything?”

Viktor’s smiled turned a bit sad, “Well better than I was before thanks to you. Regarding the paparazzi…well…that’s part of the job isn’t it? Anyway, this will blow over in few weeks. There’s always a bigger scandal.”

Yuuri nodded as he pondered this, the scandal was false, so it wasn’t like more fuel could be added to it. The journalist who had created had been fired according to Chris, so it was most likely over. Unfortunately, Viktor and Chris would have to wait until it was ‘old news’. How annoying.

Viktor seemed to wave away all that stuff with his hand, “Enough of that. It’s depressing. I wanted to congratulate on your SP. It was truly stunning.”

Yuuri felt his whole face go red at the compliment and at the way Viktor was looking at him. His silver hair casually swept off his face leaving both eyes free to look directly into Yuuri’s. Yuuri swallowed nervously, “Well not as good as yours Viktor.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor chided, “Don’t downplay your achievements. Second in the SP is a great position. You deserve it. You really were a star on the ice.”

“Ah…no…”

“No, no, say it with me Yuuri, thank you Viktor”

Yuuri repeated them, “Thank you Viktor,”

Viktor smiled at him like he was a school boy who had just told him 2 +2 =4. “That’s good, Yuuri. See it wasn’t so bad accepting a compliment.”

More like forced to accept Yuuri thought wanly but he got what Viktor meant. Maybe he  _was_  being to reticent regarding compliments.

“I was surprised by your routine Viktor. It was different than the one at the GPF. Still it was just as beautiful. But I did really like Stay Close to Me.”

“Thank you Yuuri, that’s nice of you to say” Viktor sent him an arched look like see look at my easy acceptance of you compliment. Yuuri just rolled his eyes. Viktor continued, “Well to be honest I couldn't skate Stay Close to Me anymore. It wasn’t relevant. So, I polished this one up a bit more. And voila!”

Yuuri looked at Viktor wondering, “You say it wasn’t relevant. Why?”

Viktor’s face crumpled, “Ah well, I kind of made it for my ex…so when…you know…”

Yuuri frowned, “I guess that would make it hard to skate it. Sorry to pry it’s just I never really got the vibe that it was about love.”

Viktor looked at him confused “The whole song is about love”

Yuuri looks at Viktor also confused, “About a lonely man longing and looking for love, yes. But even the way you choreographed and skated it reflects the singer’s emotions. I thought that was point? If this was for you ex I have to ask why does it express loneliness?”  

Viktor was staring in shock at the table. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Eventually he whispered, “I didn’t even realise isn’t that silly? I made it, but I didn’t even know what message I sent.”

Yuuri uncertainly reached for Viktor’s hand that was lying on the table. He lay his on top causing Viktor to jolt in surprise, but he did not to pull away. “Viktor, we’re skaters. We put our hearts on display for the world. Sometimes that means looking back and realising we didn’t know our selves, know our heart very well at the time. Maybe because the ice is the only place we can be totally and completely honest with ourselves.”

Viktor laughed but there was no humour in it, “You’re right. Deep down I must’ve known that Sergei wasn’t good for me, that I didn’t love him. But I kept telling myself that it was fine, that I loved him. But it’s clear from that routine, that even though I was in a relationship I was lonely, that I was still looking for love even though I thought I had it.”

 Yuuri squeezed his hand, “Well he’s gone now, so you might actually have a chance of finding the real thing.”

Viktor laughed but this time it was genuine, “That’s true.” Viktor squeezed his hand in return “Thank you again. I seemed to always feel better after talking to you Yuuri.”

“Likewise, Viktor”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt it was time to move these two along...>D
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! (>.<)/


	16. Tricks & Treachery are the Practice of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri tentatively explore their new relationship as 'friends'  
> Harper's vendetta knows no bounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tricks and treachery are the practice of fools, that don't have the brains to be honest 
> 
> Hey everyone hope you all had a great holiday and new year! Here's to an awesome 2018! Sorry updates are slow, there was a bit of writer's block for this one (;.;) but don't worry, I'm still going!

Viktor and Yuuri both snuck back into the hotel using the loading dock this time. Viktor had to admit that Yuuri’s knowledge of a hotel’s general layout was impressive. He wondered if the other man had been a spy or maybe a ninja in another life. They were both giggling hard as they ducked past the journalists who were loitering outside the lobby in the cold. Ha, serves them right Viktor thought and hoped they all got pneumonia.

They both got off elevator and headed towards their rooms. As they approached his door, Viktor felt a pang of regret that the night was ending. He couldn’t remember having so much fun or feeling so…comfortable with someone. He wished that the night was longer. That they could run around Tokyo together, getting lost as they run from reporters again. Sadly reality was not so kind.

Viktor gestured to his door, “This is me.”

Yuuri glanced over and nodded. He seemed suddenly uncertain, like the change in atmosphere and zapped his earlier confidence. “Um…Thanks for dinner…”

Viktor smiled fondly at Yuuri, “No thank _you_ Yuuri. You were my saviour tonight. Like a Prince from a storybook! Saving me from those evil reporters. Dinner was the least I could do.”

Yuuri’s mouth twitched at Viktor’s dramatic description. “I don’t think buying you a puffer jacket qualifies as princely.”

Viktor gasped, “Of course it is! Without the puffer jacket of invisibility enchanted by you how would we decive and escape the wicked ones?”

The small amount of tension that had appeared in Yuuri’s frame disappeared as he let out a snort. Then a laugh. “The puffer of invisibility huh?”

Viktor nodded enthusiastically, “It really is! No one noticed me the entire evening!”

Yuuri sent him an amused look, “How do you know its not the snowflake beanie?”

“Is it Mr Wizard?”

Yuuri shook his head in bemusement, “Maybe. It does look cute on you despite covering that pretty hair of yours.” While saying this Yuuri reached up and tugged the beanie off his head. Viktor felt glad that his attention was elsewhere for he felt the blush spread across his cheeks. It had been an offhand compliment but Yuuri had said it so causally as if it was fact. It had disarmed him completely. Yuuri settled back down and then patted his hair into place. He sent Viktor a dazzling smile, “There all better, no hat hair.” Viktor felt his blush return full force. Yuuri hadn’t taken his hands off the side of his head making the friendly gesture suddenly intimate.

Yuuri suddenly went bright red and snatched his hands away as if he had been burned. “I am sorry – …I mean I didn’t – …that was presumptuous of me. I am sorry!”

Viktor smiled at Yuuri warmly. Yuuri was cute when he was embarrassed. “Don’t worry Yuuri, it’s fine.” His smile turned slightly coy “I am happy that you think I am cute and pretty.”

Yuuri stuttered and stammered at this. “No…I mean…well I meant your hair.”

“Aw Yuuri so cruel. But I distinctly recall you calling me cute.”

Yuuri looked like he was going combust from sheer mortification. “I…er…um…”

Viktor grinned, “It’s okay Yuuri I am flattered. Especially when its coming from someone as cute as you” He added with a wink that sent Yuuri sputtering again. “But in all seriousness I had fun tonight Yuuri. Um…” He was suddenly nervous but he pushed on. “Maybe we can do it again sometime?”

Yuuri was staring at him wide-eyed but Viktor caught the barely audible, “Yeah” that he breathed.

Viktor had never felt so relieved. And happy. Giddy he asked, “Can I get your number then? I’d love to keep in contact.”

Yuuri swallowed and simply handed his phone over. Viktor awwd over the background picture which was the adorable toy poodle he recalled being shown at the banquet. He noticed Yuuri smiled at this. Not wanting to waste this opportunity though by getting caught up with dog photos, Viktor quickly inserted his phone number in as new contact and then sent himself a message. He handed the phone back to Yuuri who took it with such care it might’ve been some lost ancient treasure.

“Now we can text anytime! Maybe we can catch up in a few days, say after the Free Skate?”

Yuuri nodded, “That would be nice.”

Yuuri glanced up from his phone and smiled warmly at Viktor again. It made him slightly light-headed to be on the receiving end of such a pure smile. “I had fun Viktor. We should probably call it a night though.”

Viktor pouted, startling a laugh from Yuuri. He sighed dramatically, “I guess we should. Good luck with your Free. I’m sure you’ll be great.”

“And to you too Viktor. I'll see you at practice maybe. Good night.”

 Viktor smiled, “ Yeah, maybe. Sleep well Yuuri.”

Yuuri sent him another warm look as he wandered down the hallway to his door. Viktor entered his own room. Moments after he heard the muted sound of someone opening and closing a door not far from his own.

 

* * *

 

harper_gus @harper_gus · 11h

Those that may attempt to silence me have tried to do so but the truth will always come out p1  


harper_gus @harper_gus · 11h

They tried to strip me bare, taking my job, attempting to discredit me but I still have my voice p2  


harper_gus @harper_gus · 11h

Viktor Nikiforov hides behind a cleverly constructed mask but he is not the man the public believes him to be. Do not believe the press conference, his lies, for it is fake as the man, the facsimile that is Viktor Nikiforov. P3  


harper_gus @harper_gus · 11h

They say I have no proof, that I have nothing to back my claims. Then please explain this below… p4

 _[images attached: Sergei and Alexei in intimate embraces and settings – CCTV footage with date attached – all before the break-up]_  


harper_gus @harper_gus · 11h

Sergei Belkin refused to comment on his break up with Viktor Nikiforov, most likely because he had sought solace in another arm’s in the light of Nikiforov’s betrayal. P5

 

goldskates @goldskates · 10h

WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
#shook

 

Icysk8ter @icysk8ter · 10h

Wait…so Viktor cheated or Sergei cheated? ?(ο´･д･)??  
#imssoconfused

 

Pineapple_fineapple @pineapple_fineapple · 10h

Ergh looks like Harper is harping on  
#nobodycares #loser

 

ishtar @ishtar · 10h

He’s throwing shade at Viktor again! (ง •̀_•́)ง  
#fightme! #goharpelsewhere

 

Goldengirl88 @goldengirl88 · 10h

But…the photos look legit…plus why lie about Sergei?

 

Sk8terboi @sk8terboi · 10h

@goldengirl88 True. You know what maybe this is why Viktor broke up with Sergei?  
#cozHESthecheater! #notchris

 

Vitenkasgirl @vitenkasgirl · 9h

GASP Σ(((ﾟДﾟ))) that make so much more sense than the chris story!  
#defsnotchris #SERGEISthecheater!

 

Ramen_noodles @ramen_noodles · 9h

I don’t know what’s right but I think @harper_gus is at least on to something. Nikiforov has always seemed to perfect to me and now the only scandal he has ever slightly been involved and they silence the reporter.  
#fishy

 

Tinman @tinman · 9h

@ramen_noodles I agree! Where there’s smoke there’s fire right? @harper_gus might not have got all his facts straight but he was on to something.

 

Freezable_fruit_shapes @freezable_fruit_shapes· 8h

I’ve been a skating fan for ages and viknik has always rubbed me the wrong way. No ones that good, that perfect. Somethings going on behind that perfect façade of his and @harper_gus was the only one game enough to take on the ‘Living Legend’  
#lookwherethatgothim

 

viktor_is_my_bae @viktor_is_my_bae · 8h

I can’t BELIEVE you people! Viktor has been giving his all to the ice, to the public. And the first time he has allowed himself to have a personal life he gets attacked! Violated! And if the photos are real cheated on (coz I don’t believe that shit with chris AT ALL) ! Viktors the victim here!  
#hugsforviktor #hereforyouviktor

 

Elsa @lonelyicequeen❄· 7h

@viktor_is_my_bae HERE HERE  
#staystrongvitya

 

Grey @earlgreytea ☕ · 7h  

Sergei has something to answer for tho! I mean how could someone cheat on VIKTOR? No WAY was that guy better than viktor! He is no where near as good looking bet he doesn’t have five GPF medals either…

#betterthanvikidontthinkso #Sergeisthecheater

 

M @Emily_Jay · 7h

Harper throws shade at Viktor (and Chris) Viktor proves false. Harper loses job and is sent back to America. Harper throws shade at Viktor AGAIN. What will happen this time? Harper loses his soul and is sent to Mars hopefully  
#goharpelsewhere #likeouttaspace #loser

 

* * *

 

If Harper’s last article had turned the ordinarily respectful reporters at World’s into a bunch of screeching seagulls who had spotted some hot chips at the beach, then his twitter post made them hungry sharks that had scented blood in the water.  Whether they believed his angle or not regarding Viktor, the pictures were undeniable proof that Sergei had cheated on him.  Yuuri watched on in sympathy as Viktor was swarmed on his way to the practice session with the reporters firing insolent and down right inappropriate questions at him. Viktor’s photogenic smile and lightly frustrated look never wavered despite the barrage of noise that was thrown at him however it was a well-played charade. Yuuri had been on the receiving end of both Viktor’s genuine smile and expressions as well as his masks to be able tell which was which. He could see the barely contained fire in Viktor’s eyes at the situation, the sharpness in his smile and tight tension in his shoulders. Viktor may be playing the slightly frustrated but playful “Ah what can you do?” card to the press, pushing their previous message that Harper had no evidence and that he clearly had vendetta against him, but he was pissed.

Yuuri watched all this, largely unnoticed from the sidelines. He wished he could save Viktor again from these vultures. Rush up and throw on an ugly puffer jacket, a cute beanie and steal him away somewhere. Somewhere quiet and private, and maybe then he could get the real smile back on Viktor’s face. He blushed as he recalled Viktor’s warm smiles from dinner the night before. He had gone to bed wondering if it had been some elaborate dream. For it felt surreal, having dinner with Viktor. Like someone had taken one of his fantasies from his head and weaved it into a reality. Only a fantasy was never this good. Maybe because he hadn’t _known_ Viktor so it would always fall short. But the brief time at dinner and the strange meeting in the hallway had provided him with a glimpse of the man beneath the champion. And it was just dazzling. Yuuri felt it was greedy to wish it but he wanted more. If this was who Viktor really was, he really wanted to see it.

He looked on as Viktor gave several of the reporters a wrote response in a clipped tone. Obviously finding it harder and harder to hide his annoyance with them. Finally the formidable looking Coach Feltsman appeared and sent the reporters scurrying with barely a scowl and a terse word. Yuuri wondered what his secret was for he kind of would like to be able to do that too. Not for himself but it might be nice to be able to do that for Viktor… Yuuri flushed. He glanced around and was glad no one had seen him. Not that they would be able know what he was thinking but he was embarrassed at his own thoughts and was glad no one else was present.

He was probably getting ahead of himself. Although Viktor had said they were friends last night Yuuri wondered now if he really meant it. Or was Viktor just acting out of gratitude since he saved him? It might have been just a spur of the moment thing too… Viktor had said he liked talking to him but he probably has a lot of people to talk with. People better than Yuuri.

Yuuri’s thoughts were spiralling into a depressive cycle but they were interrupted by a ping from his phone. Yuuri sighed thinking it was probably Celestino telling him to get to the rink. He blinked in surprise at the text and felt a blush creep over his face as he realised who it was from. Viktor had texted him. They had exchanged numbers last night but he had really thought… well he had tried not to hope for such a thing. But here it was, a text from Viktor. Yuuri had to calm himself down so he could read it properly.

From: _Viktor_

_Hey Yuuri <3_

_I saw you outside so I guess this means you have practice with me!_

_The reporters were so mean and rude >( otherwise I would’ve said hi_

_Want to meet up afterwards in our hallway for a bit?_

_Viktor x_

Giddy joy spread through Yuuri’s body like wildfire. Viktor wanted to see him again. It was too good to be true. He tried not to read too much into Viktor’s text that had a heart and a kiss in it, telling himself that Viktor was naturally a flirty person. Yuuri did smile at ‘ _our_ _hallway’,_ going warm at the thought that he shared a secret with Viktor. A secret hideout. He giggled at that for it sounded so juvenile yet appropriate. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Viktor had been speaking the truth last night. For why else would he reach out like this? Unless he genuinely wanted to be friends not just in name but for real. Yuuri hugged his phone to his chest so happy at the thought. He was interrupted again by another ping from his phone. This time it was Celestino. Yuuri knew he should start making his way to practice but he sent off a quick reply to Viktor and hit the send button before he could overthink anything, already looking forward to the end of the practice session. 

To: _Viktor_

_Hi Viktor (^.^)/_

_I agree those reporters are mean. I wanted to hide you again!_

_Yes I have practice with you and I would love to met up afterwards in our hallway ( >.<)O_

_I’ll bring coffee/tea – what do you drink?_

_Yuuri_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper's such a dick. Viktor and Yuuri are so cute <3.
> 
> Next time the Free Skate (which was supposed be this time but i decided Harper needed to be MORE evil muahaha)


	17. All Hidden in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri's friendship deepens  
> The gang talks about the latest incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates have slowed down on this fic. I've just gotten so caught up in my other two.  
> Please check them out if you haven't already! 
> 
> Enjoy guys (><)/

Viktor was so glad to get on the ice despite either the sympathetic looks or the smug sneers sent his way by competitors and their coaches. He shrugged it off, used to blocking out and ignoring other people’s opinions of him. Because really, out here on the ice, they had no weight so why should they matter? He let the ice sooth him as he whirled around the rink with graceful ease. He ran through his programme in pieces just to keep it fresh in his mind. It was new as well, so he didn’t really want to do a full run through in order to keep it a surprise. He knew everyone had a half an eye on him today. They usually did but today it was even more obvious. Deciding to show them that the despite all the talk he was still the Living Legend, the best skater in the world. Scandal or not.

He warmed up with several smaller jumps around the rink, then when the coast was clear, did a perfect quad flip. He did another quad, a loop, so it didn’t look like he was showing off even though that was exactly what he was doing. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as a few expressions seemed to almost dim and he could practically feel the amount of the eyes that seemed trained on him lessen. Sorry everyone but he was still same, a bit of media negative coverage was not going to shake him. He wasn’t called the Living Legend for nothing.

He caught sight of Yuuri every now and then, running step sequences, testing jumps. A little smile curved on his face at the thought of Yuuri. He didn’t know what had spurred him to text Yuuri to ask him to meet him after practice. To be honest it was a bit foolish since they both should be getting ready for their Short Programmes for tomorrow but when Harper had released the photo of Sergei and Alexei he had immediately found himself reaching for Yuuri’s number. It was strange he admitted, had he really come to trust Yuuri that much? It’s true the circumstances surrounding their…relationship that had eventually led to their friendship were very strange but it gave them both an odd sort of bond. Maybe it’s because Yuuri had kept his secret _even_ when Viktor had given him every reason not to. Did he trust Yuuri? Strangely he did. He didn’t know Yuuri that was true but he trusted him. He really liked him too as he thought fondly back on the night they spent on the town. It reminded him of the banquet. How he had never been so comfortable with someone so quickly. He hoped this time though he and Yuuri could really become friends.

 

* * *

 

Practice couldn’t be over quick enough for Yuuri. Viktor’s text and the subsequent planned meeting on his mind made him both apprehensive and excited. It took him almost falling over and then almost colliding with another skater before he took a breath and gathered his thoughts so as to push Viktor and everything else out his mind for a bit else risk an injury. Yuuri was already well into his practice routine when Viktor finally walked into the rink with an easy look on his face. It was meant to deceive because as Yuuri watched Viktor prepare for the ice, Yuuri could see by the jerky movements as he tied his skates, the tenseness in his shoulders and the glint his eyes that he was annoyed. Viktor obviously didn’t like being late to practice and hadn’t liked the press keeping him.  He also seemed aware that everyone in the rink was subtly watching him, despite it he seemed to go about his normal routine as if unbothered.

Yuuri flushed a little at the last thought feeling a little ashamed as he quickly went back to his own practice. It wasn’t as if he was like the others though, he assured himself, that were watching Viktor in hopes that he was shaken, in hopes that he might fail and that they might have a chance this time. Yuuri shook his head in disgust, was that really a win they could be proud of anyway if that was the case? He flicked a quick glance at Viktor who was slowly warming up by swirling around the ice and doing bits and pieces of what looked like a routine. It looked like being on the ice had eased some of Viktor’s tension, but he still seemed hyper-aware of all the attention everyone was giving him. Yuuri wished there was something he could do for Viktor in that moment but he had no idea what. If only he had a flashy move that would draw everyone’s eyes away from the older skater but Yuuri didn’t have a flashy move. Yuuri didn’t do flashy.

It was in that moment that Viktor’s expression changed to almost calculating then in a flash went back to his usual cool and collected persona. He built up speed around the rink and began practising several jumps, doubles and triples at first. All clean and perfectly executed. Then he built up speed again. Yuuri could almost spy a smirk glinting in Viktor’s eyes for he launched himself into his signature quad flip and landed it effortlessly. Yuuri felt his own breath hitch at the gorgeous display. Almost lazily Viktor lifted himself into a quad loop and landed it just as cleanly. Yuuri watched as people’s expressions tightened and the avid attention on Viktor dropped away so quickly it was almost laughable. Viktor’s gaze briefly connected with his and Yuuri understood what the display had been for. It had been a show of dominance, of power. In a competitive world it was sometimes necessary to battle not with skills but with morale.

And it looked like Viktor had won this round.

* * *

 

Yuuri left practice, exchanging a look with Viktor as he did. He didn’t know how but he understood what Viktor said in that brief exchange of theirs. That he’d be done soon so meet him in their hallway. Smiling to himself Yuuri stealthily slipped out of the hotel, walking briskly to a coffee shop he had in mind. He supposed he could just spring for a few cans from the many and varied vending machines near and in the stadium but that was a hardly a treat. Viktor hadn’t been real specific when it had come to what he had liked.

From: _V_ _iktor <3_

_I would’ve liked if you could’ve hid me away with the puffer of invisibility again!_

_I’m more of a coffee fan to be honest but I hear tea here is good?_

_I like sweet things so if its got heaps of sugar in it I’ll drink it no stress_

_Thanks for this!_

_I’ll see you in our hallway!_

Yuuri stepped into the quaint store and pulled down his face mask and his beanie. The café was deceptively large with plush couches and hidden nooks and booths for privacy and to encourage patrons linger. The walls were lined with well-read books and photos of staff and customers. It dampened the noise and made the café seem less full than it actually was. Yuuri smiled as he made his way up to the counter. He always made time to come here even if he had to catch a train or too when in Tokyo on other business. The owner was an avid supporter of figure skating and had asked to sponsor him. Not really able to support him with money he and Yuuri had worked out a deal that involved Yuuri patronising the business and promoting it via social media and the owner would send him his award-winning coffee and tea that Yuuri's parents served at their onsen. Some might say that Yuuri got the poor end of the deal but Yuuri didn’t. He liked having a haven he could come to when he was in the big city. And IceRoasty was that.

He made his way to the counter and was greeted by a friendly face.

“Hi Welcome to IceRoasty. What would you like today?”

“The Yuuri Katsuki Effect…ah really guys? I don’t have an _effect…_ do I?”

The girl at the register looked up and then laughed and laughed, “I stand corrected.”

Yuuri was still blushing furiously, “Take it down Rose, _please._ ”

“ _Never_ , it’s our best seller! Well beside the Living Legend’s Wink”

Yuuri did a double take and gaped up at the menu, then groaned, “ _oh my god, you guys…”_

“Relax Yuuri. It’s really helping the business and Dad’s in candyland with World’s being here and all. Thanks for the tickets by the way. Plus so many skating otakus visit due to the new menu, so he’s having a ball at work too.”

Yuuri grumbled a bit but sighed, “Well if it’s helping things out. How are things with you Rose?”

The girl bounced up and down, her black ponytail swinging behind her and her dark eyes sparkling as she beamed, “Great! I got into the university I wanted. Also I’m thinking of registering for the barista competition. Should be fun and bring some accolades to the business. Dad already does the roasting one.”

“Woah that’s great news. I can’t believe there’s actually competitions for being a barista.”

Rose sent Yuuri an amused look, “There’s competitions for everything Yuuri. I'll let Dad know you’re here. He’ll be over the moon.” She ducked out behind the register, and gestured some guy over to man it. She gave Yuuri a quick hug, she was so short she barely came up to his chin, “Congrats on the GPF by the way, fourth was so good for your first showing. Dad was so proud. A little angry for you too. He thought you should’ve gotten third, kept blustering on for days about you being underscored.”

 Yuuri smiled warmed by the indignation on his behalf, misplaced though it was. “That’s nice of him but I think fourth was fine. I definitely feel like I could do better.”

“You will. You’re so great out there! Hang on a tick, Dad’s out the back.” And she dashed off. Yuuri sat down and perused the menu with a little trepidation. There was The Yuuri Katsuki Effect, and The Living Legend’s Wink of course but it didn’t stop there. There was Chris’s Seduction XXX ( _oh god_ ), JJ Style ( _groan_ ), Seung-gil’s Smile ( _snort_ ) Otabae is the Only Way ( _Roseee)_ Cao Bin's Sin ( _head thumps on table_ ) Leo’s Roar ( _oh that’s not bad_ ) The Ice Tiger’s Wraith ( _Yuri would like that_ ) Selfie King Phichit ( _I’m never showing this to him_ , _he’d only get a big head_ ) Mickey Your so Fine, TripleTriple Sara, Mila Lifts, and more female, pair skaters and ice dancers he didn’t know.

The drinks themselves actually looked delicious but it was just the _names,_ the names were rather embarrassing. And there were descriptions too, as he looked closer. Yuuri felt a blush redden his cheeks as he stared down at the menu, reading a few. People really like this stuff? His thoughts were interrupted when Rose’s father hurried in from the back of the store. He was a small, rather delicate looking man. He had told Yuuri on during a past meeting that he had never been athletically inclined and so had had to give up dreams of ice skating. He had, however, fulfilled his next dream of owning his own business and even if only through small things providing support to ice skaters of Japan. The elder man spied him and rushed over beaming, “Yuuri! It’s an honour to have you here especially at such a busy time!”

“I’d always make time for you Kuresaki-san.” Smiling at the man as he was pulled into an enthusiastic hug.

“Please I’ve told you before, no formalities Yuuri! Call me Ren!”

Yuuri shook his head, “Ah Ku– ano…okay Ren.” The other man grinned at this.

“So all ready for World’s? Thank you so much for the tickets, Rose and I will be cheering you on!” Ren sent a twinkiling look to his daughter who rolled her eyes.

“You should just see the banner he made Yuuri. I told him he didn’t need to make it so big, one whiff of it and you’d know who it is cheering.”

Yuuri sent her a quizzical look, and Rose explained, “It smells of coffee coz Dad’s put it right next to the beans!”

“It’s the only place big enough to hold it,” Ren told her a bit huffily. Yuuri felt slightly queasy thinking about this huge coffee-smelling banner with his name on it no doubt.

“It’ll be nice to have you guys there. Yeah I’m feeling good about World’s,” a thread of nervous energy snaked through his stomach, _as good as I’ll ever feel anyway. “_ But there’s some big competition so we’ll see how I go.”

“You’ll be wonderful Yuuri. If the GPF was any indication then you’ll be great. I was saying to Rose,” Who groaned obviously knowing what he dad was going to say, “Yuuri was so criminally underscored. They have no appreciation for true artistry these days! That brash Canadian beating you, a joke! You deserved bronze, it was travesty of justice.”

“DAD! Yuuri probably doesn’t want to hear this. You’re probably rubbing salt in his wounds you insensitive fanboy!”

Yuuri made a calming gesture, while smiling warmly, “It’s fine Rose really. I’m not bitter about my fourth place but,” He glanced at Ren, “It is nice to hear someone who does think I deserve it and believes I should’ve gotten. Maybe more than myself.”

Ren threw his daughter a triumphant look, but then his expression went soft, “Of course you deserve it Yuuri. You have no idea how many fans come in here because of you. We all believe in you. And we know you will do great at World’s tomorrow. Come look at this.”

Ren dragged him around the corner from the register towards the seated area. There was a large wall that was hidden from view but now it came into focus. Yuuri felt himself go red and hot. It was a college of him and other skaters posters. There were a huge amount of him though. On the posters there was writing, messages it seemed from customers.

Ren explained, “We put them up and ask fans to write a message. We are having our traditional viewing party tomorrow of course however some can’t make so they leave a message. Some just want send their luck anyway. Everytime a poster gets full of a skater we put up a new one. I think you can see who has the most fans.”

“Well we are in Japan.”

“True. Doesn’t negate the fact you have a lot of fans who believe in you.”

Yuuri blushed and moved closer to the wall to read the messages.

_You’re so beautiful Yuuri Good Luck oxox Imogen_

_WE’RE CHEERING FOR YOU YUURI YOUR BIGGEST FANS CHIHOKO AND SEN OXOX_

GOOD LUCK AT WORLDS I KNOW YOU’LL BE AWESOME XX YOUR FAN REI

_Stay strong Yuuri and know that we believe in you! You are the most gorgoues ice skater! I can’t wait to watch you at Worlds ganbatte oxox Maddie_

_You inspire me so much! I’ll be here at IcyRoast’s Watch Party cheering you on pal! I believe in you! DAVE_

**From Ren, Rose and the team at IcyRoast we wish Yuuri Katsuki good luck at Worlds! GANBATTE!**

 

Usually Yuuri was uncomfortable when meeting fans but reading their thoughts and wishes for him was different. It was indirect with no expectations from him, plus they had probably never thought he would actually read them so in a way that was even nicer. With each message he read the feeling of warmth spread and spread throughout his body.

He finally stepped back from the display, and murmured to Ren, “Thank you, I’ll try my best for them all”

“That’s all we ask Yuuri.”

Yuuri decided it was probably time for him to go. Viktor should have finished his practice by now. He might even be waiting. Still he hadn’t sent a text or anything so maybe not.

“I probably should be on my way Ren.”

“Of course, of course, can I get you anything before you leave?”

Yuuri smiled, “Actually that’s why I came. Can I grab some coffee?”

 

* * *

 

Viktor paced the hallway. It had only been 15 minutes since he had turned up but it felt like an hour. Had Yuuri forgotten? No they had said after practice and Yuuri had confirmed. But then the damned reporters had held him up before and _after._ He had thought he would be late finally dashing off to the hallway when he was sure no-one was following him. He was surprised when he came upon it empty. Maybe Yuuri had gotten sick of waiting. His practice then the press had held him up longer than either of them expected. He imagined Yuuri might’ve had plans. But then wouldn’t he have texted him? Viktor sighed and sat down on the carpet, he probably should’ve set a time. It had been a little…vague. He could just go up and knock on Yuuri’s door. He knew where his room was. But it felt a little…

Viktor’s trail of thoughts were disrupted when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He glanced down the hall to see Yuuri round the corner with a tray of takeaway coffees in his hand. Viktor felt a smile brighten his features and his mood lift, glad that they hadn’t missed each other.

“I almost thought you stood me up,” He said playfully to Yuuri.

Yuuri spluttered, “O-of course not! I was – I went – coffee.” Yuuri took a breath, his cheeks adorably flushed. “I went to get coffee.”

“I can see that~”

Yuuri seemed to collect himself and sat down on the ground with him, “You were pretty broad so I got a few different types.”

“You didn’t have to you know.”

“Well I actually wanted to try them. It’s one of my favourite cafes but I don’t get there often unless I'm here in Tokyo.”

“Well in that case then, let’s share!”

Yuuri looked up at him slowly, “Share…? As in…”

Viktor smiled cheekily, “As in try all of them together.”

Yuuri’s cheek became dusted with pink, making Viktor wonder what he was thinking about. “Mmm that’s…a good idea.”

Yuuri then pointed to the five cups describing the flavours that each had in them. They sounded delicious. He could see why this was Yuuri’s favourite café if even the coffees sounded like desserts.

“Shall we try them then before they get cold?”

Yuuri nodded and pulled out the takeway cup nearest to him and Viktor did them same. He blinked as Yuuri held his out, then smiled in understanding.

“Cheers” he murmured as he touched his cup to Yuuri’s. “Cheers” murmured Yuuri in response.

Taking a sip Viktor hummed his appreciation of it. The coffee was flavorful, smooth yet sweet, and creamy. If he could coffee like this all the time he’d be addicted. He looked over at Yuuri who also seemed to be enjoying his first choice.

“Your’s good?”

Yuuri smiled, “Yeah delicious. You?”

“Oh yes. I didn’t know coffee could be this nice! What’s it called?”

Yuuri paused in reaching for the next cup, “What’s what called?”

“The drink! I’d love to get it again.”

Yuuri went bright red at the question, causing Viktor to look at him in surprise.

“Ah – " then Yuuri mumbled something unintelligible

“What was that?”

“I am so going to kill Ren and his daughter. It’s called the Living Legend’s Wink’s ” Yuuri groaned into his hands.

Viktor looked down at the drink in stunned surprise and low and behold on the takeway cup was indeed a drawing of a miniature him winking. He couldn’t help it. He laughed, not just his polite laugh. The laugh that came right from the belly, that sounded a little like a shrill giggle. So not manly. He didn’t care. This was by far the best and funniest thing that had happened to him this week. Yuuri seemed to look less embarrassed about it now that he was laughing and even seemed to be smiling.

Viktor wiped his eyes, “Oh my god, that’s fantastic. I love it. No wonder it’s your favourite café. What are these called?” pointing at the other drinks.

Yuuri went red again but answered, “That’s the Ice Tiger’s Wraith.” Viktor snorted, “Oh he’ll love that.” Yuuri smiled, “Yeah I was going to text it to him.”

Viktor sent him a surprised look, “You speak to Yuri?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and looked to the side. “Ah yeah. We exchanged numbers after the dance-off. He’s actually a nice guy once you get past all the...ah…”

“I think the word you’re looking for is angst but yeah Yura’s not a bad kid, just a bit awkward. I’m glad he’s learning to branch out.” There was bit of a pause and then Viktor pointed at the other three. “What are they called?”

Yuuri went red again and Viktor couldn’t help find it terribly cute and fun to bring out. “Well this one is Selfie King Phichit. My room mate?”

Viktor gasped dramatically, “How am _I_ not the Selfie King, what is this?”

Yuuri laughed, “I think you’d have to work hard to beat Phichit.”

“Hmmm, that one?”

“Ah that’s Chris’s Seduction XXX” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor laughed in delight, and draw the cup out to see a flirty miniature Chris blowing a kiss to the drinker. “These are great!”

“The owner got the done especially for Worlds. He’s a huge skating fan.”

“I can see that. Oh what about that last one Yuuri?”

Yuuri if possible went even more red. “Ah this one doesn’t count.”

Viktor grinned, a little evilly, “Oh now you HAVE to tell me!”

“No I don’t besides it’s embarrassing.”

“I bet it's your one isn’t it.”

Yuuri went mute but his silence was enough of an answer.

“Come on Yuu~ri tell me!” Viktor pleaded.

“No it’s silly.”

“So’s mine but I love it anyway!”

Yuuri sent Viktor a sulky look then sighed. “It’s called the Yuuri Katsuki Effect. Hell if I know what they mean by that.”

Viktor smiled, oh he knew what they meant. He was caught in it now. Before Yuuri could react he nabbed that very coffee and took a sip, enjoying the blush that climbed up Yuuri’s face. “You know I think I like the Yuuri Katsuki Effect.” He said with a wink.

He glanced down at the takeaway cup for Yuuri’s drawing and gasped, “Oh look they even drew you blushing on here too!”

 

* * *

 

After Yuuri got over his initial embarrassment they tried the other coffees which were all delicious. But they agreed they liked their own better. Yuuri was glad Viktor enjoyed the coffee. After all that trouble Ren had gone to making it when he had heard Yuuri wanted coffee and that not only Yuuri wanted it but Viktor Nikiforov too. At hearing this he had marched out the back to get his ‘special reserve’ for this was a great day indeed. He had had to stop Ren from trying to hand him half the store as he walked out the door. Sweet coffee was something they could probably cheat on in their diet plans. Chocolate brownies, croissants, eclairs, definitely not. He was glad he had decided to bring the coffee though, it had been a nice icebreaker and Viktor had obviously enjoyed the novelty of Ren’s coffee.

He looked over at Viktor who seemed to be contemplating something. He wondered if it would be out of line to ask. He had seen the second attack by Harper on his own twitter. Not that he used it but he followed the Viktor Nikiforov hashtag avidly. Viktor suddenly spoke taking the decision out of his hands.

“You know, I was kind of hoping to finish out the season before all…” Viktor gestured widely, “ _this_ got out. I would’ve held a press conference and told everyone that me and Sergei broke up a few months ago. How sad that was. And that would be the end of it. Maybe make sure they caught me looking happy with somebody else just to move things along. Who would’ve thought that the one season that I actually have something to well keep on the down low is the season some dipshit reporter with a vendetta decides to make me his pet project.”

Yuuri reached over and placed his hand over Viktor’s. Not really knowing what to say. If Viktor even wanted him to say anything at all. He looked over as Viktor met his gaze, “If there’s something that I’ve learnt today it’s that those that really matter, the one’s whose opinions count will be there for you, will believe in you, even be outraged for you.” Yuuri smiled as he recalled Ren, “Even when you might not think you need it, believe it, want it or deserve it. They are there supporting you.” Yuuri looked back at Viktor again, “So this might not be what you planned but remember there are people who believe you, who will fight for you, who support you no matter what that idiot says. Remember that and then skate your best for yourself, for them.”

Viktor gazed at him for several beats. “Thank you Yuuri.” He said finally. “Can I count you as one of those people?” Viktor flushed. “I’m sorry that was selfish of me. You have your own problems to think about I’m sure...”

Yuuri cut him off, “Yes!” Viktor looked taken aback so Yuuri added, “of course you can, we’re friends aren’t we Viktor?”

“Yes, yes we are”

“So please count on me. If ever need something like support, someone to talk to, to hide you,” Viktor laughed, “to have coffee with, then don’t hesitate to contact me okay?”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “Thank you Yuuri, really. You always seem to know exactly what I need to hear. I hope you know that that goes both ways.” Viktor looked over at him. “I believe in you Yuuri, I will support you in anyway, I will be there for you too.”

Yuuri smiled at him fondly, “Thank you Viktor, that’s really nice to hear.”

 

* * *

 

_To: **Weird Swiss; palmtop tiger**_

_**Yuuri** : Hey guys I spoke to Viktor about the second harper attack. He was a bit down. He didn’t like that it came out now when he had planned to do it at the end of the season.  I think I managed to cheer him up_

_**Weird swiss:** a secret rendezvous with Viktor Yuuri?_

_Do tellll （○゜ε＾○）_

_**Palmtop tiger** : that FUKIN ARSEHOLE will be wishing that he was never even CONCEIVED after the, Yakov, ISU and Viktor’s fans are through with him. I might even ask the angels to step in to really get him turning in his grave “ψ(｀∇´)ψ_

_**Weird swiss:** you forgot my fans (ᑊᘩᑊ⁎)_

_**Palmtop tiger:** did not. I just don’t want to acknowledge more weirdos (；¬д¬)_

_**Weird swiss** : *gasp* my fans are not WEIRD (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!_

_if anything yours are! (`へ´*)_

_take it back! or I will tell them where you are I hear they track you by scent kitten (now if that isn’t weird then what is?)_

_**Palmtop tiger** : hello is this child protection services id like to report a pervert who also just threatened a child _

_**Yuuri** : Chris please don’t tattle on yuri to his fans_

_Yuri don’t insult peoples fans. Its not nice._

_**Weird swiss:** fineeeeeee coz you asked Yuuri ;) _

_**Palmtop tiger:** wateva _

_**Weird swiss** : so Viktor’s looking okay then? Harper’s really got it in for him. This second attack is going to cripple him. Before he may have recovered as a journalist. Now… not so sure （￣へ￣）_

_**Palmtop tiger:** who cares you reep what you sow. I FREAKIN HOPE HE ROTS AT THE BOTTOM OF A SEWER AND ENDS UP AS ALLIGATOR BAIT. （♯▼皿▼）_

_**Yuuri:** Yeah I think the press and the attention is getting to him though. I think everyone thinks he might be shaken so they can steal his spot. _

_**Weird Swiss:** yeah I’ve heard some back door mumblings. I can only imagine _

_**Palmtop tiger** : if that old man lets this shake him he isn’t the skater I thought he was! Those wimpy bastards WHO WERE THEY KAT/SUKI JERKOFFMETTI??!!Щ(◣д◢)Щ_

_**Weird swiss** : I both resent but can’t deny that insult_

_**Yuuri:** I’m not telling you yuri. Violence isn’t the answer. _

_**Palmtop tiger:** HELL YEAH IT IS. _

_Fine I PROMISE I wont hit them. NOW TELL ME THEIR NAMES SO I CAN SQUEEZE THEIR BALLS UNTIL THEY PISS THEIR PANTS THOSE PATHETIC LITTLE SHITS.  
!ヾ(▼皿▼ﾒ)┌θ☆(ﾉ □ )ﾉ ﾟ ﾟ_

_**Yuuri:** for some odd reason I don’t believe you _

_**Weird swiss:** awwwww if only viktor could see your passionate defense of him. It would bring tears to his eyes! I knew you loved him deeeeeep deeeeep deeeeeep down （*’∀’人）♥_

_**Palmtop tiger:** THIS IS NOT ABOUT VIKTOR YOU PERVERTED WIRDO. (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( o°o) THIS IS ABOUT SHITTY SKATERS WHO NEED A DISTRACTION TO WIN.  AND I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY ANYHTING ABOUT THAT LAST LINE BECAUSE IT IS DISGUSTING AND LUDICROUS 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸凸ಠ益ಠ)凸凸ಠ益ಠ)凸_

**_Yuuri:_** _Anyway good luck tomorrow! o(*^▽^*)o_

_**Weird swiss** : good luck Yuuri! ( ˘ ³˘)❤_

_good luck yuri *whispers* its LUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRVEEEEE ♥♥♥♥♥_

_**Palmtop tiger** : I fuckin hate you. I hope katsuki crushes you. (⋋▂⋌) _

_anyway i dont need luck for these babies_

_**Yuuri:** oh yeah I forgot. I went to a café today – they kind of sponsor me but their doing a world’s theme coz the owner loves ice skating._

_[image1: chris's seduction xxx shown on menu along with description_

_Image 2: Chris’s chibi throwing a flirty wink on the cup_

_Image 3: ice tiger’s wraith shown on menu along with description_

_Image 4: yuri’s chibi glaring with a small white tiger next to him growling.]_

_**Weird swiss** : omg this is splendid and so funny! I want to go!!!!_

_**Palmtop tiger** : my drinks cool at least_

_Yours is gross so spot on_

_I want to go. Take me Katsuki._

_**Yuuri** : oh okay after the frees? _

_**Palmtop tiger:** fine_

_**Weird swiss** : im coming!!!! I want to try mine_

_**Palmtop tiger:** erggggggghhh _

_Wait what was yours_

_**Weird swiss:** yeah yuuuuuri~ what was yours_

_**Yuuri:** oh fine_

_[image1: The Yuuri Katuski Effect on the menu with description_

_Image 2: Yuuri’s blushing chibi on the coffee cup]_

_**Weird swiss** : oh they got you goooood_

_I reeaaaally need to go here!_

_**Palmtop tiger:** yeah right on _

_**Yuuri:** wait guys what is my effect?!?!!?_

_I dnt’ get it!_

_**Weird swiss** : hahaha if you did you would be more lethal than I am on the ice_

_i dont know if i can hand you such a dangerous weapon cheri_

_**Palmtop tiger:** what a fukin scary thought_

_Don’t ever get it_

_Stay as you are_

_**Yuuri:** well I guess I am since no one will tell me what IT is  >S_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Free was supposed to be this chapter it got exchanged for Viktor and yuuri progress!  
> next one i promise!


End file.
